Intermedio
by Natsu M
Summary: Y es que cuando quieres encajar en un mundo que no es el tuyo las cosas se complican. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Él lo vale, y no me importaba pasar toda la tarde en una biblioteca estudiando si eso me acercaba a él. Porque cuando te enamoras del delegado principal las cosas son así. Tu mundo, o su mundo. No existían los intermedios.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! No sé ajsksd es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic de Corazón de Melón y espero que no sea tan nefasto a como lo imagino. Éste es el prólogo, en realidad no estoy dando muchos detalles porque ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos así que a lo largo de estos días publicaré el primer capítulo. Y sí, notarán que estoy malditamente obsesionada con Nathaniel pero no sé, me gusta su lado yandere (?)

El nombre que usará Sucrette será el de mi propia Su: Nat. Si quieren buscarme es Natt04, just in case.

No tengo mucho más que decir.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuando mis padres avisaron que se irían de viaje y que, por consecuencia y no por voluntad propia, me iría a vivir con mi tía… no pensé en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida. Por supuesto que pensé que haría nuevos amigos, que tendría que acostumbrarme a un nuevo hogar y que tendría que buscar cómo encajar en un nuevo grupo social. Digo, todos pensamos eso cuando nos dicen que nos cambiaremos de residencia.

Pero, para mí, eso no fue lo único que cambió.

Desde el primer momento en que mis pies pisaron el suelo de baldosas del Instituto Sweet Amoris (el nombre más ñoño del siglo para todos sus alumnos), las cosas cambiaron abismalmente. Una nueva directora —bastante gruñona, he de agregar—, nuevos profesores —muy peculiares—, y compañeros totalmente diferentes a mi antiguo instituto —excepto Ken, él se cambió de escuela conmigo—.

Y sí, literalmente desde el primer momento en que puse un pie ahí todo tuvo una perspectiva diferente.

Porque a la primera persona que me encontré al entrar a este nuevo centro educativo había sido el delegado principal, encargado de darle la bienvenida y explicarle las reglas a los alumnos nuevos: Nathaniel. Lo primero que vi de él fue su sonrisa amable, que me inspiraba confianza. Quizá por eso era el encargado de los nuevos, o simplemente era una más de sus tantas tareas como delegado.

No importaban las razones, desde ese momento quedé perdida, irremediable y completamente prendada de su sonrisa.

Me había enamorado del delegado principal.


	2. Capítulo 1

Acá está el primer capítulo. La mayoría serán más o menos de este tamaño: ni muy largos ni muy cortos. Esto es más como una introducción de qué va la historia. Espero que les guste 3

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

— ¡Lo siento!—murmuré a la chica que acababa de empujar en mi carrera hacia mi nuevo instituto.

Mis padres habían decidido que era hora de viajar por el mundo y disfrutar de la vida… solos. Así que, por obvias razones, me había ido a vivir con mi tía poco más de un mes atrás. Me había matriculado en un instituto nuevo, y ya me había acostumbrado a mi nueva habitación en el apartamento de mi tía.

Era el primer día de clases, iba tarde y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

En realidad, no estaba tan perdida. Mi tía me había dado el sermón de mi vida en la mañana, explicando todo lo que debía y no debía hacer en el nuevo instituto. Conocía el edificio, pero tenía miedo de perderme en el camino y, por variar, llegar tarde y dar una pésima primera impresión frente a todos.

Caminaba con la rapidez que mis pies me permitían, casi corriendo, mientras empujaba a mucha gente para poder moverme. Aquel día en específico las personas andaban como locas, y todos juntos parecíamos un hormiguero. Recorrí las calles pobladas, doblé en una esquina y al fin estuve frente al instituto que me albergaría posiblemente por lo que me quedaba de secundaria.

El edificio se alzaba en el medio de la ciudad con imponencia, tenía amplios ventanales y enormes zonas verdes. Varios alumnos se arremolinaban en la entrada, sonriéndose y saludándose, posiblemente después de mucho tiempo de no verse. Luego estaba yo, acercándome con sigilo, en completa soledad y siendo una desconocida para toda la población estudiantil.

Pasé entre toda la multitud y entré al instituto.

Los que ya estaban dentro me miraron con asombro —aunque admito que algunos con desdén—, pero hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a ignorar a la gente que no tiene nada bueno qué decir. Suspiré, y con las rodillas temblando comencé a buscar la sala de delegados. Mi tía había dicho que lo mejor era darme una vuelta por ahí, ya que, posiblemente, podrían ubicarme y brindarme la ayuda que necesitaba al ser completamente nueva. Recorrí los pasillos mientras leía cada rótulo, y sonreí con satisfacción al encontrar por mi cuenta la sala de delegados. Toqué un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, por lo que me arriesgué a entrar.

— ¿Hola?—murmuré, abriendo la puerta y asomándome. Había una mesa ovalada, un archivero, una pizarra llena de actividades y muchísimas carpetas desordenadas. Parecía más una sala de profesores—. ¿Hay alguien?

— ¿Eh?—respondió una voz masculina, seguida de un golpe seco y una maldición. Debajo de la mesa, se asomó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel que se tocaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Llevaba una camisa blanca formal, con una corbata azul y un pantalón beige. «Demasiado formal para un adolescente», pensé.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirí, dejándome llevar por el nerviosismo que me corría por las venas. Comencé a hablar sin poder detenerme, moviendo exageradamente mis manos y casi sin respirar—. Lamento haber entrado sin permiso, pero toqué y nadie contestó, así que pensé que no había nadie pero si había y ahora por mi imprudencia alguien salió herido y…

—Hey—me dijo el muchacho, que ahora estaba justo frente a mí. Era alto, me llevaba poco más de una cabeza, y tenía una sonrisa de ternura en sus labios. Demasiado apuesto para ser verdad, lo que causó que me callara de inmediato y lo mirara como estúpida—. Tranquila, estaba demasiado ensimismado para darme cuenta de que alguien había tocado. Mi culpa. Pero bueno, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Pareces algo… perdida.

Me reí ante la ironía. Saqué el papelito que me entregó mi tía antes de que me fuera, y le comenté que estaba buscando a un tal Nathaniel para terminar con los trámites de mi traspaso. El chico comenzó a reír en cierto punto, como si algo se le hiciera comiquísimo de mi desubicación en aquel instituto.

—Soy Nathaniel—volvió a sonreír, tendiéndome la mano esta vez—. Delegado principal. Y sí, el encargado de los alumnos nuevos… Así que asumo que tú eres… ¿Natalie?

—Dejémoslo en Nat, ¿quieres?—indiqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Odiaba con el alma mi nombre completo, así que prácticamente obligaba a todos a usar el diminutivo.

—Bueno, Nat—sonrió una vez más, y con aquel gesto tan simple logró derretir mis entrañas—. La última vez que vi tu expediente lo único que faltaba era una fotografía…—sin dejarlo terminar, le tendí un sobre que llevaba cargando conmigo desde hacía mucho—, sí, precisamente de esas. Todo listo, en ese caso.

—Lamento inmiscuirme—comenté—, pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que entrara? Digo, te has dado un buen golpe. Me gustaría ayudar para remediarlo, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh—dijo él, sonrojándose repentinamente—. No estoy acostumbrado a la ayuda.

— ¡Era sólo una sugerencia!—me excusé, avergonzada.

—No me quejo—esbozó una vez más aquella sonrisa, y supe que nunca había visto alguien que tuviera una sonrisa tan bonita—. Arreglaba los expedientes, y ponía en orden los archiveros. ¡Ah! Y ordenaba los horarios, dentro de poco tengo que repartirlos.

Se me hizo divertido lo atarantado que sonaba, lo que demostré con una sonrisa torcida. Cerré mi bolso, lo puse en mi espalda y me acerqué a él para que me explicara qué debía hacer. Ese tipo era amable, demasiado tal vez, y me gustó la idea de poder ayudarlo aunque sea un poco… A fin de cuentas, el porrazo que se había dado fue culpa mía.

Me dio unas carpetas y me explicó rápidamente cómo ordenarlas en el archivero, por lo que en pocos minutos ya me encontraba acomodando cada una en su lugar. Estaba bastante entretenida, y me agradó la compañía que tenía en aquel momento. Justo cuando metí la última carpeta de la letra H la puerta se abrió, mostrando consigo a una chica alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes que traía una sonrisa de satisfacción algo extraña. Llevaba una falta blanca, una blusa celeste que marcaba el escote y algunas pulserillas. Era bonita, bastante a decir verdad.

— ¡Nathaniel!—canturreó como una niña—. Ya he terminado con mi clase, así que vine a ayudarte un poco—luego me miró, algo perturbada al caer en cuenta de que estaba ordenando unas cosas—. ¿Quién es ella?


	3. Capítulo 2

Listo el segundo capítulo. No me demoré tanto, espero.

Lo subo hasta ahora porque, aunque ya lo tenía escrito hace días, no había tenido tiempo para sentarme y editarlo. Además he tenido mucha tarea, por lo que tampoco lo edité hoy. Así que disculpen si hay un error en algún lugar.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

«Debe ser su novia», me dije a mí misma, mientras volvía a mi trabajo, «Sería estúpido que un muchacho así estuviera soltero». Solté un suspiro, y comencé a clasificar el siguiente puñado de carpetas. A mi lado, Nathaniel resopló.

—Ya no es necesario, Melody—le respondió. «Oh, así que se llama Melody», pensé—. Tengo ayuda suficiente, Nat se ha ofrecido y me pareció feo negárselo cuando ha sido tan amable.

— ¿Es nueva?

—Natalia—murmuró nuevamente Nathaniel. Automáticamente lo miré, enviándole una mirada asesina. Se carcajeó en respuesta—, pero dile Nat.

—Oh—dijo con decepción la castaña. Luego, como si fingiera, volvió a sonreír—. Entonces, nos veremos por ahí.

—Claro—contestó él, con un aspecto tan condescendiente que pareció hipócrita. No obstante, parecía que la chica ni cuenta se había dado.

Apenas la chica cerró nuevamente la puerta, no pude aguantar la carcajada que se me vino encima. Seguía ordenando las carpetas que Nathaniel me había dado, pero la risa me dificultaba la labor. Él terminó por contagiarse, aún cuando no tenía ni idea del por qué me reía tanto.

— ¿A qué se debe la risa? Nunca había visto una alumna que tuviera tanta facilidad para reír—dijo, haciéndome sonrojar inmediatamente—. ¿D-dije algo malo?

—No—me apresuré a responder—. No estoy acostumbrada a que… sean tan amables conmigo, es todo. Y me reía porque en un principio habría jurado que ella es tu novia, pero ahora puedo jurar lo contrario.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Supongo que esa es la impresión que la gente obtiene mía y de Melody—agregó, sin ánimos de decir nada más.

Terminé de escribir lo que el profesor apuntaba y me estiré un poco en mi asiento. Faltaba poco para la hora de salida, y yo aún seguía encerrada en aquella pequeña habitación con otras veinticinco personas más que estaban igual o peor que yo. El calor del verano se hacía intenso en aquel salón, lo que nos hacía creer a todos que estábamos encerrados en un horno o quizá en una olla de cocimiento lento.

Otro suspiro se escuchó en la clase, y muchos otros más le respondieron de la misma manera. Era la clase de historia, y aunque era el primer día, ya estábamos metiéndonos de lleno en lo que era la Revolución Industrial en Europa. Increíblemente aburrido para un lunes por la tarde.

A mi lado estaba una chica que respondía al nombre de Violeta, con el cabello del mismo tono que su nombre, y un bonito vestido gris. Estaba garabateando sobre sus escasos apuntes lo que me pareció un jardín de tulipanes, y admiré el talento que tenía. Había hablado poco con ella en lo que llevaba del día, pero sabía que siempre llevaba consigo un cuaderno de dibujo.

— ¿Te gusta?—me preguntó, luego de unos minutos.

—Tienes muchísimo talento—murmuré yo—. ¿Son tulipanes?

—Sí—me sonrió—. Es mi flor favorita.

Le sonreí, porque también era la mía. Comenzamos a susurrar entre nosotras sobre algunas asuntos sin sentido, y descubrimos que teníamos bastante cosas en común. Me habló un poco de los profesores, y algo de los alumnos; por ejemplo, me dijo que si veía un chico pelirrojo en el patio con chaqueta de cuero no intentara hablarle, porque solía ser muy malhumorado.

—Su nombre es Castiel—dijo—. Está emancipado, sus padres pasan viajando así que vive solo. Y eso lo sé por indiscreción de la directora que lo anunció por el alta voz. No hablo mucho con él, pero me han dicho que no es tan malo como parece.

—Es probable que sólo sea problemático. Pero evitaré problemas por el momento—comenté—, dudo que quiera discutir con alguien.

Me dio la razón inmediatamente. Habló un poco sobre Melody, y sobre lo esforzada que era. Usualmente era la mejor de su clase, y siempre vestía tan pulcramente como le era posible. Era ordenada, estudiosa y responsable. Amable con todos y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. También estaba perdidamente enamorada de Nathaniel, y todo el instituto lo sabía.

Solté una risita, plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido a primera hora en la sala de delegados. Era obvio que había sido una escena de celos un poco extraña, lo que Nathaniel había evadido con una profesionalidad digna de las olimpiadas. Me hacía gracia la actitud de ella, porque —como suele pasarnos a todas las chicas cuando perdemos la cabeza por un chico— perdía completamente los estribos cuando estaba con él, o cuando alguien se acercaba a él.

«Entonces no tiene novia», me dije con una sonrisa.

Y, como una señal divina que todos alabamos, el timbre de final del día sonó. Recogí mis cosas con parsimonia, procurando no dejar nada olvidado y me levanté, siendo seguida por Violeta, que seguía riendo por lo que me había dicho de Castiel. La verdad era que me había topado a ese tipo un par de veces a lo largo del día, pero me había dado miedo acercarme. Quizá no era malo, pero la expresión de su rostro decía claramente que no estaba de humor.

Llegué a la entrada, me despedí de Violeta con la mano e hice un ademán de irme, pero una mano me detuvo. Alguien había sujetado mi mochila, lo que me hizo voltear automáticamente. Era Melody, que me miraba con una sonrisa algo apenada, pero me extendía un papel con amabilidad.

En él estaba mi horario completo, el número de casillero que se me había asignado y unas cuantas clases de más que debía tomar por ser nueva. Le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí, porque no tenía ni idea de toda esa información.

—No es nada—murmuró ella, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos—. Nathaniel me ha mandado a dártelo.

«Ya veo de qué va todo esto», dije mentalmente. Volví a sonreírle.

—Oh, ¿Nathaniel?—inquirí, haciéndome la inocente. Por supuesto que recordaba quién era, pero quería ver su reacción—. ¡Ah, claro! El tipo de la corbata, el que me ayudó en la mañana.

— ¿No lo recordabas?—me preguntó, casi emocionada. «Bingo»—. Bu-bueno, hasta luego, Nat.

—Nos vemos, Melody—le sonreí una vez más y salí del instituto.

Recorrí las calles despacio, analizando un poco mi primer día de clase. Había conocido a algunas personas: Melody, Violeta, Nathaniel, ese chico Castiel y… posiblemente más gente que no recordaba. Tenía un casillero, así que no tendría que andar cargando todos los libros con el peligro de una lesión en la espalda. Un horario fijo, compañeros de clase amables… ¡Y no tenía tarea!

Sonreí para mis adentros, y pasé a un café que había visto en la mañana. Parecía ser nuevo, y no tenía mucha clientela. Aún así, los postres olían deliciosamente y no pude evitar la tentación. Entré, pedí un café y un trozo de tarta de chocolate y luego envié un mensaje a mi tía diciéndole donde me encontraba. Encontré una mesa cerca del ventanal, por lo que una vez sentada saqué el libro que había comenzado hace poco y seguí mi lectura.

Leía plácidamente _«El caso de los anónimos»_, de Agatha Christie —mi escritora favorita—, libro que mi tía me había regalado cuando me había mudado con ella. Sabía mi amor por la lectura, en especial por la fantasía y las novelas policiacas. Y la verdad era que ese libro estaba muy bueno, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para terminarlo.

— ¡Nat!—chilló alguien, con demasiada alegría.

Alcé la vista, y frente a mí estaba nada más y nada menos que el chico que creí haberme quitado de encima cuando me pasé de instituto: Ken.


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde! D:

Primero tuve exámenes. Así que 0 tiempo de sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. Luego que creí que no tenía el siguiente capítulo, así que me entró la flojera.

Pero, como recompensa gracias a mi eh ignorancia, subiré dos capítulos hoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

—Hola, Ken—saludé, forzando una sonrisa.

Usualmente yo no era del tipo hipócrita, pero digamos que aquel muchacho —con aspecto de niño— era a veces demasiado tierno, por lo que no podría nunca ser grosera con él aunque prácticamente me acosara. Todos, en nuestra antigua escuela, sabían que le gustaba. Hasta yo lo sabía, y él no hacía nada por disimularlo. Hubo ocasiones en las que los rumores se esparcían a una velocidad increíble, todo por su culpa. Aún así, se preocupaba por ser tan malditamente detallista que yo no tenía corazón para tratarlo mal.

— ¡Sabía que vendrías a este instituto!—dijo, con una alegría tan desbordante que me contagió la sonrisa—. Es un alivio haberte encontrado, me habrías hecho muchísima falta.

—No era mi intención irme—desvié la conversación—, pero era necesario. Mis padres… bueno, sabes lo de ellos. Y en realidad vivir con mi tía no es tan malo a como la mayoría de la gente pensó.

Volvió a sonreírme.

A veces envidiaba aquel positivismo que tenía él, aunque en ocasiones era tan obsesivo que también llegaba a enfermarte. Pero, en aquel momento, luego de batallar mi primer día de clases me pareció sumamente agradable.

— ¿Qué clases te han tocado?—comencé la conversación. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, quería hablar con él realmente.

Él, con una mirada enamorada, me dijo que iría por unas galletas y luego volvería. Cumplió su palabra casi volando, y a los pocos minutos lo tenía frente a mí hablando sobre sus aburridas clases de química. A mí me tocaba biología, por lo que no compartiría clases con él en ningún momento. Me habló sobre la metodología que tenían ahí sobre los clubes, y sobre lo mucho que a él le encantaría entrar al de jardinería.

Lo pensé un momento. ¿Jardinería o básquet? Ninguno me llamaba especialmente la atención, a decir verdad. Era un asco en deporte —menos en voleibol, el voleibol era sagrado—, y las plantas no me emocionaban mucho porque mi fobia a los insectos era prácticamente extrema. Odiaba los gusanos, cucarachas y cualquier cosa que se arrastrase… Estaba jodida, en muchos sentidos.

—Oh, pero mira qué lindo, Charlotte—habló una voz chillona e irritante. Fruncí el ceño casi de inmediato—. El perdedor se ha conseguido una novia igual de perdedora que él, ¡Qué ternura!

Inmediatamente, miré a la culpable de semejante estupidez y pude jurar que la conocía de algún lado. Era rubia, altísima, con ropa de apariencia cara pero posiblemente solo lo aparentara. Tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro, y unos ojos verdes tan claros que tal vez podían ser celestes… No estaba muy segura.

Y sí, comparada con ella yo era una completa perdedora. Mi cabello castaño posiblemente estaba esponjado, mis jeans no se comparaban a sus pantalones blancos, mi sencilla camisa de tirantes no era para nada como su camisa rosa de escote profundo y yo no vestía ningún tipo de collar o pulsera. Pero, para lo que me importaba parecerme a esa bruja…

— ¿Ámber, verdad?—inquirí, cuando mi mente se iluminó con su nombre—. Me tiene bastante sin cuidado lo que dices.

— ¡Miren, chicas!—exclamó con fingida emoción—. Sabe mi nombre, podríamos adoptarla.

Bufé. No quería discutir en mi primer día, no quería arruinarlo todo en mi primer día… No obstante, hay cosas que desgraciadamente no pueden controlarse. Y, en aquel momento, mi creciente mal humor era una de ellas. Me levanté, tomé lo que quedaba de mi café —ahora frío— y en un impulso se lo eché en la cara a la rubia.

—Oh, cariño, se ha corrido tu maquillaje—murmuré tan sarcástica como pude—. Ve a retocarte al baño y deja a la humanidad en paz, ¿quieres?

La rubia, asombrada y hasta cierto punto ofendida, comenzó a chillar cual chihuaha. El maquillaje se le había corrido y ahora parecía un mapache, mientras que a mi lado Ken se reía disimuladamente. Ella salió del local, enviándome una mirada que decía _«Esto es la guerra»._

-.-.-

Me estiré en mi asiento y miré, por enésima vez, el reloj del salón. Faltaban quince minutos para que las clases extra terminaran, pero parecía que los minutos se arrastraban con la velocidad de un caracol. Y eso era sencillamente frustrante para cualquier alumno un viernes por la tarde.

Quería llegar a casa, cambiarme y salir con Violeta, tal y como le había prometido aquella mañana. Ella llevaría a su amiga, y yo iría a socializar por primera vez desde que las clases habían comenzado. Específicamente era el viernes de la primera semana, y yo estaba deseosa de salir.

El segundero del reloj hacía eco en la silenciosa habitación. La profesora hacía mucho se había quedado dormida sobre su notebook y yo había terminado mi libro hacía poco más de una hora. Bufé, frustrada.

— ¿Esta es la sala de castigo?—se asomó una cabeza por la puerta.

Era un chico de cabello blanco, y con unos ojos bastante peculiares.

—Eh no.

—Gracias—y volvió a salir.

¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? Parecía algo perdido. Me estiré en mi sitio por enésima vez, casi riéndome de lo extraña de la situación pasada. El timbre sonó, y me sentí plenamente feliz de poder salir de esa clase. La profesora seguía roncando, por lo que recogí mis cosas en silencio y salí con sigilo del salón.

Desgraciadamente, choqué con alguien e hice un escándalo digno de una banda. La puerta se cerró sola, debido al golpe, y yo quedé justo debajo de la persona a la que había botado accidentalmente. Comencé a disculparme repetidas veces, desesperada y avergonzada ante mi clara torpeza. Sin embargo, una risa inundó el ambiente e interrumpió mi plegaria. Cuando abrí mis ojos —que había cerrado luego de semejante caída y desastre—, frente a mí estaban los ojos amables de un Nathaniel que me miraba con una diversión extraña.

Se levantó y me tendió la mano.

—Olvídalo—murmuré, acongojada—, primero debo recoger mis cosas.

Volvió a reírse, se agachó a mi lado y me ayudó a rejuntar todo el caos que había creado yo sola. La vergüenza creció aún más dentro de mí, y no pude más que agachar la cabeza y sentir mis mejillas arder.

— ¿Seguías aquí?—preguntó casualmente.

—Las clases extra—dije, aún sin mirarlo—. Hoy tocaba francés.

— ¿La profesora se durmió?—preguntó, aunque sonó más como afirmación.

Asentí.

—Ya entiendo tu desesperación al salir.

—La-lamento haber chocado contigo.

—Tranquila—me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Entiendo perfectamente. De hecho, yo venía a despertar a la profesora… Pero creo que semejante bochinche debe haberla despertado.

Me reí, únicamente para disimular lo mucho que mis mejillas ardieron por segunda vez, pero por una causa completamente distinta. Volteé el rostro, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que él viera lo mucho que comenzaba a afectarme su cercanía. Me ayudó a levantarme —siempre tan educado—, y luego me acompañó a mi casillero mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido. Era muy simpático, y parecía confiable. Me agradaba mucho.

Me habló un poco sobre sí mismo, y nos descubrimos hablando hartamente sobre novelas policiacas que ambos habíamos leído. Le mostré el libro que acababa de terminar, y hasta dijo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo buscándolo. Obviamente, se lo presté. Me parecía divertido tener alguien con quien hablar de mis libros sin que me vieran… mal.

—Te lo devolveré pronto.

—No te preocupes—sonreí—. Tómate tu tiempo.

— ¿Prestas libros tan a la ligera?—me preguntó, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

—No, pero confío en ti—dije, sin pensar. Él se tornó rojo automáticamente, mientras yo soltaba una risita nerviosa.

— ¡NATHANIEL!—se escuchó una tercera voz chillona.

Ambos nos volteamos a la vez, curiosos ante semejante grito. ¿No se suponía que éramos los únicos en el instituto? Al parecer no, y la culpable de aquel grito tan indecente apareció pronto frente a nuestros ojos. Ámber, la rubia a la que había empapado en café el lunes, caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros con expresión furibunda. Temí por mi vida, literal.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe semejante escándalo, Ámber?—murmuró el chico a mi lado, con expresión molesta. Parecía estarla regañando.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú con esa tipa?—replicó la rubia, señalándome.

—No es tu asunto—contestó Nathaniel, con tono irritado. Creo que era la primera vez que le veía hablarle tan fuertemente a alguien—. Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en el cine con Charlotte y Li.

—Al final no fuimos—explicó ella—, pero eso no te da derecho de juntarte con esa chusma.

—Ámber, puede que seas mi hermana menor, pero no por ello puedes ordenarme con quien hablar—respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Lo imité.

¿Ámber era hermana de Nathaniel? Oh, rayos.

— ¿No te importa que haya sido ella quien me vació el café encima?—dijo la rubia, haciendo un mohín y aguando los ojos. «Oh no», pensé, «Hará un berrinche y Nathaniel me odiará por haberle hecho eso a su hermana».


	5. Capítulo 4

Bueno, no sé. Me parece demasiado adorable que Nathaniel siempre se trabe y que nunca se dé cuenta de lo que dice hasta media hora después.

Odio a Ámber la la la

Ok no. Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo. Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero espero actualizar la semana que viene a tiempo.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

— ¡Puedo explicarlo!—chillé.

Nathaniel se puso una mano en la frente, con la expresión más frustrada que había visto jamás en alguien. Respiró hondo, en lo que parecieron horas, mientras que la rubia me sonreía de manera arrogante. Yo, en cambio, quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara para siempre. Odiaba eso de mí. Era demasiado impulsiva, y siempre decía lo que pensaba… Por lo que usualmente ganaba muchos enemigos.

— ¿Realmente hiciste eso?—me preguntó directamente. Tragué duro.

La rubia me miró con una mezcla de satisfacción y altanería. Sus ojos decían un claro «aquí gané yo», por lo que me tenté a sacar uno de mis libros del bolso y aventárselo a la cara. Me contuve, porque no quería empeorar las cosas.

—Sí—dije, agachando la cabeza. Odiaba que Ámber viera eso—. No sabía que era tu hermana. Si lo hubiera sabido… no le habría echado el café encima. Quizá la habría insultado, pero…—me di cuenta de lo que dije y callé automáticamente.

Ámber sonrió de manera inmediata, casi anunciando la ansiada victoria. Nathaniel soltó un suspiro, me miró y volvió a suspirar. Clavó la mirada en su hermana, y con un gesto de la cabeza le hizo saber que hablarían en casa. Por supuesto, la princesita hizo un mohín al no poder quedarse mientras a mí me iban a dar el sermón de mi vida por ser impulsiva.

Cuando estuvimos solos, miré al suelo durante minutos interminables.

—Lamento haberle hecho eso a tu hermana—me disculpé—. Pero me estuvo molestando durante un buen rato, y también a uno de mis amigos… Sé que no debí reaccionar así, pero…

—No te preocupes—no lo vi, pero supe que estaba sonriendo—, sé que Ámber es un poco difícil de tratar. Desde un inicio supuse que habías tenido tus razones, aunque tienes razón: no fue lo mejor.

Me encogí de hombros, peor él se rió.

—Hey, tranquila—bromeó—, aún puedes verme a los ojos. No cometiste un sacrilegio, y no te odio por eso. Me agradas, y una rabieta de mi hermana no bastará para cambiar eso—le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento, ahora sí mirándolo. Pero él, como si recién notara lo que dijo, se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear—. Yo… Eh… Digo… Es que… Tú… Bueno… ¡Eres muy agradable!

—También tú—sonreí—. En mi otro instituto no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de novelas policiacas… siquiera de libros. Y tú pareces sumamente confiable. También me agradas, Nathaniel.

Con un gesto de la cabeza me despedí, y salí del instituto.

Estando en mi casa, no sentí la necesidad de salir, así que avisé a Violeta sobre mi renuncia. Ahora deseaba quedarme en casa, leer un rato y quizá irme a dormir temprano. Mi encuentro con Ámber había sido horrible, y había sido peor enterarme que era la hermana del delegado principal. ¿Cómo era posible? Se parecían mínimamente en el físico, pero en la personalidad eran demasiado diferentes…

Ella era una completa víbora, siempre buscando burlarse de alguien y jactarse de su víctima. Pensar en ella me revolvía el estómago del asco que me provocaba, porque con tan poco tiempo comenzaba a odiarla. Bueno, «odiar» es una palabra demasiado grande… Digamos que simplemente no me agradaba.

Nathaniel, en cambio… Bueno, él era muy diferente. Era educado, amable y servicial. Hablar con él era divertido, y siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás había escuchado que tratara mal a alguien, y eso era algo digno de admirar. Era como la otra cara de la moneda.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al pensar en él. Era el opuesto a los chicos en mi antiguo instituto, donde todos eran unos malditos que si podían andaban con cuatro chicas a la vez. Eran atrevidos, imponentes y demasiado groseros. Creían que ese tipo de carácter atraía chicas, y probablemente era cierto, pero no a chicas como yo.

— ¿Qué tal la primera semana?—inquirió mi tía, entrando a mi habitación. Venía con una bandeja de galletas de chocolate, y dos tazas de té.

—No fue tan malo—sonreí, mientras la ayudaba con la bandeja. Se sentó en mi cama, y yo me senté a su lado—. Quizá el cambio no sea tan…

— ¿Malo?

—Sólo quizá—tomé una galleta y me la comí. Amaba las galletas de mi tía, siempre me pregunté por qué nunca se hizo una pastelería. Se habría hecho millonaria—. Aunque…

— ¿Pasó algo, querida?

Mi tía me miró con precaución, como si fuera a explotar en llanto en cualquier momento. Solté una carcajada, divertida por su expresión. Era malo que Ken me siguiera, pero no a ese extremo. No era un mal tipo, solo demasiado obsesionado. Le expliqué lo que sucedió con él, e intenté omitir los detalles de mi discusión-pelea con Ámber.

—Cariño, es sólo que el chico está enamorado.

—Tía, es muy diferente una obsesión a un enamoramiento—me reí—. Igual, no es como que me guste Ken. Así que no me preocupa mucho.

— ¿Será que ya te gusta un chico de éste colegio?

Fugazmente pasó la imagen de Nathaniel por mi imaginación.

— ¡N-no!—casi chillé. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y supe que parecía un tomate parlante. Odiaba eso de mí; siempre me ponía en evidencia—. Por supuesto que no.

—Mentirosilla—se rió. A veces, cuando escuchaba a mi tía reír, me preguntaba seriamente si yo no era un chico. Su risa era melodiosa y suave, mientras que la mía era estruendosa y fea, que se escuchaba a cuatro cuadras.

— ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien? Llevo apenas cinco días ahí.

—Tiempo suficiente para que hayas conocido a un chico que te llame la atención—me guiñó un ojo—. Y, también, para que le hayas tratado y tengas una opinión concreta sobre algunos de tus compañeros. ¿Qué tal van las amistades?

Suspiré aliviada cuando cambió de tema, porque realmente no quería hablar de eso. ¿Qué le diría? «Mira, tía, me parece lindísimo el delegado principal, lo que pasa es que su hermana es una maldita bruja y, de hecho, ella me odia. Así que ¡probablemente él me odie por ser mala con su hermana!», sí, claro, y eso tenía mucho sentido.

Seguimos charlando durante un buen rato, hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Mi tía salió, diciendo que pronto estaría lista la comida y que estuviera atenta a su llamada, sino me quedaría sin comer. Quise reír, pero sabía perfectamente que no bromeaba.

Comencé a releer mi libro favorito, y cuando me di cuenta había pasado media hora. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, y mi tía pronto llamaría. Me levanté de la cama y me estiré un poco, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerme los zapatos, le escuché llamarme. Pero por una razón muy diferente.

— ¡Nat, cariño! Un chico llamado Nathaniel te busca.

Me paralicé inmediatamente. ¿Qué hacía el delegado principal en mi casa? ¿Qué hacía aquí un viernes por la noche? ¿QUÉ HACÍA AQUÍ? Sentí cómo empezaba a hiperventilar.


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Listo el quinto capítulo! Lo hice un poco más largo, en compensación por lo mucho que he durado en actualizar últimamente. Espero que les guste, aquí ya empiezan a aparecer otros personajes.

Sin más que decir...

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

—Hola—saludé con timidez.

El chico rubio me devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. No eran más de las siete, pero la brisa que soplaba fuera me hacía temblar sutilmente. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, y yo no estaba muy segura de cómo romperlo. Además, para colmo, mi tía me había dado esa mirada de « ¿Con que sí, pillina?», lo que significaba que probablemente ahora estaría maquinando lo que pasaba entre el delegado y yo.

—Invítale a pasar, maleducada—me replicó mi tía, mientras me susurraba en la oreja—. Pregúntale si quiere quedarse a cenar.

Con aquella frase, se retiró y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque era obvio que ya estaba planeando algo y, lamentablemente, no podía desobedecerle porque era el adulto a cargo. Solté un suspiro con frustración, y le esbocé una sonrisa a Nathaniel.

— ¿Quieres pasar? Está algo frío aquí afuera.

—Oh no, tranquila—su sonrojo aumentó de modo muy notable—. Sólo venía a devolverte el libro que me has prestado…

Esperen. Le presté ese libro hoy mismo, justo antes de que Ámber llegara y arruinara las cosas. ¿Se lo había leído en menos de tres horas? Wow, eso era un record incluso para mí. Leía rápido, claro, pero jamás me había terminado esa novela en tan poco tiempo. Usualmente prefería leerla despacio, desfragmentarla y entenderla, porque era algo complicada por el simple hecho de ser policíaca… O quizá era sólo que el autor amaba complicarse. Qué sé yo.

— ¿Lo terminaste ya?

—Tenía la tarde libre—se excusó, tan avergonzado que me causó congoja el verlo.

—No es un reclamo—sonreí—. Pero en serio: pasa. Muero de frío, y mi tía pregunta que si quieres quedarte a cenar.

Al parecer la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, porque abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó un poco más si es que era posible —y lo era—. Terminó cediendo, y entró, donde mi tía le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un « ¡Pero qué chico tan lindo!», que me hizo desear que la Tierra me tragara. Nathaniel estaba bastante incómodo, pero ignoré ese detalle y lo guié hasta el comedor, donde ya olía a la deliciosa lasaña que había preparado mi tía.

— ¿Te gusta la pasta?

—Amo la comida italiana—me sonrió—. Así que sí.

—Bien.

Caí en cuenta de que dije "pasta" en vez de "lasaña", pero no lo corregí porque me parecía demasiado ridículo. Tan ridículo como que la primera persona en visitar mi casa fuera el delegado principal, y no Violeta o Iris, con quienes me había llevado de maravilla. Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, y comencé a ayudar a mi tía a servir los platos. Por supuesto, Nathaniel insistió en por lo menos poner los platos, y yo no pude más que sonreír. Era demasiado educado.

— ¿Intentas parecer hacendosa, cariño?

— ¡Tía!—le reclamé en voz baja—. No digas tonterías.

—Claro—me guiñó un ojo, mientras llevaba su plato y el de Nathaniel a la mesa. Yo llevaba el de ella—. Y dime, Nathaniel, ¿Qué tal se porta ésta chica?

—No soy una niña—murmuré, sentándome—. Además, tengo pocas clases con él.

— ¿Tienen pocas clases juntos?—repitió, asombrada—. ¿Entonces por qué has venido hasta acá? Creí que sería una tarea o algo.

«Mátenla», pensé desesperadamente. ¿Acaso no dejaría nunca de avergonzarme? Era lógico que el rubio pensara ahora que mi familia era demasiado rara, y que quizá ya no quisiera hablarme por eso. Le envié una mirada envenenada a ella, que ignoró del todo, mientras comenzaba a comer y seguía conversando con él.

Quise preguntar si estaba bien que se quedara a cenar, si no le regañarían cuando volviera. Según le había entendido a esa chica Melody —que me daba mala espina, por cierto—, los padres de Nathaniel eran sumamente estrictos, y casi nunca le permitían fallar. En pocas palabras, ellos deseaban «un hijo perfecto», pero no estaba muy segura sobre qué significaba eso.

— ¿No tendrás problemas?—pregunté, sin poder aguantarme.

Él me miró con sorpresa, como si no se esperara mi preocupación. Mi tía sonrió con maldad, pero la ignoré. Nathaniel me miraba con una sonrisa extraña, que no sabía interpretar completamente. La mujer a nuestro lado suspiró, y con una excusa tan falsa como tonta, desapareció del comedor y nos dejó solos.

«Disimular: reprobada», pensé.

—No los tendré.

— ¿Seguro? Debí preguntarte eso antes de…

—Mis padres no están en casa—sonrió—. Salieron ayer por cuestiones laborales, y Ámber se quedó en casa de Li.

—Oh.

—Probablemente mi hermana ya esté en casa—arrugó la nariz, molesto—, y quizá me soborne con decirles sobre esto a ellos… Pero ya sé lidiar con ella, así que no te preocupes.

—Si tú lo dices…

Él se empezó a reír, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo. Probablemente le parecía extraño que una conocida se preocupara tanto, pero si era sincera… Para mí ya era un amigo preciado, y realmente no quería que le regañaran por mi culpa. Podría haberse esperado al lunes para entregarme el libro, incluso al sábado… Pero él me lo había entregado el mismo día. Y yo, como buena estúpida, quería pensar que era porque quería verme.

Terminamos de cenar pasados unos minutos, recogimos la mesa y yo lavé los platos mientras él me observaba. Realmente esperaba que no tuviera problemas, pero ahora me preocupaba más la cara de satisfacción que tenía mi tía. Eso no era bueno, al menos no en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Acompañé al rubio a la puerta, caminando lentamente. Él se veía algo nervioso, pero no me pareció extraño; a fin de cuentas, estaba en la casa de una chica desconocida. Abrió la puerta y se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisilla extraña, y me besó la mejilla.

—Nos vemos el lunes, entonces.

Y se fue, casi corriendo. Me quedé ahí, turbada, con una mano en mi mejilla, sintiendo cómo la sangre subía rápidamente y se quedaba en ese lugar. De repente me sentía muy abochornada, pero tenía una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara que no la borraría nada durante el fin de semana.

—Te lo dije—murmuró mi tía, pasando a mi lado.

* * *

La semana había empezado más rápido de lo que me habría gustado, pero no tuve tiempo de quejarme. Íbamos ya por el miércoles, y acababa de salir de una prueba corta de matemáticas que me había dejado sumamente satisfecha. Los números siempre me gustaron, desde niña, y siempre fueron mi facilidad.

Salí del salón con una sonrisa en los labios, y me dirigí a mi casillero. Necesitaba dejar los libros que usé en la mañana (matemáticas, biología…) y tomar los de la tarde, más el cuadernillo de las clases extra de francés. Suspirando, abrí el casillero, dejé los libros, saqué lo que necesitaba y volví a cerrarlo. Según mi horario, debía dirigirme a clase de música, pero el profesor había enfermado, así que tenía dos horas libres.

Fui directo al patio, necesitando verdaderamente un poco de aire fresco. Al llegar, me senté a un lado de las vacías canchas, en una banca, y miré al cielo durante unos segundos. Estaba completamente despejado, pero eso sólo podría significar que más tarde llovería. Suspiré de nuevo, y me acomodé mejor en mi lugar.

Más allá, pude escuchar unas estruendosas risas que me parecieron conocidas, además del quejido de un niño. «Ay no», pensé. Era muy probable que el niño fuera Ken, y que la dueña de semejante risa fuera Ámber. ¿Enfrentarme nuevamente a Ámber y sufrir las consecuencias? ¿O dejar que Ken se defendiera solo?

Maldito fuera mi sentido de responsabilidad.

Me levanté de la banca y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenían las carcajadas estruendosas. Eran, por supuesto, Ámber y sus amigas, que comían unas frituras mientras reían, y el pobre Ken tirado en el suelo con el rostro lloroso. Era una situación bastante cómica, porque Ken era un año mayor que yo, es decir, dos años mayor que Ámber. Y aún así, él era el que sufría los maltratos.

— ¿Vienes a defender a tu noviecito?

Esa fue Ámber, que me miraba con burla.

—Oh no, querida—dije, con un tono tan edulcorado que hasta a mí me supo exagerado—. Para tu información, es prohibido tener novio en las instalaciones estudiantiles de éste instituto. Y me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que llevas aquí más tiempo que yo y tu hermano es el delegado principal.

—Como si me importara lo que diga esa anciana decrépita—se rió con maldad—. Ella cree que eso está prohibido, pero no está aquí para ver esto. Además, ¿Por qué no lo dejas ser un poco hombrecito? Él debería defenderse solo.

La sangre me hirvió de pura rabia. Bien, admitía que Ken era un maldito debilucho y probablemente un miedoso también, pero nadie le daba el derecho a Ámber de decirlo de esa manera. Ella no lo conocía nada, y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

— ¿Por qué no vas a retocarte el maquillaje, _muñequita_?—contesté con sarcasmo—. No deberías mancharte las manos con escoria como nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Tienes mucha razón con eso de la escoria—murmuró, como toda una reina. Aquella expresión en su rostro me causó náuseas—. Pero dime, ¿Qué sería de la reina sin sus bufones?

Las amigas de la rubia comenzaron a reír, como si fuera un chiste buenísimo. La verdad era que Ámber podría morir de hambre si se dedicaba a la comedia, pero me ahorré el comentario. Ayudé a Ken a levantarse, pero justo cuando él tomó mi mano para impulsarse, recibí un empujón que me envió directo al suelo. Quise gritar de frustración, porque llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa de un celeste muy claro, ropa que ahora estaba toda manchada de tierra gracias a la rubia.

—Oh no—fingió preocupación—. Parece que te has ensuciado _un poco_.

—No deberías haber venido—gimoteó Ken—. Pero gracias.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?—dije, aunque hasta a mí me sonaban increíble esas palabras. Pero bueno, a veces es necesario aliarse contra brujas como esas.

— ¡Ow! ¡Mírenlos que tiernos, chicas!—se carcajeó Ámber.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle una grosería, una de las amigas de Ámber me tiró su refresco encima, completando mi atuendo a la perfección. Era Li, la oriental, quien ahora se reía como loca ante "su gran maldad". Charlotte y Ámber le siguieron en las risas, mientras que yo agachaba la mirada. Me sentía humillada, y no quería armar un escándalo, aún así, no pude evitar tomar el refresco y aventárselo a la cara.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción se borró de inmediato.

— ¿QUIÉN TE CREES, MALDITA?—dijo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Grité del miedo, a sabiendas de que ella podría matarme si quería. Era más alta que yo y parecía tener más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltala!—Ken intentaba vanamente que Ámber soltara mi cabello, pero era imposible. Literalmente, la rubia estaba barriendo el patio conmigo.

Al final, las amigas de ella intervinieron cuando notaron que Ken había salido corriendo a buscar a alguien para quitármela de encima. No quería ver mi aspecto cuando lograron que Ámber me soltara, porque era lógico que luciera desastrosa. Más de lo usual.

Me quedé en el suelo, incapaz de moverme por miedo a buscarme un problema mayor. Sentía que en cualquier momento vendría un profesor y me regañaría.

— ¿Está bien, señorita?

Alcé la mirada cuando escuché esa voz. Era desconocida, masculina y muy sedosa. Frente a mí estaba un chico de cabello grisáceo, con las puntas muy negras, con una bonita heterocromía* en sus ojos (uno verde y uno de color miel). Llevaba ropas extrañas, como de otra época, pero tenía una sonrisa bonita en su rostro, y me estaba tendiendo la mano.

Tomé su mano, y él me ayudó a levantarme.

—Me parece inapropiado tu comportamiento, Ámber—regañó el chico—. No sé que es lo que te ha pasado por la mente, pero dudo que haya sido algo coherente. Deberías avergonzarte, ése no es un comportamiento digno de una señorita… Pero ahora dudo siquiera que llegues a dama.

Me asombró la dureza de las palabras del desconocido, pero no lo mostré. Algo habrán tenido las palabras del de cabello grisáceo, puesto que la frustración en el rostro de Ámber se hizo presente. Ella se fue con sus amigas, murmurando cosas que no entendí y probablemente maldiciéndome.

—Muchas gracias por eso—dije, algo avergonzada—. Aunque no tenías por qué.

—Oh, no se preocupe—me sonrió—. ¡Qué maleducado soy! Me llamo Lyssandro, mucho gusto.

—Tranquilo, no se dio la oportunidad—le devolví la sonrisa—. Natalie, pero, por favor, dime Nat.

—Lindo nombre.

—Gra-gracias—sentí mis mejillas arder. El chico era alto, me podía llevar veinte centímetros con facilidad.

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos unos pasos que venían desde el pasillo del edificio. A los pocos segundos aparecieron el Sr. Farrés, nuestro profesor de biología, y la directora. Bien, si ya de por sí me daba vergüenza estar toda sucia y pegajosa frente a Lyssandro, era aún peor que la directora y un profesor me vieran así.

Genial.

Detrás de ellos, venía un Ken con la cabeza agachada. Algo que me dijo que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

— ¡Señorita Natalie!—levantó la voz la directora, con aspecto bastante molesto—. ¡Ésta actitud es completamente inadecuada para una señorita de su edad y su nivel!

—Directora, lo que ha sucedido es que…—intentó intervenir Lyssandro.

— ¡No se meta, Señor Lyssandro!—vociferó nuevamente la directora—. ¡Están todos castigados! ¡Dos horas de castigo!

—Pe-pero, tengo las clases extra…

— ¡Se quedará después de clases extra, entonces!

Bajé la mirada, con una frustración palpable. Probablemente Ken había querido explicar la situación y había terminado empeorándola. Suspiré, ya no podía hacer nada. La directora se fue, echando maldiciones a todo ser viviente sobre los malos alumnos que tenía, y el Sr. Farrés intentaba que se calmara.

Lyssandro se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, mientras que Ken había desaparecido en cuanto la directora había comenzado a gritarme. Suspiré de nuevo y entré al edificio, escuchando la risa de todos los que veían mi aspecto. Me dirigí a los baños con el pequeño "botiquín" que mi tía me había dado cuando comenzaron las clases; cepillo, perfume, maquillaje básico, pañuelos, toallitas húmedas y mis pastillas para la alergia. Sonreí con satisfacción y me encerré en un cubículo a limpiar la tierra de mis extremidades y rostro con toallitas, me cepillé el cabello y medio sacudí mi ropa. Ya no estaba tan desastrosa, pero seguía estando sucia. Me pasé un poco de brillo de labios, me eché un poco de perfume y salí del cubículo.

A veces era bueno tener una tía paranoica.

Guardé el botiquín rápidamente en mi casillero y luego salí corriendo a la siguiente clase: lengua. Al entrar, todos se quedaron viendo mi ropa durante unos minutos, pero me hice la que no se dio cuenta. Tomé asiento y la clase comenzó.

Bueno, sería un día largo. MUY largo.

* * *

En el otro capítulo Melody comenzará a tener más interacción, igual que las otras chicas. Lo prometo.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo será igual o un poco más largo, ya que pasarán algunas cosillas y habrá más personajes interactuando aparte de Sucre, Nathaniel, Ámber y Ken, que son como los que más han salido.

Espero que les haya gustado 3

*Heterocromía. Es el fenómeno de tener los ojos de distinto color.


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Lo siento! No tengo perdón, lo sé. He durado demasiado, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí está, espero que les guste :c

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

—Nat—me llamaron—, ¿tienes un momento?

Hice un mohín. Quería irme a casa para poder darme un baño y quizá llorar toda la tarde. Me sentía terriblemente humillada por lo que había pasado con Ámber, y que Nathaniel quisiera hablar conmigo no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Sabía que me veía desastrosa, y también me sentía así.

—Si no quieres…

—No, está bien—sonreí—. Sólo estaba pensando en volver a casa.

Se veía incómodo, y algo avergonzado. Probablemente estaba ahí para regañarme y no quería hacerlo, o quizá sólo no quería mirarme a la cara por la pelea que tuve con su hermana. En aquel momento no me importaba; no sólo él estaba decepcionado de mí, yo también lo estaba.

—Ken… me lo contó todo, ¿sabes?

Me encogí de hombros. Si era así, era casi obvio que me había hecho quedar como la heroína que notablemente no era. Nathaniel abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla con rapidez. No quería escucharlo, no quería confirmar su decepción hacia mí.

—Espero que…

— ¡Nathaniel!—chilló una voz femenina. Melody estaba justo al lado del rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándole con toda la adoración del mundo—. ¿Vas a casa? ¿Nos vamos juntos?

«Carajo», pensé mosqueada, «en serio ésta tipa no se da cuenta de que actúa como la novia que no es.»

— ¿Nathaniel?—insistió, casi a punto de hacer berrinche. Fue imposible no hacer una mueca de desagrado que el delegado notó casi al instante, por lo que comenzó a reír—. ¿Por qué te…? Oh, estabas aquí, Nat. No te había visto.

La castaña forzó una sonrisa amable que me pareció tan hipócrita que no me vino en gana devolvérsela. Me quedé ahí, mirándola con un odio tan edulcorado que al final desechó esa sonrisita condescendiente. Miró a Nathaniel y le dijo algo como "¿Qué haces con ella?", y también mencionó algo sobre mi aspecto. Quise rodearla con mis brazos por primera vez, para ensuciarla un poco y darle un poco del _amor_ que tanto me provocaba.

—Em… Bueno, yo me voy—me despedí con un movimiento de la cabeza y me volteé, nada dispuesta a ver a Nathaniel sufrir a manos de la princesita. Realmente creo que Melody y Ámber se llevarían bien; ambas quieren que me aleje del rubio.

—Te acompaño a casa—interrumpió Nathaniel. Puedo ver la mirada asesina de Melody traspasarme mil y un veces—. Tu aspecto es… eh…

—Diría que mi aspecto ayudará a que ningún tipo me haga comentarios indecorosos y/o intente algo—me reí—. Así que no es necesario. Melody quiere que la acompañes a casa, ¿no?

Nathaniel me envió una mirada claramente molesta. Él no quería estar a solas con Melody, pero sí hablar conmigo, el problema era que yo no tenía ganas de tener otra enemiga más en el instituto. Aún así, el rubio insistió y al final Melody y yo desistimos. Me acompañaría parte del camino, mientras que Melody volvería a casa sola.

Con un suspiro comencé a caminar, con Nathaniel a mi lado y sintiéndome realmente estúpida al caminar toda andrajosa por la ciudad. La gente me miraba entre asombrada y asqueada, y no sabía cuál de las dos me molesta más. El delegado sólo reía bajito, como para que no le escuchara.

—Amo mi aspecto—murmuré, con todo el sarcasmo que me fue posible.

—Ken dijo que le defendiste de Ámber—dijo, como tanteando si seguir o no—, y que ella… te golpeó.

—Golpear no, me haló el cabello más que nada—me encogí de hombros—. Este chico, Lysandro, intervino y me la quitó de encima. No hizo mucho daño, tranquilo.

—Su conducta no es correcta—insistió—. Lamento mucho que Ámber esté… portándose tan mal conmigo.

—Tampoco es como si yo no hiciera nada, ¿sabes? Es tu hermana, ponte de su lado.

—Sé que no eres inocente—se rió—, pero lo eres más que ella.

Me reí. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez no. Quizá sólo me había buscado el odio de aquella chica por defender a Ken, y por eso ahora ella estaba pasando dificultades con su hermano. Aunque, sinceramente, eso del cinismo no iba conmigo; Ámber era una bruja. Punto. Yo me había buscado los problemas, y ella con gusto me los daba.

Nathaniel me miraba como queriendo aguantarse la risa, y yo suspiré. Vamos, ¿Algún otro hecho vergonzoso que quisiera sucederme? ¿No? Bien, porque bastante pena sentía viéndome tan desastrosa frente al rubio. Aunque me hacía gracia que rechazara a Melody por acompañarme, pese a que la gente le mirara de manera confundida por el simple hecho de caminar junto a mí.

— ¿No crees que Melody se molestará?

—Tal vez—se encogió de hombros—. No me interesa, realmente.

Volví a reír.

— ¿Y esa risa?—inquirió.

—Tú—seguí riendo—. Es decir, pudiste haber caminado a casa con una pulcra y _perfecta _Melody, pero preferiste acompañar a casa a una _desastrosa _y horrible Nat. Increíble.

— ¿Acaso debe gustarme lo "pulcro y perfecto"?—preguntó. Justo cuando iba a responder, entendí sus palabras… Y él también. Nathaniel se puso tan rojo como un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear—. Yo… eh… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡No eres tan desastrosa! ¡NO! Eso tampoco… eh… Nat… yo…

— ¿Quieres decir que mi _desastrosa_ compañía es más divertida que la _pulcra_ de Melody?—murmuré, riendo.

En serio, jamás conocí un chico que se trabara tanto hablando con una chica. Pero en vez de ser molesto, me parecía tierno. Su sonrojo bajó un poco, y suspiró. Cuando se ponía así —como tomate— me daban ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas, pero como vivía ese dolor a diario con mi tía me abstenía de hacerlo. Además, era demasiado vergonzoso pellizcar las mejillas del delegado principal.

—Sí, eso.

—No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué ofendida?

—Digo, parece que me estás diciendo payaso.

—No lo digo en es…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, choqué contra algo y caí de bruces al suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza en la acera, por lo que ahora tenía una jaqueca digna de premio. Estaba debajo de algo, y ese mismo algo me golpeó nuevamente al levantarse. Cerré los ojos, quejándome audiblemente del dolor. Sin embargo, mientras yo me encogía en la vía pública, escuchaba a la perfección a dos personas gritándose:

— ¿No puedes ser un poco más delicado? ¡Es una chica, por Dios!

— ¡No es mi maldita culpa que ella no se fije por donde camina!

— ¡Pero la botaste!

— ¡Déjame en paz, mierda!

Abrí los ojos, y aunque veía medio borroso por la fuerza que había ejercido, pude ver una sombra rubia que reconocí como Nathaniel discutir con un tipo pelirrojo. No tuve siquiera que enfocarlo para saber quién era: Castiel. Aunque era nueva, para nadie era un secreto que Castiel y Nathaniel se llevaban como perro y gato. Y, la verdad, se avecinaba la tormenta.

—Enséñale a tu noviecita a caminar, delegaducho.

—N-no soy su novia—me quejé, sentándome en la acera—. Y, por lo que más quieran, no discutan.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Nathaniel, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a mi altura.

Castiel, quien nos miraba altivamente, se carcajeó. Su mirada tenía un «¿Segura?» escrito en su mirada, pero ya me caía bastante mal como para discutir por eso. El rubio me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y luego volvió a acercarse a Castiel. Ni siquiera con Ámber le había visto poner esa expresión de enfado.

Nathaniel reclamó sus pésimos modales, y Castiel comenzó a decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Quise gritarles, pero el dolor en mi cabeza era insoportable. Probablemente me había dado un porrazo, justo como el que le causé a Nathaniel el primer día… Sólo que un poco más fuerte.

Estaban a punto de darse de golpes —más que todo Castiel—, y yo me harté.

— ¡BASTA YA!—les grité—. Sean un poco maduros, ¿quieren? Si van a discutir, no lo hagan en plena calle.

Y comencé a caminar sola hasta mi casa. Por supuesto, Nathaniel le dijo unas cuantas cosas más a Castiel y luego se apresuró a alcanzarme. El dolor me taladraba el cráneo, por lo que andaba un humor de perros. Odiaba eso: cuando me sentía mal, automáticamente me ponía de mal humor… Y a veces era tal extremo que lloraba por todo.

Quiso decirme algo, pero levanté una mano en señal de enfado. Él suspiró. Faltaban sólo dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa, así que no duraría tanto ese trayecto con el incesante dolor. Él pareció notarlo, y quiso acercarse, pero no lo dejé.

— ¿Molesta?

—No, adolorida.

— ¿Te golpeaste?

— ¿Qué crees, genio?—gruñí.

—Hey, no la tomes conmigo.

Justo llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Mi mal humor explotó.

— ¿Qué no la tome contigo? ¿En serio? Maldita sea, Nathaniel, tú también discutiste—reclamé, sintiendo la bilis recorrerme las venas y terminar en mi lengua como un veneno—. ¡TAMBIÉN FUISTE INMADURO! Y aunque hubieras logrado que Castiel se disculpara, eso no habría arreglado el hecho de que me golpeé contra el asfalto y tengo un dolor de cabeza del infierno. Es justo como el asunto entre tu hermana y yo: ambas somos culpables. Tú y Castiel son culpables. Y, ¿sabes qué, genio? ¡MELODY ESTÁ MALDITAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI Y ME ODIARÁ DE POR VIDA POR LO QUE HICISTE HOY!

Nathaniel se quedó ahí, sin saber qué decir, mientras yo entraba a mi casa dando un portazo. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas: por enfado, porque fui demasiado grosera con un inocente; por dolor, mi cráneo iba a explotar; y por estúpida, porque estaba demasiado sensible.

En pocos segundos mi tía apareció, y pegó un grito cuando vio mi estado. «¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó, mi niña?», fue lo que preguntó. Pero no pude responder, por lo que dejé que me llevara a mi habitación mientras seguía haciendo preguntas. Ese, quizá, era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Era hora de aclarar un poco mi mente, y mi madre siempre me dijo que lo mejor era enumerar lo que me pasaba. Así entendería más rápido mis sentimientos.

Cosas que hice bien:

Defendí a Ken (por lo menos lo intenté).Pasé un poco de tiempo con Nathaniel (ay).Ámber tuvo que tragarse sus mentiras (já, batea esa, bruja).

Cosas que hice mal:

Pelearme con Ámber.Gritarle a Nathaniel.Meterme en la discusión con Castiel.Arruinar mi ropa.Levantarme cuando sonó el despertador.

Bien, las circunstancias eran deprimentes. Demasiado. Había arruinado las cosas con Nathaniel, y me deprimía en exceso. Es decir, el chico era tranquilo y simpático, pero a nadie le agradaba que le gritaran de la nada y por algo que no tuvo la culpa. Y también sabía que el rubio tenía su carácter… Y yo lo había arruinado todo.

Ay.

Por favor, que no me odie.

Maldito carácter.

Malditas hormonas.

Maldito —auch— golpe.

* * *

Ya, lo sé, un poquitín corto. Pero estoy bloqueadísima estos días.

Y, prometido, meteré más personajes en el siguiente.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir :D

Saludos.


	8. Capítulo 7

¿No duré tanto, cierto? Bueno, aquí está la continuación y espero mañana escribir el siguiente capítulo y subirlo. Mi idea era que, el próximo capítulo, lo narrara Nathaniel, pero no estoy muy segura.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Que siga narrando Su o que narre nuestro delegado?

Pues, bueno, acá tenemos más participación de parte de Violeta (otro de mis personajes favoritos).

Sin nada más que decir...

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

Tía llevaba quizá quince minutos observándome en silencio. Me miraba con preocupación y ternura a la vez, una mezcla bastante extraña, pero que me hacía sentirme un poco peor. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasó? ¿Me habría escuchado gritarle al rubio? ¿Lo habría visto? Seguro que sí.

Solté un suspiro, medio desesperada medio cansada.

Mi ropa aún era un desastre, pero estaba tan decepcionada que no quería moverme. Es decir, ya me conocía, y sabía que yo era así de estúpida cuando algo me molestaba. ¡Sabía lo impulsiva que soy cuando me duele algo! Pero no, olvido avisarle a Nathaniel sobre eso y sólo le tiro la bomba, como diciéndole «a ver qué haces con eso».

—Cariño, ¿pasó algo?

Me había preguntado eso unas diez veces ya, y no le respondí siquiera una. ¿Cómo explicar la estupidez más grande? Seguro por eso mis padres se habían ido de viaje sin mí: no tendrían que cargar con mi carácter. Me volteé, escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada, y mi tía soltó un suspiro. Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda, y comenzó a hacer círculos en ella con sus dedos. Eso siempre me relajaba, pero aquel día parecía no funcionar.

—Sólo fui demasiado estúpida, tía.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Oh, cariño, todas las mujeres somos _demasiado estúpidas_ cuando nos gusta alguien—no la veía, pero supe que tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. Y estoy segura de que si le explicas las cosas, él lo entenderá.

No le discutí el tema de «gustar», porque ya era perder mi tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo suponía ella que viera a Nathaniel a los ojos en la mañana? No podría hacerlo. Y si veía a Castiel era probable que lo pateara. Me senté en mi cama, y mi tía me abrazó con cariño. Estaba tan frustrada que casi podía llorar, pero no lo haría.

No era la primera vez que mi carácter me causaba problemas, y no sería la última.

Debía ser inteligente, darme un baño y pensar en la mejor manera de explicarle las cosas. Pero en aquel momento sólo quería hacerme bolita y desaparecer. La culpabilidad me pesaba en los hombros, y pronto me desplomaría en el suelo. ¿Lo llamaba? ¿Iba a su casa? No, rayos, no tenía ni su número ni su dirección.

Tal vez Violeta.

O Iris.

Quizá Melody, pero ella no me daría su número ni aunque le diera un millón de dólares. Antes tendría que decirle que era para decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba y que no quería volverlo a ver… Sólo por decir algo.

Además, era bastante tarde. Pasadas las cinco, a decir verdad, y sería estúpido de mi parte intentar algo a estas alturas. El tiempo se me había pasado volando a su lado, y con la culpabilidad se fue aún más rápido. ¿Acaso la culpabilidad era amiga de los minutos? Quizá enemiga, porque todos se fueron corriendo.

—Te traeré unas galletas y un refresco, ¿vale?—me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé ahí, sola.

Y entonces vi lo que podría ser mi salvación: los pocos libros que había podido traer de casa de mis padres. ¿Y si le compraba un libro? Parecería que estoy manipulando… Pero quizá podría escribirle una cartita de disculpas. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Y para mejorarlo todo, pasaría un tiempo a solas para pensar qué escribir y cómo.

Comí lo que mi tía trajo rápidamente, luego me metí a la ducha y me limpié los rastros del desastroso día que había tenido. Con el agua se iba la suciedad, y muy pronto se iría la culpabilidad… O parte de ella.

Me vestí con un jeans y la primera camiseta que me encontré, me calcé los zapatos, tomé mi bolso, mi billetera, mis llaves y salí de casa. Eran las seis, por lo que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la librería. Mi tía no preguntó nada, sabiendo quizá mi plan, y me deseó suerte al salir.

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad casi corriendo. Había gente por doquier, aunque la mayoría iba en sus propios asuntos, un gran porcentaje estaba estorbando en mi camino. Empujé a un par, que me gritaron, y seguí avanzando en mi camino. Como por arte del destino, encontré a Violeta justo en la tienda a la par de la librería.

— ¡Violeta!—dije, casi sin aliento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se volteó, con rostro asustado.

—Acabas de casi matarme de un infarto—me susurró—. Estaba comprando algunos pinceles; los necesito para terminar un cuadro. ¿Tú? No es normal verte en la ciudad a estas horas…

—Digamos que son compras de emergencia—sonreí con cierto aire de tristeza.

— ¿Emergencia? ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?—me preguntó preocupadísima.

—Deja de juntarte con Iris—regañé en broma—, se te está pegando su maña de tomar todo a la literal.

Violeta se carcajeó. Su cabello púrpura le cayó en la cara, y me encontré a mí misma envidiando lo pulcro y suave que se veía. ¿Por qué el mío tenía que ser siempre una maldita maraña? Precisamente por eso lo andaba recogido en un moño.

—Es sólo… Discutí con alguien—me encogí de hombros—. Venía a comprarle algo para disculparme.

— ¿Discutiste con Nathaniel?

Me ahogué con mi saliva ante lo inesperado de su pregunta. ¿Cómo rayos sabía? Quizá Nathaniel le había dicho a Melody, y Melody…

Nah, poco probable.

— ¿C-cómo supiste?—dije, carraspeando.

Negó con la cabeza, riéndose, pero se ofreció a buscar el regalo conmigo.

Entramos a la librería, casi vacía, y nos dirigimos de inmediato a la sección de novelas policíacas. Había varias que ni siquiera yo había leído, así que no tendríamos problema por la variedad. El problema estaba en elegir una que le gustara, que no la tuviera ya… Y que estuviera en el presupuesto de mi mesada.

Luego de dar unas tres vueltas, encontré el libro perfecto: "El sueño eterno", de Raymond Chandler. Tenía un argumento atrapante, conocía el autor, y el precio no era excesivamente caro. Incluso Violeta lo aprobó.

Pagué el libro, salimos y comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestras casas. Llegamos a una intersección donde tuvimos que separarnos, por lo que nos despedimos. Ella me deseó suerte, y aseguró que él no estaba enojado. Que jamás se enojaría conmigo. Pero no le creí. ¿Cómo no iba a estar molesto?

Caminé a mi casa tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegué y saludé a mi tía mucho más animada que la primera vez. Ella sonrió, satisfecha con mi alegría, y me dijo que la cena estaba lista. Nos sentamos, y comimos en silencio. Las manos me picaban por escribir la carta, pero a la vez el corazón me latía desbocado. ¿Qué podría escribirle sin que sonara demasiado estúpida?

Comí —casi tragué— mi comida y subí a mi habitación con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Bien, era la primera vez que escribiría una carta para alguien. Y estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Me acosté boca abajo en mi cama, con un cuadernillo y un lápiz en mano. Justo a mi lado estaba el libro, y la bolsita en la que lo escondería mañana en el instituto. Suspiré. Era la hora de la verdad. ¿Cómo podría comenzarla? Ni idea, pero escribí de una vez.

«Estimado Señor Nathaniel:»

Lo taché inmediatamente. Bien, lo estimaba, pero eso era demasiado formal para dos chicos de instituto que habían discutido por una estupidez.

«Querido Nathaniel:»

Tachón número dos: listo. Sonaba soso y empalagoso. Decidí que lo mejor era escribirle como se lo diría si tuviera las agallas para hablarle y mirarle a la cara mañana.

«Nathaniel,

No creo que tenga derecho a pedir perdón. Fui… grosera y estúpida. Me desquité con un inocente, todo por las desgracias que pasé. Y lo lamento. No te culpo si no quieres dirigirme la palabra jamás, es decir, ni siquiera yo lo haría. Pero, ya ves, hasta yo misma debo aguantarme. Tú no debes hacerlo. No debes cargar con mi carácter. Ni con mis frustraciones o mis gritos. Eres un chico genial, lo juro. Y detesto ser tan estúpida con el primer amigo que hago en este instituto. No pretendo nada con este libro, ¿sabes? Pero pensé que era un buen regalo. Y una buena disculpa. Sé que no lo arregla, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Así que, si en algún momento por tu bondadoso corazón pasa la posibilidad de perdonar mis errores, esta chica torpe e impulsiva te lo agradecerá toda su vida. En serio.

No te conozco hace mucho, pero te aprecio.

Nat.»

Doblé la hoja de manera que se escondiera en el libro, por lo que, una vez metida en él, metí el libro en la bolsa, y con un marcador permanente escribí en ella un «Lo siento :c», con todo y carita triste porque así me sentía. Dejé la bolsa justo al lado de mi mochila, para no olvidarla, y con un sentimiento entre triste y esperanzador, me dormí esa noche.


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Sí, sí, ya sé que está muy corto. Pero elijan: ¿más largos, y duro meses en actualizar, o cortitos pero actualizo más seguido?

Pero bueno, éste capítulo es un poco más... interesante que los demás, creo.

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho.**

—Entonces, como pueden ver en el cuadro que acabamos de hacer, las mujeres tienen tres posibilidades: enfermas, portadoras o sanas. En el caso de los hombres, es más limitado: enfermos o sanos.

Y sí, estaba en clase de biología.

La verdad era que prefería cosas más prácticas, como química o física, pero genética no estaba nada mal. Al menos no era un libro entero de teoría y nombres extraños, sino puras probabilidades. Lo cual me gustaba… Pero no podía concentrarme.

A mi lado, Violeta, me miraba con una sonrisilla. Ya había visto la bolsita con el libro en mi bolso, y estaba esperando pacientemente a que me decidiera a dárselo a Nathaniel. Y sí, había tenido suerte en no encontrármelo todavía. Porque, si lo veía, era capaz de tirarle el libro en la cara y salir corriendo.

Aunque prefería dejarle el obsequio en la sala de delegados, con un letrerito donde se lea «Para Nathaniel» y que él solo se enfrentara a mi vergonzosa carta. Pero me daba miedo que Melody entrara y por pura "casualidad" botara el libro y quemara la carta. O cualquier otra persona.

No sabía dónde dejárselo, y tampoco quería dárselo frente a frente.

—Podríamos decirle a Iris que se cole en la sala y lo deje donde Nathaniel pone sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo Iris sabe siquiera donde pone sus cosas?—inquirí, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Tan bien lo conoce?

—No—soltó una risita. El profesor nos miró con severidad, por lo que ambas volvimos a nuestros libros sólo por un momento—. Pero, te aseguro que será menos sospechoso que si tú te colas.

—Touché.

Al final, decidimos que involucraríamos a Iris también. No quería arriesgarme, en serio, y quería arreglar las cosas con él. Iris estaba en clase de química, con Ken, por lo que debíamos decirle en el receso. Así que pusimos atención en clase y seguimos las instrucciones para resolver los ejercicios.

El profesor siguió dando algunos ejemplos de genética y de enfermedades hereditarias, por lo que al final de la clase todo se volvió aburrido. Apuntes, apuntes, tarea, apuntes, más tarea y más apuntes. Violeta se distrajo dibujando en su cuaderno mientras yo escribía con dificultad lo que el maestro dictaba.

—Y, también, harán un resumen de su libro de texto de las páginas—un murmullo de descontento llenó la habitación—: 202, 204 y 207. En ese orden, por favor.

Y llegó, como si lo hubieran llamado, Nathaniel. Tocó la puerta y esperó que el profesor le diera permiso para abrir. Lo miré, casi suplicando que volteara a verme, pero no lo hizo. Estaba molesto conmigo, muy molesto. Mi corazón se encogió, a sabiendas de que todo era mi culpa.

—Profesor, la directora me pidió que le llevara a la señorita Natalie.

Pegué un respingo. ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Volteé a ver a Violeta, y con un mohín le dije que hablara con Iris si no llegaba a tiempo. Me levanté de mi asiento y salí, junto a Nathaniel. Las dagas que me envió Melody no pasaron desapercibidas. Ni para él, ni para mí.

Y comenzamos a caminar hacia la oficina de la directora, lado a lado. En un silencio tan malditamente incómodo y tenso que casi podías cortarlo con un cuchillo e incluso tocarlo con la mano. Era tan incómodo que ambos mirábamos hacia lados opuestos, con tal de no mirar al otro.

¿Tanto había arruinado las cosas?

Llegamos, entonces, al despacho de la directora. Nathaniel abrió la puerta, y cuando creí que la cerraría, me miró. Me miró con sus ojos de miel por primera vez desde que le había gritado, y no parecían molestos ni ariscos. Sino heridos y algo solos. Me sonrió, ahí, frente a la directora.

—Suerte—murmuró, y me dejó entrar.

Mis entrañas se derritieron, y mi corazón se dividió en dos: culpabilidad y ternura. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera verme de esa manera aún con lo mal que lo había tratado? Pero bueno, lo importante en ese momento no era Nathaniel, sino la directora y lo que quería de mí.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Ken y a Ámber ahí mismo, sentados frente a la directora. Ella me ordenó sentarme, y lo hice justo al lado de Ken. Ámber parecía que, si me le acercaba a un radio de tres kilómetros, me mordería. Y prefería evitar.

—Ya que están todos presentes, me gustaría pedirle disculpas—me dijo la directora. Enarqué una ceja, ¿Qué?—. Ayer la inculpé de un altercado con el que usted no tenía nada que ver, al menos no en el sentido disciplinario, e incluso le obligué a quedarse en la sala de castigos.

—Pero…

—No he terminado—casi me gruñó—. El señor Kentin ayer me contó lo que sucedió, y el delegado principal vino a hablar conmigo antes de que comenzaran las clases—mi respiración se cortó, y Ámber soltó un bufido—. Incluso, la señorita Ámber ha venido a confesar que estuvo… haciendo cosas no tan buenas ayer.

— ¿Y eso significa?

—Que el castigo de ayer no significa nada—miró con severidad a la rubia—. Y para usted, señorita, habrá dos horas de castigo por lo que resta de la semana. Pueden irse.

Recogí mis cosas y me levanté, aún shockeada por la charla con la directora. ¿Me quitaba el castigo? ¿Se había disculpado conmigo? El mundo estaba loco, realmente. Ken caminó a mi lado, con aspecto orgulloso, y me reí. Seguro era porque había logrado salvarme de una buena regañada, pero apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Ámber, en cambio, apenas Ken se alejó de nosotras, me tomó y me pegó contra los casilleros. Tenía una expresión molesta, incluso las venas se le marcaban en su frente. Tuve miedo, lo juro. Pensé que en cualquier momento me golpearía, o mínimo me dejaría calva ahí mismo.

—Que mi hermano esté ciego respecto a ti no significa que yo lo esté—volvió a golpearme contra los casilleros, que retumbaron con fuerza junto con mi caja torácica—. Me ganaste ésta vez, pero no dudes que habrá revancha. Engañaste a la directora utilizando la manipulación, pero tengo contactos mejores y más válidos que los tuyos, espero que te prepares para…

—Ámber, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Esa era la voz de Castiel Cascarrabias, acompañada del timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso.

Me sentí aliviada por un momento, pero luego recordé que probablemente él no haría nada para salvarme de esa bruja. Así que aprovechando el ensimismamiento de la bruja con el pelirrojo, me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo. Escuché que soltaba una maldición, pero no corrió para alcanzarme.

Me detuve justo frente a la sala de delegados, donde estaban Violeta e Iris.

Saqué la bolsita, se la di a Iris y ella con una sonrisa entró a la sala. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y tan disimulada que nadie se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa que decía "Lo siento :c" en las manos. Me reí con Violeta ante eso, pero esperamos a que ella saliera.

Melody apareció, doblando por el pasillo, y la sonrisa encantadora que traía se borró al verme.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo, intentando sonar amable y alegre.

—Iris—contesté, en el momento justo en que ella salía—, estaba buscando unas cosas sobre su horario. Y ya terminó, así que… ¡Ya nos vamos!

Tomé a las dos de la muñeca y las arrastré a la siguiente clase: Lengua. Nos tocaba juntas, así que todo era más fácil. Le pregunté a Iris dónde dejó la bolsita, y solamente sonrió. No me dio buena espina, pero confiaba en ella, así que lo dejé pasar. Entramos al salón, tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos, y nos volteamos para seguir charlando.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el receso terminara, y la maestra no había llegado.

Violeta se rió cuando conté lo de la directora, e Iris dijo que Ken era demasiado tierno. Sí, Ken era tierno; se preocupaba por todos e intentaba proteger a sus amigos a su propia manera. Pero jamás sería tan tierno como Nathaniel cuando se trababa y se ponía tan rojo como un tomate. Ante la imagen mental, solté una risita, y ambas voltearon a verme.

—Quien solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda—bromeó una chica, pasando a nuestro lado.

— ¿De qué te acordaste?

—De nada que ustedes no hayan visto antes.

Y la profesora llegó.

El resto del día se fue bastante rápido, aunque fue muy aburrido. Incluso una chica se desmayó en el almuerzo, y nadie supo por qué. Melody, que parecía haber superado su etapa de celos, formó equipo conmigo en matemática, cuando teníamos que resolver cinco problemas contra tiempo. ¡Ganamos, por supuesto! Más que todo porque nuestros contrincantes ni siquiera recordaban las tablas de multiplicar, pero fue divertido.

Melody era una chica agradable, y sí, costaba creer que Nathaniel la hubiera rechazado.

—Nat, espera.

Me volteé cuando escuché mi nombre. Iba de salida, ya camino a mi casa. No había manera que alguien pudiera alcanzarme a esas alturas. O quizá sí. Era Nathaniel. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestar, ya que apenas llegó a mi lado me abrazó con fuerza, riendo como loco. Bien, o se había intoxicado… o estaba alucinando.

— ¿Nathaniel?

— ¡Oh!—dijo, como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me soltó de inmediato, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa—. Yo… lo siento…

—No me estaba quejando, ¿s-sabes?—titubeé.

—Es sólo que… pensé que me odiabas—se rió—. Y gracias por el libro.

—Tú deberías odiarme—le sonreí—. Pero agradezco que no lo hagas. Y lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme mucho, así que… Gracias—me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla—, linda tarde, Nathaniel.

Y me fui, dejándolo aturdido a mi espalda.

* * *

¿Bonito, no? Me encanta eso de Nathaniel xD da el cariño pero luego se apena todo.

El próximo capítulo tendrá más sabor (?) y las cosas entre Su y Nathaniel comenzarán a avanzar más. Es decir, dejaremos de lado los sonrojos y el tartamudeo para pasar a cosas más serias (if you know what I mean) ok no. Pero la idea es ir dejando más en claro qué pasa entre ellos y por qué andan tan juntos.

Si no actualizo la otra semana, me mataron los exámenes.

¡Besos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Volví luego de una larga ausencia.

Quiero compartirles que ya terminé la secundaria, y ahora sólo me falta pasar las pruebas nacionales (bachillerato). Fui uno de los mejores cinco promedios de mi clase, y eso me tiene muy contenta. Así que hoy, que tuve libre, he escrito toda la mañana para traerles el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve.**

Los días pasaban bastante rápido en Sweet Amoris. Y, aunque habían pasado ya casi siete meses desde el inicio de clases, no dejaba de pensar en lo cursi del nombre y en lo extraño que era el instituto. Por ejemplo, ahora estábamos preparando un festival cultural, y cada clase debía preparar algo diferente. Era algo así como una jornada de puertas abiertas para que "otros jóvenes admiren la excelencia del Sweet Amoris y se decidan a confiar sus sueños a nuestros profesionales". Las palabras de la directora me daban risa.

Algunas tardes salía con Iris y Violeta, pero todo se volvía más divertido cuando se juntaba Kim. Ella le daba el humor a nuestras tardes, y era imposible no reír cuando estábamos juntas. Tía las invitaba constantemente a casa, encantada con ellas, y les ofrecía de todo cuando llegaban. Creo que las pobres aumentaban un par de kilos cada que iban a casa.

Melody salía con nosotras, y me trataba con normalidad. Sin embargo, se ponía quisquillosa cuando las chicas sacaban el tema de lo cercana que parecía mi relación con Nathaniel. Pero, prefería ser prudente y evitar problemas, por lo que sólo decía que no era nada importante. Ámber, «ricitos de oro» como la llamaba Kim, aún se creía la reina del instituto y todas asegurábamos que así sería hasta que saliéramos del instituto con nuestro título.

Había algo que todas habíamos notado sobre Ámber y que nos divertía demasiado: lo enamorada que parecía estar de Castiel Cascarrabias. Yo le había puesto el sobrenombre y Violeta se reía cada vez que lo escuchaba. En realidad, Castiel no era tan malo como todos decían, aunque sí demasiado temperamental. Había hablado con él bastante, e incluso se divertía gastándome bromas, lo que Iris me traducía a que le agradaba. Pero, lo divertido no era ver a Ámber regando babas y corazones por él, sino ver su indiferencia.

A todas les divertía muchísimo, y aunque me hacía cierta gracia, no soportaba verlo completamente. Ámber podía ser una bruja, pero me dolía ver a cualquier persona derrochando amor en alguien y que ese alguien no le tome importancia. Se le veía en el rostro lo mucho que pensaba en Castiel, y a él se le notaba lo mucho que le desagradaba la rubia. Y aunque me divertía la situación, no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la chica.

—Nat, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pegué un respingo. Claro, estaba en la biblioteca con Nathaniel.

—Lo s-siento, creo que estaba divagando—dije, poniéndome completamente roja.

Él soltó una risita, como si le divirtiera mi vergüenza. Sí, estaba con Nathaniel en la biblioteca, estudiando biología porque teníamos un examen al día siguiente y biología no era mi fuerte. Para nada. Sin embargo, Nathaniel era bastante diestro con la materia y explicaba de maravilla. Siempre me ayudaba a estudiar, y con él nunca me aburría.

—Creo que me di cuenta—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Demasiado aburrido?

—Sólo no me gusta la materia—bufé, frustrada—. Nunca he sido buena en esto, y ya no me entra ningún proceso más de la respiración celular o de la fotosíntesis.

—Dijiste lo mismo el trimestre pasado de matemáticas y terminaste siendo el segundo mejor promedio—me reprendió—. No seas pesimista, falta poco para que terminemos.

—Bien, pero después iremos a aquella cafetería. Muero de hambre.

Nathaniel se rió.

—Siempre tienes hambre.

Su comentario hizo que enrojeciera por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Sí, a veces era demasiado estresante el sonrojarme por todo lo que decía o con sólo encontrarlo observándome. A decir verdad, me encontraba demasiado nerviosa a su alrededor…

—P-perdón—murmuró, cuando se enredó con sus pies al intentar acercarse para explicarme otro concepto.

…y parecía que él también alrededor de mí.

En una hora más ya habíamos cubierto toda la materia que nos entraba en el examen, y yo ya recitaba todos los procesos bioquímicos. Así que recogimos las cosas y salimos del instituto, con rumbo a la cafetería con el mejor café del mundo. Bien, exageraba, pero hasta la repostería que vendían era increíble.

Era, curiosamente, la misma cafetería donde le había vertido el café a Ámber en la cara. Nathaniel me había acompañado un día luego de que habernos quedado hasta tarde en el instituto, ayudando a los profesores a acomodar las cosas para el festival artístico que habíamos hecho sólo un par de meses atrás. Estábamos cansados, hambrientos y con ganas de tomar algo caliente porque hacía un frío increíble.

Y, desde entonces, íbamos algunas veces luego de estudiar.

Entramos al local, y de inmediato el chico detrás del mostrador nos sonrió a ambos. Le devolvimos el gesto y fuimos a la mesa de siempre; en la esquina y alejada de las demás. Nos dejamos caer en la silla, yo con un agotamiento mental que merecía premio, y Nathaniel cansado de llevar toda una tarde intentando que aprendiera biología.

Pedimos lo usual, y charlamos mientras esperábamos lo nuestro.

—De hecho, eres el segundo mejor promedio del instituto—comentó.

—Amm… Deja de decirlo—me encogí de hombros—. Sé que debería sentirme orgullosa, pero también mis amigas se sienten mal al ver mis calificaciones, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé—me sonrió—. Te recuerdo que soy el mejor promedio.

— ¿Me estás contando o sólo fanfarroneas para impresionarme?—bromeé.

— ¿Estás impresionada? Entonces he hecho un buen trabajo.

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan suya. Esa sonrisa que derretía mis entrañas y me provocaba unas ganas incontrolables de besar esos labios. Él tenía algo que me hacía sentir bien. Algo que necesitaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Los chicos arrogantes no son atractivos, ¿verdad?—dijo la mesera, llegando con nuestro café y comida. La conocíamos, por supuesto, y el comentario iba dirigido a mí.

—Precisamente—me reí, mientras le daba una probada a mi cheesecake de mora.

— ¿Acaso es un complot?—se quejó él, tomando de su café.

—Sólo era un comentario—reiteró ella, retirándose—. Así no lograrás llegar a su corazón nunca.

Nathaniel se atragantó con el café, y yo me quedé ahí sin saber qué decir. Luego de unos segundos volvió a respirar con normalidad, y con mi mirada le pregunté si estaba bien del todo. No respondió inmediatamente, sino que mordió su sándwich de jamón.

—Esa chica es rara—dijimos a la vez.

Nos reímos por el coro que hicimos, y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Nathaniel odiaba los dulces, y lo había descubierto tiempo atrás. Yo los amaba, en especial el helado de vainilla y el pastel de chocolate. Él me molestaba diciendo que moriría de diabetes si seguía comiendo tanto azúcar.

Al terminar, pagamos y salimos. Insistió, como siempre, en acompañarme a casa, pero ésta vez no me negué. La tarde ya estaba acabando, y el cielo oscurecía poco a poco, por lo que el celaje era bastante lindo. Me tomó la mano cuando me tropecé con una piedrilla, y desde entonces no la soltó.

Y deseé que no lo hiciera. Deseé que jamás soltara mi mano.

Pronto estábamos en la cuadra de mi casa, y me sentí un poco decepcionada. ¿Un poco más de tiempo era mucho pedir? Quizás sí. Llegamos a la puerta, toqué para que mi tía abriera, y Nathaniel me llamó en ese momento. Volteé el rostro, y sin darme cuenta ahora nos estábamos besando. Sus labios en los míos, como el perfecto accidente de haber volteado cuando su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío. Nos separamos de inmediato, rojos como tomate, y volteamos a ver a otro lugar.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo?—dije, intentando no tartamudear.

—No es nada… importante—agachó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de mí—. Nos vemos mañana.

Y prácticamente huyó.

Ahora sabía cómo se sentían sus labios, y aunque hubiera sido un accidente, me sentía en las nubes. Lo siento por Melody, pero oficialmente, no era la única que había caído ante los sutiles encantos del rubio.

Cuando estuve en la anhelada soledad de mi habitación, tomé mi móvil y envié un mensaje a Violeta de inmediato. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y no era tan despistada como Iris como para contarle a Melody. Tecleé el mensaje rápido y lo envié.

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato: «QUE TU QUE CON EL DELEGADO PRINCIPAL?!».

Tecleé la respuesta con la misma velocidad: «No hagas un escándalo por algo sin importancia. Fue un accidente.».

Y de nuevo su respuesta histérica: «Hare una conversación grupal con Kim, asi que asegúrate de estar online. Sino te juro que ire a tu casa y yo misma iniciare la sesión.»

No le contesté, pero obedecí al instante. Tomé la laptop que mi padre me había dado hace algunos años, y abrí mi cuenta. En pocos minutos me apareció la ventana de la conversación grupal. La primera en entrar en pánico fue Violeta, de nuevo. Kim estaba tranquila, y más bien reía por la reacción de nuestra pequeña Vi. Hablé con ellas un gran rato, pero el cansancio me ganó y me dormí sin siquiera cenar aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Melody me estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados en la entrada del salón de biología. No le di importancia y entré, primero mi examen y luego ella. Por supuesto, no me dejó entrar.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Y yo necesito releer mis apuntes de biología porque voy para examen—me solté de su agarre—. Podemos hablar en receso.

— ¿Los mismos apuntes que hiciste ayer con Nathaniel?—atacó.

—Para tu información—murmuré, comenzando a enojarme—, hago mis propios apuntes. Y lo que haga o deje de hacer con Nathaniel no es de tu incumbencia, Melody, así que suéltame.

En sus ojos pude ver ese reflejo verde de los celos, pero realmente no me importaba. Estaba asustada por el examen de biología, y aunque quisiera discutir con ella el asunto para evitar una escena, mi prioridad era mi clase y mi examen. Pero no parecía entender, sino que apretó su agarre y clavó sus uñas en mi piel.

—Suéltame.

—No—casi gruñó.

Con mi mano libre me quité su mano del brazo.

—No tengo tiempo para niñerías, Melody. Te considero mi amiga, pero no voy a aguantar que intentes hacer una escena cada vez que Nathaniel me ayude a estudiar—le solté directamente—. Si te soy sincera, todos en el instituto sabemos lo enamorada y obsesionada que estás con él, pero no por eso vamos a cortar toda comunicación con Nathaniel. Entiéndelo.

Mientras entraba al salón y me sentaba, pude ver que Melody se iba limpiándose las lágrimas. ¿Había sido demasiado dura con ella? Tal vez así había sido, pero fue ella quien me clavó las uñas en primer lugar. Y sólo le hablé con la verdad, nadie podía juzgarme. Y aunque lo hicieran no me importaba.

Cayó un papelito justo entre mis manos, y lo abrí.

«Melody sabe lo que pasó ayer. Hizo que yasabesquien le contara. Quizá eso es lo que quería hablar contigo.»

Era, claramente, Violeta. Le garabateé que quería repasar para el examen y que hablaríamos con Melody al receso, y le pasé el papel. Saqué mi libro y mis apuntes, leí unos minutos antes de que el profesor entrara. Repartió exámenes y empezó la verdadera prueba.

Nathaniel era un excelente profesor. Sabía todas las respuestas del examen, así que lo terminé bastante rápido. El maestro me dejó salir, así que recogí mis cosas y fui a la Sala de Delegados, buscando al rubio para contarle su hazaña y nuestro éxito. Sin embargo, al entrar estaba Melody llorando en sus brazos.

«No puede ser», murmuré hastiada. Era lógico que le había dicho alguna estupidez a Nathaniel sobre lo que había pasado más temprano.

— ¿Pasó algo, Melody?—fui directa.

— ¿Acaso no te bastó el ataque de temprano?—respondió Nathaniel, molesto.

Rolé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

—Melody, la actuación te está quedando perfecta, pero me parece demasiado estúpido que le hayas dicho a Nathaniel que te "ataqué". Sabes que no fue así, la que atacó fuiste tú—el rubio me miró sin entender. Suspiré, dejé mis cosas en el suelo y comencé a contar—. La cosa fue así: cuando llegué al aula de biología, Melody me estaba esperando. No quería dejarme entrar y me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo y le dije que mejor hablábamos en receso porque quería repasar. Entonces, la chica que tienes en brazos me preguntó inquisitivamente si mis apuntes los habías hecho tú y comenzó a hacer una escena de celos que, a decir verdad, me repugnó. Nathaniel, sabes que te aprecio, pero detesto que esté manipulándote con lágrimas y que hayas creído lo que dijo. No sé qué fue, y no me interesa. Lo único que le dije es que todos sabíamos lo enamorada que está de ti y que no por eso íbamos a dejar de hablarte.

Melody salió del abrazo de Nathaniel y se dirigió a mí, la rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¡Es tu culpa!—me chilló— ¡Incluso lo has besado y llevas sólo unos meses aquí! Yo he estado con él desde hace años, y nunca…

—Melody, basta—se interpuso el rubio—. Te dije que fue un accidente, y estás actuando como si…

— ¿Cómo si fuera tu novia?—terminé por él—. Bienvenido al mundo real, Nathaniel. Ha actuado así siempre.

—Lo sé—murmuró, arrugando el ceño—. Melody, te aprecio, pero no me gustas. Y odio decirlo delante de Nat, pero la has involucrado y no entiendo qué es lo que pretendes con todo este teatro, pero te creía más madura. Además, pensé…

— ¡Cállate!—lloró, mientras corría fuera de la sala.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, ninguno seguro de qué decir. Acababa de presenciar el rechazo formal de Melody, y me sentía culpable. Había causado la situación, y además, el tema del beso había salido a flote y ahora me sentía demasiado avergonzada. Nathaniel regresó a acomodar carpetas, y yo me quedé ahí, quieta.

— ¿Qué venías a decirme?

—Oh—pegué un respingo—. He terminado mi examen, y… gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.

—Sabía que lo harías bien—me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y volvió a lo suyo.

—Lamento… lo de Melody.

—No lo hagas—recogió el siguiente puñado de carpetas—. Alguien tarde o temprano debía decirle en la cara las cosas, y te tocó hacer el trabajo sucio. Discúlpame por ponerte en una posición tan complicada… Es tu amiga, y se han peleado por mi culpa.

—No peleábamos por ti, egocéntrico—bromeé—. Quizá tengas razón, sólo espero que no me odie.

—Siempre sabes cómo herir el ego de un hombre—murmuró, haciéndose el dolido—. Y lo dudo, ella no es rencorosa. Igualmente, creo que era hora de hacerlo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me gusta alguien, y ella habría sido algo así como un obstáculo si seguía con esa actitud.

El corazón me latió con fuerza, y me dolió el pecho al oír sus palabras. ¿Le gustaba alguien? Así que éramos dos las rechazadas en un mismo día. Jo, rechazada y sin siquiera haberme declarado. Triste pero cierto. Nathaniel estaba rojo hasta las orejas al decir eso, y me causó ternura verlo tan apenado.

— ¿Es una buena chica?—murmuré, queriendo saber más. Me acerqué a él, con todas las carpetas restantes y me agaché junto a él, en la misma posición.

—Umm… sí. Es algo impulsiva—sonrió—, muy sincera y bastante insegura respecto a sus capacidades.

—Y… ¿Es bonita?

—Eso no te lo diré—se rió al ver mi puchero—. Cuando llegue el momento, la conocerás.

Le sonreí por puro compromiso, sintiendo un dolor atravesarme el corazón. ¿Era esto lo que Melody sentía cada vez que veía a Nathaniel sonriéndome? No estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Pero ahora todo estaba un poco peor que antes… Ahora el beso de ayer no significaba nada para él, cuando para mí significaba todo.

* * *

Ya, tenía que hacer lo del beso. Era la perfecta excusa para la huida de Nathaniel.

Y bueno, no crean que odio a Melody, en serio. Sólo me desagrada lo pesada que se pone respecto a Nathaniel, pero por lo demás me cae bien. No la adoro como a Rosa o a Violeta, pero bueno.

Oh sí, a Nathaniel le gusta alguien y lo está ocultando. En el siguiente capítulo nos despediremos del pequeño Ken, pero le daremos la bienvenida a los gemelos. Así que, espero que me sigan apoyando para entonces. Mil gracias a las que me dejan sus reviews, que son muy importantes para todo autor.

Un abrazo.


	11. Capítulo 10

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Como les dije la vez pasada, los exámenes me mataron. Estuve bastante ocupada con lo de las pruebas nacionales y no tuve oportunidad de sentarme a escribir y a forzar a mi mente a brindarme ideas para el fanfic. Pero aquí estoy, con un capítulo que amé escribir y espero que ustedes amen leer.

Como ya estoy prácticamente de vacaciones, significa que podré actualizar un poco más seguido.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

—Ken se fue.

— ¿Qué?

Miré a Iris como si tuviera dos cabezas. Tenía que estar bromeando. Ken no podía haberse ido, es decir… ¿Por qué? Ella se encogió de hombros, y Violeta sólo suspiró. Eso explicaba el por qué había dejado de toparme al chico de lentes en los pasillos. Eso explicaba la sonrisa victoriosa que vestía Ámber últimamente.

—Su padre se enteró de lo que le hacía Ámber—susurró Iris, casi como si tampoco se lo creyera—. Y decidió meterlo en una escuela militar.

—Es… increíble.

—Me dijo que te diera esto—murmuró, buscando en su bolso. Acabábamos de salir del instituto, era un viernes e íbamos camino al centro de la ciudad, a buscar algo qué hacer porque quedarnos en casa no nos apetecía a ninguna de las tres.

— ¿Me dejó algo?

Violeta mi miró con una mirada incrédula. Sí, sí, quizá era estúpido que preguntara si él me había dejado algo dado que mostraba demasiado afecto hacia mí, pero aún así me parecía demasiado. Entonces, Iris sacó un osito de felpa de su bolso que me enamoró sólo con verlo. Era pequeño, y tenía una camiseta con un corazón.

—OH DIOS—chillé, mientras abrazaba el osito. Todas las personas se quedaron viendo, pero no me importó—. ¡Es hermoso! Ahora me siento culpable.

Iris se echó a reír.

Guardé el osito en mi bolso y seguimos caminando. El período de exámenes finales justo acababa de terminar, por lo que en la ciudad se podía ver varios grupos de muchachos buscando diversión. Nosotras éramos más tranquilas, y con una buena cafetería con conformábamos. Mi mente seguía en el último libro que había leído, y en el vacío que me había dejado terminarlo. Por supuesto, Violeta e Iris creían que se debía al delegado principal.

Desde que Nathaniel me había dicho que le gustaba alguien, me había alejado un poco de él. No quería ser un impedimento, porque pese a lo mucho que él me atraía, jamás podría ser un obstáculo si su felicidad estaba con otra persona. Tampoco planeaba deprimirme, era una trivialidad, y eso no significaba que había perdido su amistad. Sin embargo, mis amigas estaban seguras que la expresión afligida de mi rostro se debía a él.

Entramos a la cafetería de siempre, aún charlando sobre lo que no me causaba malestar, y al sentarnos llegó un mesero de inmediato a tomar la orden. Iris pidió un chocolate, Violeta un té y yo un espresso, una torta de chocolate pequeña para compartir y listo. Iris nos comentó lo que planeaba en sus vacaciones, mientras que Violeta y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Mi tía tenía que trabajar, por lo que era obvio que no saldría de la ciudad ni haría nada interesante. Violeta, en cambio, sencillamente no le agradaba salir a lugares muy concurridos, por lo que la soledad de su casa era perfecta para trabajar en sus pinturas.

— ¿Y si vamos las tres a la playa?

—No lo sé—me encogí de hombros—. No estoy segura de que mi tía me dé permiso, ¿sabes?

—Oh, vamos—me miró con picardía—. Quizá incluso te encuentres a cierto rubio…

—Esa es otra razón por la cual no iría—murmuré. Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero con nuestro pedido, y fue la interrupción perfecta para callar a Iris.

La pelirroja me miró con expresión acongojada, pero no dije nada. No es que quisiera evitar a Nathaniel, es sólo que mi plan de dejarlo en paz por un rato se verían arruinados si nos encontrábamos en la playa. Además, si él iba, era obvio que iría también Ámber. Y estar con ella cerca del mar significaba estar cerca de la muerte. No me acercaría, ni de chiste.

—Volviendo al tema—me metí una cucharada de torta a la boca—. ¿Crees que Ken volverá? Digo, todo eso de la escuela militar…

—Creo que sólo es un entrenamiento—explicó Iris—, o eso me dijo él. Tal vez su padre quiere que aprenda a defenderse.

Asentí, encontrándole cierto sentido a esa explicación. Terminamos nuestra comida, y entonces Violeta sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, ese que siempre llevaba consigo. Nos explicó que había estado trabajando en una nueva técnica y que quería que le diéramos nuestra opinión. Era una acuarela, nítida y hermosa. Un paisaje submarino con varios peces de muchos colores. La técnica estaba perfecta, y el colorido me enamoró.

Iris también dio su aprobación, y justo como pensamos, Violeta estaba roja como un tomate. Nos levantamos luego de pagar la cuenta, y cuando nos acercábamos a la entrada, la persona que menos pensaba encontrarme entró al café: Melody. No hablaba con ella desde el último altercado que tuvimos, y ella mantenía distancia con Kim, Iris y Violeta. Ninguna de nosotras intentaba alejarse, pero tampoco pensábamos rogarle.

Pero ahí estaba ella, y me sorprendió más ver a Nathaniel entrar justo después de ella.

—Oh, Nat—saludó el rubio, con su bonita sonrisa bailando en los labios—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

De inmediato sentí las miradas de Iris y Violeta.

—Sí—solté una risa demasiado fingida—. Pero ya nos íbamos, que tengan una linda tarde.

Me volteé sin darle tiempo a responder, y salí del café. Iris me siguió al instante, mientras que Violeta se quedó hablando un poco con Melody, que con fingida amabilidad le contestaba. No obstante, no fui lo suficientemente rápida, y pronto escuché un tercer sonido de pasos que, por supuesto, no eran de nuestra amiga.

—Nat, espera.

—Voy tarde, Nathaniel—mentí—. Lo siento.

—Te conozco y sé que estás mintiendo—dejó de seguirme, pero sólo pude dar un par de pasos más.

Iris me susurró que volvería por Violeta, y yo no pude responderle. Se alejó con rapidez, y enseguida escuché a Nathaniel acercarse. No iba a actuar como una llorona dolida, pero tampoco podía fingir que no me afectaba verlo con Melody luego de lo que pasó. Me sentía traicionada, por estúpido que sonara, y estaba tan molesta que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Quería echar a correr y llegar a mi casa, encerrarme en mi pieza y llorar hasta quedarme dormida mientras maldecía a todo ser vivo.

—No es lo que crees.

—No creo nada—me volteé. Le sonreía con tanto cinismo que me sorprendí a mí misma—. No estoy molesta, ni nada por el estilo. Es en serio que voy tarde, debo llegar en diez minutos a casa o mi tía me asesinará.

—Si no creyeras nada, no estarías forzando esa sonrisa.

Suspiré.

—Estoy molesta porque sales con Melody aún luego de que intentara inculparme para gustarte—admití—, pero, como ya te dije, no es mi asunto. Voy tarde, Iris y Violeta están esperándome, y a ti te espera Melody.

—No me gusta Melody.

—Lo sé—le sonreí—, pero eso no significa que hayas dejado de gustarle.

Me miró con un sentimiento que no supe descifrar, pero no me importó. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, sin embargo, Nathaniel intentó detenerme agarrando mi bolso… Y eso hizo que aquel osito de felpa tan tierno cayera al suelo. Con rapidez me agaché a juntarlo y limpiarlo, cerciorándome de que estaba en perfecto estado, y luego volví a meterlo en mi bolso.

— ¿Un osito?—inquirió. Tenía la mirada oscurecida.

—Sí, lo compré con las chicas—mentí. No supe por qué, pero no me sentía capaz de decirle que fue un regalo de Ken.

—Ken lo llevaba hoy en la mañana.

—Seguro lo compramos en la misma tienda—insistí—. Que disfrutes, Nath.

Y esta vez sí me fui.

Violeta e Iris pidieron permiso de emergencia para dormir en mi casa, y mi tía feliz por tener otras dos chicas a quienes cuidar aceptó de inmediato la idea. Yo, por mi parte, estaba frustrada, pero no quería someterme a un interrogatorio de mi tía, así que disimulé todo lo que pude.

Una vez que estuvimos solas en mi habitación, con la música a todo volumen y las galletas de mi tía a un lado, Iris comenzó a contarnos que su plan de ir a la playa era porque iría con Castiel Cascarrabias. Eran amigos desde hacía tiempo, pero ella nunca sabía qué hacer cuando él tenía uno de sus ataques de ira. Claramente, otra razón por la cual no ir. Estábamos a una semana de las vacaciones de invierno, esas dos ansiadas semanas de descanso antes de volver a clases para enfrentarnos a un festival de no-me-acuerdo-qué. A la directora parecían gustarle mucho los festivales, la verdad.

—Oye, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso con Nathaniel?—inquirió Iris, con toda la inocencia del mundo. Definitivamente, era demasiado distraída.

—Nada—murmuré—. Ha querido "explicarme" qué hacía con Melody, pero le dije que no era mi asunto. Y supongo que he arruinado todo cuando se cayó el regalo de Ken justo frente a sus ojos.

—Tal vez lo pusiste celoso—susurró Violeta, con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

—No creo—me reí—. Nathaniel es demasiado tranquilo para eso, ¿no creen?

—Las apariencias engañan, Nat—vuelve a reírse Iris.

Quizá aquel cambio en su mirada era una señal de celos, pero preferí no darle importancia. A fin de cuentas, a él ya le gustaba otra chica, y no había manera de que fuera yo. Hablamos un rato más sobre los exámenes y lo que quería la directora con el próximo festival. Ninguna tenía idea, así que comenzamos a dar ideas de lo más absurdas y bizarras. Estábamos locas.

Bueno, yo lo estaba.

Quizá, sólo quizá, estaba loca por él.

-.-.-

La semana siguiente comenzó con una lentitud abrumadora. Luego de la repentina dada de baja de Ken, Ámber se lucía por los pasillos como una ganadora y me miraba con una amenaza viva en sus ojos. Casi diciendo «la próxima serás tú», y a decir verdad me daba escalofríos mirarla.

No obstante, aquella semana tuvimos dos alumnos nuevos: Armin y Alexy. Un par de gemelos bastante diferentes entre sí respecto a sus personalidades, pero también bastante unido. Iris no tardó en quedar prendada del gemelo gamer (¿Armin?), mientras que Alexy se ganó mi confianza increíblemente rápido.

— ¡NAAAAAAAT!

Suspiré al oír semejante grito. Hablando del rey de Roma… Alexy venía dando brinquitos y con una cara de alegría tan exuberante que no pude aguantarme la risa. Me tomó las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo, mientras yo lo imitaba riéndome. Los demás alumnos nos veían como bichos raros, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?

— ¡Hay una nueva colección en la tienda de ropa!—chilló— ¡Tenemos que ir!

—Estás demente—volví a reírme—. Fuimos de compras ayer, y gasté todo mi dinero, ¿recuerdas? Mis ahorros son para las vacaciones de invierno y no pienso gastar ni un centavo de eso antes.

— ¡No importa!—canturreó. En serio, Alexy estaba loco—. Te compro algo, ¿te parece?

— ¿Estás loco? Nos conocemos hace tres días.

— ¡Precisamente por eso!—el timbre sonó y comenzó a arrastrarme consigo a la siguiente clase. Suerte que estábamos en la misma—. Tres días y eres la única chica que puedo considerar mi amiga.

Me reí.

—Bien, pero déjame elegir, ¿vale?—insistí—. No quiero que te gastes una fortuna ni que compres algo que no usaré nunca.

—Prometido—me guiñó un ojo.

Como era miércoles, la clase a la que íbamos era biología. Argh, odiaba biología. Saqué mi libro y comencé a tomar apuntes en el momento exacto en que el profesor comenzó a explicar el tema. Alexy estaba justo detrás de mí, al lado estaba Violeta… y al otro lado estaba Nathaniel.

La clase fue horrorosamente larga, y no pude salvarme de Nathaniel esta vez. Me dijo que tenía algo qué mostrarme, pero que debía acompañarlo a la Sala de Delegados por un momento. Me disculpé con las chicas (y Alexy), y seguí a Nathaniel. Si él iba a actuar como que lo del viernes no ocurrió, yo haría lo mismo.

Entramos a la sala, y la encontramos extrañamente vacía. Me explicó que todos los delegados estaban en una reunión con la directora, pero como él era el delegado principal, podía faltar y luego le ponían al tanto. Siendo sincera, no le creí una palabra, pero era él quien se metía en problemas, no yo. Y lo estaba haciendo por mí, así que no podía enojarme.

—Asómate por la ventana.

Con una mueca de desconfianza, obedecí. Y, frente a mis ojos, había un hermoso gatito blanco con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho. Una de sus patas delanteras también era negra, como si usara un guante, y tenía los ojos de color celeste. Era, por mucho, el gato más lindo que había visto.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Por Dios, es hermoso—susurré, sin poder ocultar lo maravillada que estoy—. ¿Es tuyo?

—No—se encogió de hombros—. Me encantaría tener un gato, pero mi madre es alérgica.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Es callejero—explicó—, se ha quedado en los alrededores porque suelo alimentarlo en las tardes.

— ¿Quién es un niño bueno?—le piqué, solo por el gusto de molestarlo.

—Yo—se rió—. Pero, tengo algo que darte.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre su casillero, ahí, en la sala, y en pocos minutos sacó una cajita blanca con un lazo celeste. Me la dio, y cuando la abrí no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Estás loco—susurré. Era un collar. La cadenita de plata era tan fina y delgada que casi se perdía en la caja, y el dije era la forma perfecta de la cabeza de un gato. Con un lazo entre sus orejas, del mismo color que los ojos del gato que Nathaniel acababa de mostrarme—. ¿Me das esto?

—Creí que estabas molesta—se encogió de hombros—. Y ya que una vez me regalaste una de tus novelas favoritas, pensé…

—Pero esto es… demasiado.

—Si no te lo quedas, lo botaré—amenazó.

Me tiré a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y riendo. Era el regalo más bonito que me habían hecho nunca, y era aún más especial por el hecho de que fuera él. No tenía idea de dónde había quedado la otra chica, pero en aquel momento no me importaba.

-.-.-

— ¿Y ese collar?—preguntó Alexy, cuando caminábamos hacia la tienda.

—Amm… Nathaniel me lo dio—murmuré, a sabiendas de que podía confiar en Alexy. Mis mejillas inmediatamente se pusieron rojas.

— ¿Con que el delegado principal, pillina?—inquiere el de cabello celeste, mirándome con insinuación.

«Sí», quise decir. Sin embargo, la verdad era que no era nada más que mi amigo. «Por el momento», agregó una vocecilla con maldad. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Sí, por el momento no era nada más que un amigo.

* * *

Como pueden ver, ya vamos avanzando con la timidez de Nathaniel.

Lo de la cafetería con Melody lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que amen tanto a Alexy como yo (ni se nota, ¿verdad?). Es, definitivamente, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y si fuera heterosexual, les aseguro que dejaría a Nathaniel por él. Pero bueh, mejor lo dejamos de mejor amigo.

Por cierto, tengo dos novelas en proceso en Wattpad, por si alguien quiere darse una vuelta por ahí y leerlas. Mi user es NatC02.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Y mil gracias a las que toman su tiempo en dejar un review!

Un abrazo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Digamos que ya lo edité, y ahora está muchísimo más decente. Intentaré ponerme de inmediato a escribir el siguiente capítulo, para avanzar un poco más rápido. Lamento mi ausencia, en serio, pero en el one-shot ya expliqué un poco qué sucedió y por qué estuve tan atrasada.

Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo once**

— ¡Pruébate ésto!

Atajé el vestido que Alexy me tiró y fui a cambiarme, con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. El collar que Nathaniel me había dado seguía en mi cuello, y me hacía más feliz que comprar ropa junto a Alexy. Me metí el vestido y salí, bastante satisfecha con la vista.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Es ese. Por Dios. Es EL vestido. Hermoso. Fantástico. Está decidido. Déjame comprártelo, por favor—hizo un puchero—. Hasta puedes seducir a cierto…

— ¡ALEXY!—chillé, callándolo de inmediato—. Es bonito, pero algo... ¿Retro?

El chico se levantó, con expresión cansada, y me arrastró hasta un espejo. Se puso a mi espalda, y comenzó a mostrarme los pros del vestido y unos pocos contras.

—Mírate.

—Alexy…

—Con el largo de la falda no enseñarás nada indebido—me guiñó un ojo—. Este adorno azul del cuello combina con tu bonito collar… Y también el vestido hace que luzcas tus curvas.

—No seas idiota—refunfuñé, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

—Además, se vería hermoso con unos botines negros, ¿no crees?

Al final, terminó convenciéndome. Me compró el vestido y un adorno para el cabello, y yo compré los botines que tanto quería Alexy pese a haberme prometido no gastar más dinero. Caminamos juntos hasta casa, y se quedó a cenar, por insistencia de cierta señora. Mi tía estaba encantada con él, con su sentido del humor y sus expresiones. Esa noche preparó de todo: pasta, galletas y hasta pastel, definitivamente mi tía parecía no querer que Alexy se fuera, y cumplió con su cometido más fácil de lo que pensé.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó, sirviendo otro pastel de chocolate—. Mira la hora.

—Vaya, se ha hecho tarde—murmuró Alexy.

— ¿Y si te quedas?—ofreció mi tía, con la mirada brillante por la emoción. Me atraganté—. No habrá problema si hablo con tus padres, ¿cierto?

— ¡Me encantaría!

Y sí, esa noche Alexy durmió en mi casa. En mi habitación. Fue bastante divertido, porque mi tía intentaba emparejarme con él, sin saber que Alexy tenía otras _"preferencias"._ Preferencias que de inmediato lo hicieron mi amigo y prácticamente mi confidente. Con gente como él era fácil distraerse. Hablamos toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente me obligó a ponerme la ropa nueva. Mis mejillas ardían mientras caminábamos hacia el instituto. No me veía mal, pero la expectativa era mucha. El collar de Nathaniel seguía en mi cuello, y me hacía sentir bastante segura. Además, mi tía había recogido mis lentes en la óptica y los llevaba esa mañana. Tantas cosas nuevas, justo el día que comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Entramos al instituto y caminamos de inmediato al salón de Lengua, donde había otro par de alumnos. Nos sentamos en los asientos de siempre, y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello para entretenerse en algo. Iris entró, sonriéndome y de inmediato preguntó por mis lentes. Le expliqué mi reciente problema de vista y se rió, diciendo que era un buen cambio. Entonces, entró Armin con cara de pocos amigos y señalándome acusadoramente.

— ¡Tú! ¡Ladrona de hermanos!—me gritó. Alexy soltó una carcajada.

—Armin, tu hermano…—intenté explicarme.

No era mi culpa que Alexy durmiera en mi casa. Fue un complot de mi tía, y él pudo negarse si hubiera querido. Pero no, su naturaleza amable salió aflote y aceptó muy gustoso la invitación de mi querida tía. Claro, Armin no sabía eso y dudaba que fuera a escucharme de todos modos. Suspiré, mientras Alexy reía un poco más y escuchaba a Iris suspirar por el susodicho.

—Te dije que reaccionaría así—se rió el de cabello azul.

Me reí. Ciertamente Alexy me lo advirtió antes de irnos a dormir, pero jamás pensé que fuese en serio. En cambio, al ver la expresión enfurruñada de Armin le creí de inmediato. No obstante, la molestia no le duró mucho. Admitió, poco después, que fue un alivio no tenerlo encima una tarde, ya que al fin pudo jugar todo el día sin que alguien se lo impidiera. Ahora el ofendido era Alexy. Violeta entró después, co los libros en la mano y en medio de un bostezo. Tenía la misma expresión distraída de siempre, pero se le notaba algo feliz. Se lo atribuí a que por fin tendríamos dos semanas sin deberes ni profesores, y es que también me encontraba bastante emocionada. Incluso comenzaba a pensarme la idea de ir a la playa con las chicas, y relajarme así un poco.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara cuando Nathaniel entró. Hice un ademán de saludarle, pero no tuve oportunidad. Me esquivó por completo, ni siquiera alzó a verme. Bajé la mano —que se había quedado a medio camino—, y decidí concentrarme en mi libro de texto. A mi lado, Alexy refunfuñó algo sobre lo imbécil que estaba siendo, e Iris comentó que parecía algo molesto. Fuera lo que fuera, me hirió más de lo que admitiría. El tema de hoy era falacias. Esas cosas de lógica que a decir verdad nunca les encontré sentido, pero al menos era entretenido. La profesora explicó el siguiente ejercicio y pidió que hiciéramos equipos de dos. Inmediatamente Alexy haló mi pupitre y me puso justo a su lado, sacándome una risa.

—Trabajen en la página 150, clasificando los enunciados. Los que son falsos, corríjanlos.

Comenzamos de inmediato. Las letras no se me daban mal, y Alexy lo notó de inmediato. La página tenía como mínimo treinta enunciados, y en quince minutos llevábamos un sesenta por ciento hecho. A la media hora de dar la indicación, Alexy y yo nos levantamos para que nos revisaran el trabajo. Estaba perfecto, justo como pensé.

— ¡Eres una pequeña genio!—murmuró Alexy, abrazándome con fuerza. Volví a reír.

En definitiva, Alexy mejoraba mucho mi humor. La profesora nos ordenó salir del salón mientras la clase terminaba, y mientras recogía mis cosas el siguiente en pasar fue Nathaniel. Volvió a evitar mi mirada, y esta vez decidí ignorarlo también. El chico de cabello azul decidió ir al patio por un poco de aire libre, mientras yo caminé a paso lento hasta la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de terminar un libro, así que no era mala idea aprovechar mi tiempo libre. Me faltaban diez páginas para terminar cuando alguien entró. Era Nathaniel.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—le reclamé, cuando intentó irse—. Has estado actuando extraño…

—No pasa nada—musitó, cortante.

— ¿Por qué…? ¡Argh!—gruñí—. Bien, toma esa actitud. No te rogaré. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás molesto, pero estás actuando como todo un imbécil.

Enarcó una ceja. Era la primera vez que le veía poner esa expresión mosqueada, y me sorprendió más que la dirigiera a mí. Porque, sin ánimo de ser engreída, él siempre era amable y todo sonrisas conmigo. No era normal que me mirara con tanta frialdad cuando el día anterior me había obsequiado un collar hermoso con una expresión tan dulce que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Simplemente no era normal, pero Nathaniel creía que yo era estúpida si pensaba que iba a ignorar lo obvio.

—Alexy durmió en tu casa, ¿cierto?—se cruzó de brazos, y se apoyó contra la pared—. ¿Y soy yo el que actúa como imbécil?

—Es gay.

Nathaniel me miró, sin decir nada. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca formando una perfecta 'o' ante lo que dije. Su expresión ya no era hostil, si no un poco avergonzada. Comencé a reír sin siquiera proponérmelo, sin embargo fue inevitable. Era obvio que él había malinterpretado mi llegada en la mañana con Alexy y por eso actuaba tan frío conmigo. Y aunque debía estar molesta, no podía estarlo del todo. Sólo sonreí, porque eso significaba que había estado al menos un poco celoso.

— ¿Qué?

—Alexy, tonto—solté una risa—. Es gay. Homosexual. Como quieras decirlo. Por eso se quedó en mi casa. ¿Crees que mi tía habría estado de acuerdo de ser de otra forma?

Oh sí. Mi tía confesó luego que notó las preferencias de mi amigo. Por un momento yo misma pensé que mi tía estaba prácticamente publicando en el periódico que no tenía novio y tirándome a los brazos del primero que se presentara a la puerta. Pero no, mi tía no estaba tan loca como parecía. O tal vez sí, no estaba completamente segura sobre ese asunto.

— ¿Ahora vas a dejar de actuar como un idiota y vas a saludarme y a disculparte por haberme ignorado en clase?

Se rió. Una risa sincera y profunda. Y no pude evitarlo; corrí hasta él y lo abracé con fuerza. Tardó un poco en rodearme con sus brazos, pero no me importó. Se sentía bien estar ahí, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Nos quedamos así un rato, yo escuchando su corazón palpitar tan acelerado como el mío, y el con su cabeza apoyada en mi cabeza. Sabía que estaba oliendo mi cabello, y eso me hacía gracia. Ahí, en sus brazos, podía olvidar que a él le gustaba otra chica e imaginar por un momento que en realidad gustaba de mí.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Así que estaba celoso de mí?—preguntó Alexy, en el almuerzo. Estábamos todas las chicas y él comiendo afuera, cerca de un gran árbol—. Te dije que ese vestido lo haría caer.

—Bueno, a mí me consta que le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Alexy cuando se juntó contigo para la clase de Lengua—agregó Iris, soltando una risita—. A veces es tan bonito ver a Nathaniel reaccionar así.

Rolé los ojos.

Siempre terminaban sacando el tema de que Nathaniel parecía otra persona estando conmigo, y yo siempre discutía que no era así. Él siempre actuaba así conmigo, desde que lo conocía, así que en realidad no entendía qué era tan extraño en su comportamiento. Aún así, eso no evitaba que sacaran sus conclusiones y me molestaran demasiado. Iris volvió a reír cuando le envié una mirada amenazante, sabía que podía avergonzarla tanto o más con Armin si me lo proponía.

— ¿Armin no se molestará porque estás comiendo con nosotras?—preguntó Kim, medio sarcástica. Las demás soltamos una risa.

—Nah—se rió—. Mamá le alistó su almuerzo, así que no hay problema.

Comimos así, mientras discutíamos los planes fijos para esas dos ansiadas semanas. Al final, acepté ir a la playa, y Alexy prometió arrastrar a Armin fuera de casa para que recibiera un poco de aire. Violeta también se nos unió, avergonzada y todo, pero aceptó. Nos desviamos algunas veces a mi atuendo, pero finalmente el timbre sonó, y no tuvimos más remedio que volver a nuestras respectivas clases. De nuevo iba a biología, pero al menos estaría Nathaniel ahí para explicarme.

Y así terminó el día lectivo. No tenía planes para la tarde, así que podía volver directo a casa y dormir lo que restaba del día. Mañana iría con Iris al cine, y luego iríamos a comprar algunas cosas. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero al menos por hoy quería descansar.

— ¿Ya te vas?—escuché a mi espalda.

—Algo así—me encogí de hombros. Ahora Nathaniel estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa un poco extraña—. No tengo planes.

— ¿Y desperdiciar tan bonito atuendo?—sonrió, casi juguetón. Su comentario me hizo sonrojar de inmediato—. Tienes que salir.

— ¿Ah sí?—me carcajeé, comenzando a caminar. Todo para disimular el sonrojo de mis mejillas—. Salir sola no es lo mío, Nath. Hasta luego.

—Insinuaba que quería que me acompañes—dijo, y no tuve que mirarlo para saber que estaba rojo cual tomate, justo como yo—. Debo ir a…

—Me encantaría.

Me guió por la ciudad hasta llegar a un edificio algo antiguo, donde compró un par de botellas de agua y seguimos con nuestra caminata. Era la primera vez que recorría la ciudad propiamente, y era bastante bonita, Desde que había llegado no había visto mucho más que el centro y el camino hasta el instituto. El agua se nos acabó a medio camino, pero no nos hacía falta. Los pies me comenzaron a doler ante el pequeño tacón de los zapatos, pero decidí ignorarlo, a fin de cuentas no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de zapatos, y no arruinaría el ambiente que teníamos por una nimiedad como esa. Nathaniel me notó algo incómoda, y terminó por cargar también mi bolso que estaba un poquitín pesado. Al menos para mí.

— ¿Qué hacías… con Melody esa tarde?—inquirí, mientras caminábamos. Si él pudo interrogarme por lo de Alexy, tenía mi derecho para devolverle la jugada.

Él sonrió, casi esperándoselo.

—Me acompañó a la librería a elegir un regalito—dijo, casi vagamente. Suspiré, y soltó una risita—. A decir verdad, tengo algo para ti.

Buscó entre sus cosas, y sacó un paquetito de color azul. Lo abrí con cuidado, casi queriendo atesorar hasta el envoltorio. Era un libro. Su portada era algo extraña, pero en letras grandes y rojas decía «Nunca olvides que te quiero», de Delphine Bertholon. Una autora francesa. Una de mis favoritas. Me sonrojé por el título, y supe que él también cuando comenzó a hablar.

— ¡N-no me malentiendas!—tartamudeó—. No puedo contarte por qué se llama así sin decirte el final del libro, así que… Léelo. No es una novela policíaca, pero es bastante bueno.

Sonreí. Ya no me importaba dónde estaba esa chica que tanto le gustaba a Nathaniel, había decidido que era hora de intentar acercarme a él mucho más. Ser su amiga ya no me bastaba.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza —por segunda vez en el día— antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Lo atesoraré.

—N-no es nada.

Caminamos por la ciudad un rato más, fuimos a la cafetería de siempre y cuando comenzó a oscurecer, tomó mis manos entre las suyas para mantenerlas calientes. Un gesto inocente que me aceleró el corazón.

— ¿Has venido aquí con alguien más?—le pregunté, curiosa—. Usualmente venimos juntos.

—No—murmuró—, sólo he venido contigo. Y algunas veces solo, cuando quiero leer.

—También yo, excepto la vez que empapé a tu hermana en café—me reí—. Ken me siguió hasta aquí sin que lo notara.

Nathaniel soltó una risa.

—No te rías, no es… bonito.

—Tal vez estaba enamorado de ti—dijo, un poco más serio.

—Lo estaba—volví a reír—. Espero que ahora en la escuela militar lo supere.

—Tendrá que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté, sin entenderlo.

No me contestó.

Luego de pagar —y de discutir porque él no me dejó pagar mi parte—, caminamos con las manos entrelazadas y las mejillas rojas hasta mi casa. Eran pasadas las siete, pero estaba tan oscuro como si fueran las diez. Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé —cosa que odié—, y por fin Nathaniel me devolvió mi bolso.

— ¿Es así como se siente estar en una cita?—inquirió.

Estaba bastante segura de que no se dio cuenta de que dijo eso en voz alta, así que solté una risita. Me acerqué a él y lo besé, esta vez de verdad. No duró más de dos segundos, pero bastó para dejarlo turbado.

—Así se siente estar en una cita—le dije, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a mi casa.


	13. Capítulo 12

Parece que tengo una época buena de inspiración, así que lo aprovecharé.

Bueno, acá está el siguiente capítulo, que espero también les guste tanto como a mi.

No tengo mucho qué decir, así que...

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo doce**

Bien, había sido malditamente impulsiva y ahora mis mejillas ardían como si hubiera estado expuesta al sol sin protección por lo menos durante cuatro horas. Por el aspecto de la casa, parecía que mi tía llegaría un poco tarde y, a decir verdad, lo agradecía. La sonrisa estúpida jamás se borraría de mis labios, al menos no por lo que restaba el resto del fin de semana. Podría contárselo a Alexy o a Violeta, pero no. Quería guardar ese momento para mí, y disfrutarlo como sólo la soledad me lo permitía.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezándome un par de veces, con una ansiedad impropia de mí. Lo había besado. Acababa de besarlo. Hacía menos de cinco minutos había unido nuestros labios en un efímero contacto, y mi corazón aún latía desenfrenado. Había sido atrevida, y estúpida, e impulsiva y muchas otras cosas. En realidad, ni siquiera yo podía creer mi propia conducta. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Feliz? ¿Confundido? No lo sé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo me sentía.

Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y me tiré a la cama, riendo como la idiota que en realidad era. Había cometido la estupidez más grande, pero sencillamente no podía sentirme mal por ello. Me cambié por mi pijama y al fin mis adoloridos pies descansaron, cepillé mi cabello y bajé por un vaso de leche y algunas galletas. Puse música a todo volumen y me encerré en mi habitación, aún con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

Cuando terminé las galletas, comencé mi nuevo libro y me perdí en su historia. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la música terminó o siquiera cuando mi tía llegó a casa. Hasta que, claramente, irrumpió en mi habitación con su escándalo usual.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Tienes planes para mañana?—murmuró, sentándose a mi lado.  
—Fue un buen día—le sonreí. Las mejillas se me colorearon de rojo de inmediato, pero intenté hacerme la inocente—. Mañana iré con Iris al cine, y luego de compras.  
— ¿Pasó algo interesante?—inquirió, con esa sonrisa suya que conozco tan bien—. Te ves bastante feliz hoy, cariño.  
—No pasó… nada interesante.

No le diría que había besado al delegado. Jamás.

— ¿Llegaste hace poco?  
—Algo así—me encogí de hombros. Había olvidado avisarle que salí en la tarde—. Un amigo me invitó a pasear por la ciudad. Ya sabes, aún no conozco muy bien el lugar y…  
— ¡Tuviste una cita!—chilló, y de repente me abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Lo sabía! Fue ese chico rubio de la vez pasada, ¿cierto? ¡Sabía que era él!  
— ¡No fue una cita!

Volvió a mirarme como diciendo «ni siquiera tú te lo crees», y sin preguntar más se fue. Esa noche me dormí temprano, con la sonrisa de estúpida en mi cara y con la calidez de sus labios fresca en mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-

—Vamos al agua, Nat—me haló Rosa.

Estábamos en la playa. Era lunes, y entre Alexy y Rosalya habían convencido a mi tía y prácticamente me arrastraron fuera. Armin logró zafarse de su hermano y se quedó en casa con sus videojuegos, mientras que Iris y Violeta llegarían un poco más tarde. Eran, para mi desgracia, las ocho y treinta de la mañana.

Hice un mohín.

—Mejor caminemos un rato y así esperamos a las chicas. Es demasiado temprano.  
— ¿Jugamos a la pelota?—ofreció Alexy, mostrándonos la desinflada pelota playera.

Rosa se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Terminó yendo al agua sola, mientras Alexy y yo nos pasábamos la pelota. No me preocupé más por el asunto de Nathaniel, era poco probable que me lo topara estando de vacaciones. Así que, me dedicaría a disfrutar esas dos semanas. Aunque se suponía que era invierno, el día estaba soleado y el calor era casi insoportable, y la arena se calentaba con una velocidad increíble.

Cuando el reloj mostró que eran las diez de la mañana, Iris y Violeta hicieron su aparición. Y mientras Rosa salía del agua, nosotros recogíamos las cosas para ir por un helado a la tienda. El calor era realmente insoportable, más para mí, que siempre fui amante del frío, la lluvia y la nieve. Caminamos hasta la tienda, y mandamos todas a Alexy a comprar los helados. Rosa, estilando, se negaba por completo a entrar así, y nos amenazaba si hacíamos siquiera el intento de dejarla sola.

—Chicas, ¿no quieren darme una mano?—inquirió el pobre, haciendo malabares con nuestros cinco helados para que no se cayeran.

Casi corrí a su lado y le quité dos de los helados que traía, y al fin se estabilizó. Comenzaban ya a derretirse, y aquello nos causó más risa cuando a Iris se le cayó su helado en un descuido. Me ofrecí a ir por otro para ella, ya que fue mi culpa por molestarla con que Armin había aparecido. Era una pequeña venganza por todo lo que me habían dicho sobre Nathaniel, pero no esperaba que se desperdiciara. Le di mi helado a Alexy con la amenaza de que si llegaba a comérselo metería algo más que solo arena en sus pantalones, y corrí de vuelta a la tienda.

La fila había crecido considerablemente, pero al menos adentro había aire acondicionado y no estaba cocinándome. Había muchísima gente, pero nadie conocido, y eso de alguna manera me relajó. Castiel se negó a ir a la playa cuando Iris le comentó que iríamos todas las demás, así que prácticamente era poco probable que nos topáramos a alguien del instituto.

Llegué a la caja y pedí un helado de chocolate, esperé a que me lo dieran y me volteé para irme. Pero, no planeaba que alguien estuviera tras de mí con lo que parecía un helado aún más grande que terminó en mi cabello. Escuché una risa estruendosa y no me quedó duda de quién era: Ámber. Lo que me faltaba. Levanté la cabeza, y de inmediato comenzó a reír más fuerte.

—No quería venir a la playa pero ahora estoy bastante feliz de haberlo hecho—me dijo entre risas—. ¿Sabes? Eso te queda bastante bien como…

— ¡Ámber! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Esa voz.

La rabia me carcomía, pero no le daría el gusto a Ámber de perder los estribos. No ahora que sabía que Nathaniel estaba ahí también. Ella arrugó el ceño, a sabiendas de que si su hermano veía lo que había hecho, estaría en problemas. Así que sonreí, porque justo cuando la rubia pensaba irse, su hermano apareció justo en frente. El helado derretido resbaló por mi cara, y me aguanté las ganas de soltar una maldición contra Ámber y toda su descendencia. En cambio, respiré hondo e intenté calmarme un poco para no decir algo inapropiado.

—Yo… iré a lavarme—murmuré, intentando irme y evitar una escena. Pero no fue tan fácil.

—Oh, Nat, estabas—escuché la voz de Nathaniel, pero no alcé la mirada. Era humillante tener el cabello lleno de helado—… aquí. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ámber, tú…?

— ¡Ella me empujó!—se quejó, mintiendo tanto que me dieron ganas de patearla—. Y mi helado se cayó. Fue karma, Nath.

—Como digas, Ámber—refunfuñé, sin ánimo siquiera de defenderme—. Iré a dejarle su helado a Iris, y me lavaré el cabello luego.

Nathaniel me miraba fijamente, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del beso volvía una y otra vez, y no podía verlo a los ojos. Mucho menos cuando mi cabello estaba todo embarrado de dulce. Sabía, también, que Ámber tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que no intentaba ocultar, y la verdad poco me importaba.

—Ten—le dijo a Ámber—. Compra otro helado. Acompañaré a Nat afuera y la ayudaré a…

— ¡Viniste aquí conmigo!—casi chilló—. No te vayas con ella.

Nathaniel resopló.

—Ya no eres una niña, serán sólo unos minutos.

Y sin más que decir, tomó mi mano —también embarrada de helado de chocolate— y me arrastró fuera de la tienda. Miraba el piso, sin poder siquiera levantar el rostro. Las mejillas me ardían y el corazón me latía con fuerza. De todos los lugares del mundo, tenía que topármelo en la playa. Por el rabillo del ojo lo miré, y confirmé mis sospechas. Vestía una simple pantaloneta blanca con flores azules, unas sandalias y la piel al aire. Sabía que estaba en forma por las pocas veces que había tenido oportunidad de abrazarlo o estar muy cerca de él, pero… Estaba mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

Mi traje de baño era un bikini que mis padres me habían regalado hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca tuve tiempo de estrenar. Era bonito, pero tampoco era nada fuera de lo común. Y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de taparme hasta el rostro en aquel momento. Su mano entrelazada con la mía, mientras él prácticamente me arrastraba por la playa.

—No la empujaste—dijo, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta—. Y sé que ella no lo hizo a propósito.

—Lo sé—susurré, sin querer que me escuchara—. Pero aunque fue sin querer, se burló como si hubiera sido adrede.

Soltó una risa, y me di cuenta de que actuaba como si lo del viernes nunca hubiera ocurrido. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o preocupada por ello, pero decidí que lo hacía para que las cosas no se tornaran incómodas entre nosotros. Y era mejor así, pese a que me doliera que no quisiera hablar sobre el tema.

Llegamos donde estaban los demás y encontramos una escena un poco extraña. Las chicas estaban enterrando a Alexy mientras le hacían cuerpo de sirena en la arena, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada descomunal que probablemente la escucharan hasta en China. Pero fue inevitable. La cara sonriente del chico por fin cayó en mí y mi rostro lleno de helado, luego en Nathaniel y por último en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— ¡Ya llegó la pequeña genio con tu helado, Iris!—canturreó Alexy.

Le tendí el helado a medio derretir a Iris y me disculpé por las condiciones del mismo. Y antes de que pudieran preguntar qué carajo había pasado con mi cabello y por qué Nathaniel tomaba mi mano, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar donde estaban las duchas que la gente usaba para quitarse la arena. Nathaniel no había dicho una palabra, pero imaginaba que aún estaba un poco turbado por la escena.

—Alexy es un poco…

— ¿Extraño?—terminé por él, y asintió, dándome la razón—. Algo, sí. Pero también es muy divertido y tiene muy buen gusto.

Llegamos a las duchas, y de inmediato solté su mano y me adentré en una de ellas. Él se quedó al margen, mirándome con una risa algo extraña, lo cual me incomodó un poco. Le devolví la mirada, confundida, y él comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Que pareces una niña—ríe un poco más—. Toda llena de helado.

Abrí la ducha y comencé a echarle agua con las manos, a manera de venganza.

— ¡Eso es injusto!

—No lo es—me reí—. Tengo helado en la cabeza, tú sólo un poco de agua.

Se volvió a reír, y por primera vez me alegré de tener el cabello lleno de dulce. Se metió a la ducha y me obligó a agacharme, mientras me quitaba los restos de dulce de mi pelo y aprovechaba para molestarme echándome agua en el rostro. Cuando por fin estuve totalmente limpia, levanté el rostro para mojarlo a él también, pero no contaba con la cercanía a la que estábamos. Nuestras narices se rozaron, y por inercia pegué un brinco hacia atrás. Mala idea, siendo que las baldosas no eran antideslizantes y de inmediato me resbalé.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó, atajándome y pegándome a él para que no me cayera.

Si antes estaba avergonzada, ahora lo estaba mil veces más.

Me ayudó a levantarme y cerró la ducha. Ambos estábamos ahora empapados y llenos de arena —cosa que odiaba—, pero la incomodidad del momento no me permitió quejarme sobre ese pequeño detalle. Pregunté por Ámber, y sólo dijo que ella estaría bien sola. Caminamos un poco más, ésta vez sin tomarnos de la mano, y con el sol en su punto máximo.

—El viernes…

— ¿Eh?—murmuré, por lo repentino del comentario.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?—inquirió, sus mejillas rojas como tomate.

—Bueno, yo…

— ¡Nathaniel!—chilló Ámber, apareciendo frente a nosotros.

Por primera vez agradecí su interrupción.

— ¿Vas a pasar tiempo conmigo o prefieres que me vaya a casa?—gruñó, casi matándome con la mirada.

—Bien, ya voy—se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien—le sonreí—. Viniste con ella, yo vine con las chicas. Así que tranquilo.

—Bien—me sonrió. Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, dejándome anclada en la arena sin poder decir nada—. Yo… te llamaré un día de estos para preguntarte sobre… em… el libro, ¿vale?

—Vale—susurré, inconscientemente.

Y así, Nathaniel desapareció de mi vista junto con Ámber, dejándome clavada en la arena tan sólo por un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior, fue Nathaniel quien se quedó como un idiota sin saber qué hacer. Así que, creo que era hora de que le devolviera un poco todo eso a Su. Igual, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos un amigo como Alexy, porque ¡Dios! Es perfecto, en serio. Y, no lo sé, me divertí mucho escribiendo este caítulo y espero también que se hayan divertido leyéndolo.

¡Qué tengan un lindo día!


	14. Capítulo 13

¡Listo el siguiente capítulo! A partir de éste momento Nathaniel dejará de tenerla tan fácil, y comenzaré a ponerle algunos obstáculos. También Melody y las demás estarán más metidas entre estos dos, así que la cosa se pone interesante (?)

Bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

Las dos semanas de vacaciones se pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, y tal vez demasiado lento para mi gusto. Y pese a la promesa del delegado, la llamada nunca llegó. Así que admito que me quedé como una idiota pegada al teléfono esperando que sonara y en mi pantalla apareciera su nombre. Sin embargo, no fue sólo eso lo que me martirizó en el resto de las vacaciones.

Por ejemplo, Rosa y Alex se dieron a la tarea de sacarme todo lo que había pasado con Nathaniel frente a Violeta e Iris, y no fue nada cómodo. Rosalya prácticamente gritó cuando supo que le había besado, y Alex comenzó a hacer planes de compras para "mis citas". Estaban locos, en serio. Logré librarme de ambos con ayuda de mi tía, y aún así he tenido que soportar sus mensajes de texto.

Y bueno, era hora de enfrentarse de nuevo al instituto y su gente.

Caminaba con Rosa hacia el instituto, era lunes por la mañana y primer día de clase luego de lo que me había parecido una eternidad. A nuestro alrededor caminaban otros alumnos bastante deprimidos, probablemente por el hecho de tener que volver, y aún así yo no podía evitar sentirme emocionada. Aunque, claro, debía disimular para que Rosa no lo notara.

—Vaya, parece que fueran a un funeral—comentó de manera distraída.

—Bueno, es inicio de clases—me encogí de hombros—. Es bastante normal sentirse de esa manera, ¿no?

—Hmm, sí, tienes razón—se rió—. Pero tú no estás deprimida ni por asomo, niña.

Resoplé. Sabía que no iba a librarme del sermón mañanero que venía esperando desde que me propuso ir al instituto juntas esa mañana. Lo sabía. Y mientras Rosa hablaba de cómo debía hablar con Nathaniel luego de todo lo ocurrido, llegamos al edificio del instituto y nos adentramos con rapidez. Ella iba para matemáticas, y yo para biología. Suerte para mí. Nos separamos en uno de los pasillos y prácticamente volé hasta el salón. No había mucha gente aún —faltaban diez minutos para entrar, y aún así habían un par de chicos al fondo.

Saqué el libro que el rubio me había obsequiado y aproveché esos minutos para leer un poco. No había querido leerlo en vacaciones porque, conociéndome, lo leería en un día y esa no era la idea. Así que, me concentré en las páginas y la historia y en pocos minutos había perdido la noción de dónde estaba y para qué.

Hasta que el timbre me avisó que las clases iban a comenzar.

Guardé el libro con una rapidez impropia y saqué el libro de texto y mi cuaderno de apuntes en su lugar. Suspiré, cuando el profesor entró y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas antes de dar inicio a la clase y demás.

—Pensé que ni siquiera escucharías el timbre.

Pegué un respingo. Conocía esa voz probablemente hasta mejor que la mía, y cuando volteé me di cuenta que Nathaniel estaba sentado justo a mi lado. Lo saludé con la mano, incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente, y volví a concentrarme en mi escritorio y mis cosas. Bien, eso de manejar las cosas «como siempre» no se me estaban dando.

La clase dio inicio y creí que moriría. El último tema del año: biomoléculas. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el escritorio hasta quedar inconsciente, o quizá llorar y hacerme bolita en una esquina era otra buena idea. No podía creerlo. Era el tema que siempre me había costado más de biología, y justo lo dejaban para el último trimestre. ¡Gracias, Sr. Farrés! —sarcasmo.

Solté un lastimero gemido y creí que en serio iba a llorar. No entendía nada. El ADN, su proceso, las moléculas que participaban… Oh Dios, iba a morir. ¿Acaso era justo poner esa materia un lunes por la mañana cuando recién veníamos entrando de clases? No. No era justo.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió Nathaniel, en un susurro. Seguía apuntando las cosas que el profesor decía, y por lo tanto no podía siquiera mirarme.

—No—admití. Apunté todo lo que dijo el Sr. Farrés: era algo así como chino para mí—. Creo que la fastidiaré éste período.

—Lo dices como si no me tuvieras a mí—murmuró, con una medio sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta, y justo en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de lo que _se le había escapado_—. Eh, digo… Amm… Ya sabes, para ayudarte a estudiar. Eh… Como hemos hecho antes.

Solté una risita y volví a concentrarme en el pizarrón. ¿Ven? Era imposible no quererlo cuando se sonrojaba y se trababa de esa manera. Lo escuché suspirar, pero no lo miré. No quería darle más trabajo del que de por sí ya tendría por explicarme todo eso. Justo en ese momento, el Sr. Farrés terminó con la clase magistral y nos pidió que formáramos equipos de dos para una dinámica. No supe por qué, pero ese día Melody estaba en nuestra clase. Y pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca cuando me junté con el rubio para trabajar en lo que el profesor pedía.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Nat!—escuché detrás de mí. Volteé el rostro y me encontré cara a cara con Lysandro, que parecía haberme estado buscando durante algún tiempo.

— ¿Si?—inquirí. No quería ser grosera, pero iba para matemáticas y el tiempo me daba justo.

— ¿Sabes si…?

Y el timbre sonó.

— ¡Lo siento!—murmuré—. Debo irme, pero si quieres hablamos en la salida, ¿vale?

—Claro—me sonrió.

Con eso, casi corrí hasta la clase y me senté al frente. Eran las dos treinta de la tarde, faltaba sólo una hora más para que acabara el instituto y al fin podría ir directo a mi casa. Además, matemáticas siempre fue una de mis asignaturas favoritas. El profesor entró, y de inmediato todas las voces se callaron. No dio ni siquiera una explicación, simplemente dictó ejercicios y problemas y listo.

Mejor para mí.

Ecuaciones de segundo grado, logaritmos, radicales y algunas integrales. Al menos tendría bastante para entretenerme en lo que restaba de clase. La mayoría de mis compañeros se quejó sonoramente al comenzar, pero yo no. Quejarse no hacía que el ejercicio fuera más fácil, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para la salida, me levanté y entregué mis ejercicios.

—Señorita, me gustaría hablar con usted cuando terminen las clases—pidió el profesor, entregándome mi trabajo—. Espéreme después de la salida en el aula de profesores. Puede irse, si así gusta.

Tomé mis cosas y salí, aún sin entender muy bien el por qué quería hablar conmigo. Fui a mi casillero, dejé mis libro —menos Biología, y la cerré. Caminé hasta el aula de profesores y esperé a que el anhelado timbre del final del día sonara. Y cuando lo hizo, agradecí al cielo.

Lysandro apareció justo en ese momento y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

—Hey—saludé—. ¿Qué querías decirme? Lamento haberme ido así, pero iba a llegar tarde a clase.

—No, está bien—ahora estaba serio, como casi siempre—. Me preguntaba si sabías algo sobre el chico que se fue, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Solté una risita. En serio admiraba la mala memoria de Lysandro.

—Ken. Y no, lo último que supe es que era un entrenamiento bastante fuerte—me encogí de hombros—. Usualmente se comunicaba con Iris, pero ya ni siquiera con ella.

—Oh. Bueno, seguramente volverá—entonces, miró el libro en mis manos—. ¿Biología?

—Ah, sí—hice un mohín—. Soy bastante mala en el tema nuevo, así que lo llevaré para repasar un poco.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte—ofreció.

No era mala idea. Lysandro siempre había sido amable conmigo, en especial aquella ve que Ámber prácticamente se me lanzó encima, y habíamos conservado algo así como una amistad. No hablábamos mucho —él no era de muchas palabras—, pero cuando nos topábamos en los pasillos siempre nos saludábamos. No era mala idea aceptar su oferta, a fin de cuentas no quería ponerle más problemas a Nathaniel de los que ya tenía.

—Claro.

— ¿Mañana?—dijo—. No tengo ensayo con Castiel, así que sería perfecto.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Y en ese momento llegó el profesor de matemáticas. Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera adentro, y con una seña casi invisible me despedí del victoriano. Entré al salón, y el profesor de inmediato fue a sus archivos a buscar algunos documentos. Era, para bien o para mal, el profesor guía de mi curso, y casi todos lo odiaban.

—Sus calificaciones son prácticamente perfectas—murmuró, dándome los papeles. Eran mis calificaciones a lo largo del año: exámenes, prácticas, asistencia. Todo—. Nunca recibo quejas de usted, y a decir verdad es una alumna ejemplar.

—Gracias—susurré, sin entender a qué iba todo el asunto—. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el asunto que quería discutir conmigo?

—Sabe que el curso lectivo está próximo a acabarse—asentí—. Y, bueno, cada año se elige a los delegados de clase.

Oh Dios. No.

—Me gustaría que usted fuera la delegada el siguiente año. He hablado con la directora y está de acuerdo con ello—me quitó los papeles de la mano—. Sería la delegada de su clase el próximo curso lectivo, ¿le parece?

Lo miré unos momentos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Ser delegada de una clase? Bien, no estaba mal, pero tampoco era a lo que aspiraba. Entendía que mis calificaciones dieran de qué hablar, pero era la primera vez que tenía un tutor tan bueno y que realmente me preocupaba por mis estudios. Eso significaba estar más cerca de Nathaniel, y a la vez más cerca de Melody.

—Acepto.

A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de retos?


	15. Capítulo 14

Volví, con el nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste.

Respecto a lo de wattpad (Noomsu24), Editus ya terminó, por si quieren pasar y leerla. No tendrán que esperar actualizaciones ni nada.

En fin, ¡Buen día y disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo catorce**

— ¿Delegada?—preguntó Lysandro, en cuanto le conté mi charla con el profesor.

Era martes, y estábamos en la biblioteca del instituto luego de clases para comenzar con mis tutorías de biología. Llevábamos poco más de media hora estudiando, así que decidimos tomar un descanso para reponer energías y hablar un poco.

—Sí, ni yo misma lo puedo creer—reí—. Será todo un reto.

—Creo que lo harás bien—me sonríe.

Y, sin quererlo realmente, me encuentro admirando la sonrisa amable de Lysandro y esos penetrantes ojos que me miran fijo. Creo entender por qué era cantante y por qué tenía ese aire tan misterioso alrededor. Con las mejillas rojas, pedí volver a los estudios y con su tranquilidad de siempre aceptó.

Se acercó un poco más cuando le pedí que me explicara un concepto, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos tan juntos que nuestras piernas se rozaban y podía sentir su cabello rozarme el rostro. No entendía por qué, pero su cercanía me turbaba y no me dejaba concentrarme del todo.

— ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Eh?—dije, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

Volteé el rostro, y estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaron. Pegué un brinco ante el susto, y terminé en el suelo con todo y silla. Mala idea reaccionar así cada vez que un chico se acercaba demasiado a mí. Me había llevado un buen golpe, porque ni siquiera podía moverme de lo mucho que me dolía la espalda. Al menos no llevaba falda y no pasaría más vergüenza de la necesaria.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, agachándose para ayudarme—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien—dije, aunque no podía moverme—. Sólo me duele todo.

Se rió.

—Venga, te ayudo a levantarte—me tendió su mano.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano la tomé, y comencé a levantarme con dificultad. Sin embargo, una punzada de dolor me mandó de nuevo al suelo… Con todo y Lysandro. Cayó encima de mí, tan pesado que casi me asfixia y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de avergonzarme.

— ¿Se puede saber qué…?—escuché. Lo que me faltaba—. ¿Nat? ¿Lysandro?

Era Nathaniel.

—Lo siento, Nat—se disculpó Lysandro, levantándose y llevándome a mí con él—. Buenas tardes, Nathaniel.

—Hola Nath—dije, tan casual como pude.

— ¿Podrían hacer silencio? Esto es una biblioteca—regañó, y así volvió a salir del lugar.

Nos acomodamos y nuevamente comenzamos con el estudio. Estudiar con Lysandro era divertido, porque debido a lo olvidadizo que era en realidad no esperabas que fuera bueno enseñando. Explicaba claro y fácil, directo al punto, no tanto como Nathaniel, pero le entendía mucho más que al Sr. Farrés. A la hora habíamos terminado por completo el tema, por lo que recogimos las cosas y devolvimos las llaves. Se ofreció a acompañarme a casa y no pude negarme. Era divertido, tranquilo y muy simpático. Aunque no negaré que en ocasiones era demasiado serio y a veces me asustaba.

Ya le había dicho a Nathaniel que no necesitaba su ayuda con biología, y no se lo tomó muy bien. Así que luego de lo que vio hoy era probable que las cosas se pusieran aún peor. Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo en que lo conocía, era que todas las emociones las expresaba con enojo. Todas, menos la alegría y la vergüenza. Por las demás, todo lo reflejaba así.

Cuando llegué a casa, me apresuré a mandarle un mensaje de texto.

**"Hey, ya estoy en casa. Respecto a lo de temprano, fue mi culpa. No te enojes con Lys, y espero que no te enojes conmigo."**

**—Nat.**

Tiré mi móvil por ahí, para no ver su respuesta, y bajé a ayudar a mi tía con la cena. Éramos sólo nosotras, y era bastante bonito pasar ese tiempo juntas. A decir verdad, mamá siempre odió cocinar, así que siempre era papá el que cocinaba. Nunca tuve que ayudarlo en nada, y tampoco es como que dejara que alguien le ayudara cuando se metía en la cocina. Así que en realidad me gustaba bastante ayudar a Tía.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de estudio?—inquirió, sonriendo.

—Bastante bien—dije, mientras picaba la zanahoria para la ensalada—. Lysandro explica muy bien, así que no tuve tanto problema.

— ¿Lysandro?—preguntó, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón—. Pensé que te habías quedado con ese chico, Nathaniel.

—Amm no.

Me miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo más. Terminamos las preparaciones y nos sentamos a comer. Quería subir para ver si ya me había respondido, y a la vez no quería. Estaba en ese dilema, porque probablemente si me había contestado pegaría gritos como una tonta y luego no sabría que más poner. Pero, si no lo había hecho, me deprimiría o sencillamente lo ignoraría al día siguiente.

Después de ducharme y ponerme el pijama, tomé mi teléfono. Dos mensajes nuevos. Abrí la carpeta de «Recibidos», y sí, tenía una respuesta. El otro era de papá. Leí primero el de mi papá, y me sorprendió saber que estaban en la ciudad y se quedarían por una semana antes de volar a Suiza. Oh, genial, cuéntenme sus grandiosos planes en los que no me incluyen, padres.

Y, por último, abrí el de Nathaniel.

**"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Y no sabía que estudiarías con Lysandro."**

**—Nath.**

Oh, bien. Gracias por ser tan malditamente cortante, idiota. Tecleé rápido una respuesta, y me fui a dormir. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, y menos tan tarde. Ya hablaríamos al día siguiente o cualquier otro día. Además, últimamente andaba tan extraño que no sabía ni qué pensar. Le dije que no estudiara conmigo para que se ahorrase trabajo, no porque no quisiera. Pero parecía que se lo había tomado bastante mal.

Argh. Hombres.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Nat!

—Oh, Melody—sonreí—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sólo… quería pedirte disculpas—se encogió de hombros—. Fui bastante tonta esa vez, y lo siento. ¿Crees que podamos ser amigas de nuevo?

Me daba desconfianza, no lo negaré. Pero siempre creí en las segundas oportunidades, así que acepté. Nos despedimos, y caminé hasta mi casillero para dejar mis libros. ¡Era viernes, al fin! Y eso significaba una salida con Rosa y Alexy al centro comercial más cercano. No hablé con Nathaniel el resto de la semana, y tampoco hice el esfuerzo para buscarlo.

Pero, hablando del rey de roma…

— ¡Hey!—le dije, cuando pasó a mi lado. Sin embargo me ignoró—. Eh, Nathaniel, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué quieres?—casi me gruñó.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?

—Porque eres una idiota—bufó—. ¿Ya puedo irme?

— ¿Soy una idiota?—repetí, sin creerlo.

—Sí, lo eres—replicó, molesto—. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

Y se fue.

Algo me decía que esto tenía que ver con Melody pidiéndome disculpas. Algo no andaba bien. Y, aunque conocía el carácter del rubio, no dejaba de doler que me llamara idiota y que me diera a entender tan directamente que no soportaba estar conmigo. Me aguanté las lágrimas y caminé hasta el patio, donde solamente Rosa me esperaba.

— ¿Y Alex?

—Mmm… Digamos que tuvo problemas económicos a última hora.

— ¿Armin volvió a gastarse la mesada de Alex en un videojuego?—inquirí. Rosa asintió, suspirando.

Al final, Rosa me obligó a llevarla a mi casa porque tenía cosas que hablar conmigo. «Y yo que quería un poco de privacidad al llegar a casa», pensé, mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y la dejaba entrar. Tía aún no había llegado, y estábamos prácticamente solas en casa.

—Dime qué pasó.

La miré sin entender. Me frunció el ceño, y bufó. Se refería a Nathaniel y su actitud de los últimos días. Suspiré, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que le pasaba y ni siquiera quería verme. ¿Cómo quería que me enterara si el muy tonto no me decía nada? Bien, comenzaba a frustrarme.

—No lo sé. A la salida me lo topé y me llamó idiota—conté, haciendo un puchero—. Me dijo que lo dejara en paz.

—Y te vio el martes con Lys encima—murmuró, pensativa.

—No lo digas así, se escucha feo—me defendí—. Aún así, incluso por mensajes fue cortante. No entiendo qué le sucede.

—Y no tenemos mucho tiempo para averiguar. Las clases terminan la otra semana, luego de los exámenes.

—Lo sé—me tapé el rostro con una almohada—. Ni siquiera he podido decirle que seré delegada el año que viene.

— ¡ESO ES!—gritó Rosa, levantándose y obligándome a mí a imitarla.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—No te lo diré, aún no es hora—me guiñó un ojo—. Pero puedo decirte que sacaremos mucha ventaja de que seas delegada, y también de tus sesiones de estudio con mi cuñadito.

—Nada de "celos" o cosas por el estilo, Rosalya—advertí—. Es en serio.

—Cállate y obedece—murmuró—. Ha pasado un año y lo único que has logrado es besarlo.

— ¡Hey!—reclamé.

—Vamos por un poco de las deliciosas galletas de tu tía—me codeó, riendo.

Para cuando tía llegó, el cajón de galletas que había hecho hace una semana ya iba por la mitad. Nos la quitó y mejor nos puso a preparar la cena con ella, a modo de "castigo". Rosa pidió permiso y se quedó la noche, sus padres pasaron dejando lo que iba a necesitar y pronto teníamos una reunión de chicas en mi habitación. Incluida mi tía. Llamamos a Iris y a Violeta, a Kim y a Melody, y preparamos bocadillos para ver películas y todo lo que quisiéramos. Si había algo que mi tía adoraba, era tener chicas en casa para hacer postres, mascarillas y todas esas cosas femeninas que siempre hace sola. Más porque estando todas yo me veía obligada a usarlas también quisiera o no, así que prácticamente era un complot.

Rosa no estaba de acuerdo en que invitara a Melody, pero yo lo hacía por el sencillo placer de picar su curiosidad. No era casualidad que Nathaniel se molestara conmigo justo después de que ella me pidiera disculpas, así que estando todas juntas podríamos hacer algo de presión de grupo para que nos contara un poco.

—Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme—murmuró mi tía, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Bueno, es hora de hablar cosas importantes—anunció Rosa, sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué chico les gusta?

La única que no llegó fue Kim, por asuntos familiares, pero todas las demás prácticamente se ahogaron con las galletas. Me reí, porque definitivamente a Rosa había que tenerle cuidado con esos temas.

—Sabemos todas que a Melody y a Nat les gusta el perfecto y «prince-like» Nathaniel—murmuró, codeándome, haciendo que me sonrojara aunque no quisiera—. Que a Iris le gusta un gamer bastante asocial llamado Armin…

— ¡Rosa!—se quejó, lanzándole un almohadón.

—Pero, pequeña Vi, no sabemos de ti—ese comentario hizo que todas volteáramos a ver a Violeta, que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—Déjenla respirar—intervine—. Nos lo dirá cuando esté preparada. Además, Rosa, sólo sabemos que tu novio es hermano de Lysandro.

Iris soltó una exclamación. ¿En serio no sabía?

—Y, también, es el dueño de la tienda de ropa a la que Alex y yo siempre te arrastramos—me sonríe.

Al menos usó la palabra correcta: «arrastrar». No era que no quisiera salir, pero literalmente me arrastraban a esa tienda y me hacían probarme la mitad de la ropa para que al final solo compraran un pinche sombrero. Así que no, no me agradaba la idea de ir a comprar ropa con ellos.

—Me gusta Alexy—soltó Violeta.

—Pero, Vi, sabes que…—dijo Rosa, con expresión solemne.

—Sí, lo sé—se tapó el rostro con las manos—. ¡Por eso no quería que supieran!

Todas reímos, encantadas con la reacción de Violeta. La noche avanzaba entre películas románticas, palomitas y bocadillos dulces, hasta que llegó el momento de confesiones que Rosa estaba esperando desde que llegó a casa e ideó la pijamada. La primera fue Iris, que nos contó sobre su hermano —desconocido para todas— y sobre las clases de guitarra a las que fue de niña. Luego, Violeta nos confesó que tenía un cuaderno lleno de retratos de Alexy —algo _creepy _pero también dulce— y que estaba segura de que él sabía que le gustaba. Luego, Rosa confesó que pese a llevar años de noviazgo con Leigh nunca había visto a sus padres. Luego, fue mi turno.

¿Qué confesaba? ¿Qué Nathaniel me había regalado el collar que llevaba puesto a diario? ¿Qué había cenado en casa, conmigo y mi tía, en los primeros días de clase? ¿Qué ya lo había besado? Dios, era una decisión difícil. Así que, cuando duré más de diez minutos pensando, prefirieron darle el chance a Melody.

—Bueno, conozco a toda la familia de Nathaniel—sonrió—. Y su madre es muy buena conmigo, incluso le ha dicho a Nathaniel que debería elegir una chica como yo.

Todas hicimos exactamente la misma expresión. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ya conocía a sus padres e incluso éstos apoyaban su relación? Oh, Dios, tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Carraspeé un poco para que me prestaran atención, y por fin hablé.

—Este collar…—comencé—, a decir verdad me lo dio…

—Lysandro, ¿cierto?—interrumpió Melody, con una sonrisa algo extraña.

—No—respondimos Rosa y yo a la vez.

— ¿En serio? Es sólo que en la escuela está el rumor de que Lysandro y tú están juntos.

Miré a Rosa, y ella sonrió. Así que era por eso que Nathaniel estaba tan de mal humor y por eso Melody llegó a pedir disculpas. Creía que ya no era un obstáculo entre ella y su obsesión. Además, ¿cómo se había creado el chisme de que había algo entre Lysandro y yo? ¿Desde cuándo estaban diciendo eso?

Oh, vamos, mátenme.


	16. Capítulo 15

Sé que está corto, pero igual planeo publicar la continuación en los días que vienen.

También, lamento muchísimo no haber contestado sus reviews :c siempre lo hago, el problema es que como no estoy usando ninguna "computadora", si no que publico desde mi móvil, no puedo contestar como Dios manda así que prefiero no contestar del todo. Pero quiero que sepan que los leo, y me ayudan a escribir los capítulos :c y lamento en serio no poder contestarles.

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo quince**

Último día de clases.

Y, justamente, también día del examen de biología.

En realidad, no estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad creía que estaría fácil. Estudié el temario con Lysandro varias veces, así que estaba segura de que no tendría problemas a la hora de la prueba. Sin embargo, el plan de Rosalya era lo que mantenía mi mente ocupada más que el temor que pudiera producirme aquel examen. «No aclararás los rumores, ni tampoco hablarás con Nathaniel», había dicho con un tono tan amenazante que no dudé ni un segundo que pudiera clavarme las uñas en la garganta, «Será algo así como un empujoncito para el delegado. Melody cree que tiene el camino libre, y Lys ni siquiera ha notado los rumores sobre ustedes. Si el último día de clase Nathaniel no ha reaccionado, tendremos que hacerlo reaccionar.»

Nathaniel no me hablaba desde aquella vez que me dijo que le dejara en paz. Ni una palabra cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, ni en clase. Incluso se sentó en otro lugar con tal de no estar sentado junto a mí en biología. Me dolía, pero me dolía más que fuera tan idiota como para no preguntarme directamente a mí en vez de quedarse con lo que todo el instituto decía.

Lo que más temía del plan del Rosa era ese «reaccionar» que tanto había repetido mientras hablábamos. ¿Qué haría? Bastante me había obligado a pasar el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo con Lysandro —casi como para hacer crecer los rumores—, y aunque no voy a negar que me divertía con él, me hacía demasiada falta mi charla habitual en los pasillos con Nathaniel. También, como un _plus_ al prácticamente obligarme a pasar mi tiempo con Lysandro, me había visto en la incomodidad de pasar _mucho_ tiempo con Castiel que ya no me parecía tan cascarrabias como antes.

— ¿Preparada para el examen?—murmuró Lysandro, acercándose. Estaba en mi casillero, sacando todos los libros y metiéndolos a mi bolso.

—Eso creo—le sonreí, metiendo otro libro.

— ¡Pero miren la parejita que me encontré!—escuchamos justo a nuestras espaldas. Era Castiel, que venía con una sonrisa socarrona hasta nuestro lado—. Mira, Lys, no me importa que pases tiempo con tu novia, pero espero que no dejes botada la banda por estas cursiladas, ¿vale?

— ¡Castiel!—le reclamé, golpeándolo en el brazo. Justo después, pasó Nathaniel por el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos—. Lo has hecho adrede, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no—se excusó. Lysandro y yo le miramos con incredulidad—. ¿Acaso no puedo apoyar la relación de mi mejor amigo? Aunque pensé que tendrías mejor gusto—murmuró hacia Lysandro. Le volví a golpear— ¡Hey! Eso duele.

—Te dolerá más cuando aprendas a usar el cerebro, imbécil—refunfuñé, cerrando el casillero—. Voy al examen, deséenme suerte.

— ¡Te desearé un par de…!—intentó decir el pelirrojo, pero de inmediato Lysandro lo tomó del codo y se lo llevó consigo a quien-sabe-donde.

¡Será imbécil! Siempre me molestaba por el poco pecho que tenía, cosa que me hacía enfadar tan rápido que él nunca veía venir el manotazo que siempre le daba. No obstante, era eso lo que me hacía reír. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, peor que el mío, pero probablemente por eso Lysandro era su mejor amigo. Eran como dos caras de la misma moneda… La tranquilidad y paciencia que le hacía falta a Castiel, la tenía Lysandro, y viceversa. Eran un par bastante divertidos, no tanto como Armin y Alexy —a los que comenzaba a extrañar horrores—, pero por el momento debía acostumbrarme a estar con ellos dos quisiera o no.

Entré al salón de biología y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara el examen, y la mayoría de alumnos ya estaba dentro y repasaban en silencio la materia. Los imité, pero supe perfectamente el momento en que Nathaniel pasó frente a mi sitio y se dirigió al suyo, unos tres más atrás de mí. Me mordí el labio para evitar llamarlo, y volví a concentrarme en los apuntes.

El timbre sonó, y con él el profesor entró al salón y repartió los exámenes.

Bueno, era la hora de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡NAAAAAT!—gritó Alexy, desde medio pasillo mientras corría para alcanzarme.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a decir lo cruel que había sido Rosa al obligarlo a no hablarme por tanto tiempo—dos semanas. Me reí cuando por fin logré que me soltara, y ahí mismo comenzamos a hablar. Él había tenido examen final de Lengua, así que gracias a mí le había ido de maravilla—según él.

—Bueno, muchachos—apareció Rosa, a nuestras espaldas. Nos enganchó a ambos de los brazos y nos obligó a caminar con ella hasta el patio—. Es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Cuchicheó algunas veces con Alexy, y se rieron mientras me miraban. Algo no me calzaba, pero aunque preguntara estaba segura de que no me dirían. Justo a la salida, donde todos los alumnos caminaban con ansias por salir del instituto, Rosa nos hizo parar. Por un lado, Lysandro y Castiel charlaban animadamente, por el otro, Nathaniel caminaba con cara de pocos amigos mientras Armin parecía hablarle sobre algún videojuego que probablemente el rubio no conocía. Solté una risita sin poder evitarlo.

—Perdóname por esto, pequeña genio—me dijo Alexy, con una risa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

Fue tanto el shock, que no pude siquiera moverme. Alex se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su rostro tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarme algo lo empujó hacia atrás, mientras a mí me hacían a un lado. A decir verdad, no entendía nada. Alex soltó una carcajada, mientras Rosa celebraba el éxito de su plan. Esperen, ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió Lysandro, que me sostenía contra él con una fuerza increíble.

A su lado estaba Castiel, con cara de «Mátenme», y de brazos cruzados. No me miró ni una vez, su mirada estaba clavada en la persona que sostenía a Alexy con fuerza. Era Nathaniel. Su rostro mostraba enfado puro, y cuando me miró desvió la mirada de inmediato. Soltó a Alexy, e intentó alejarse. No obstante, Rosa no lo dejó.

— ¿Ves?—me dijo—. A esto me refería. Dejas que tu mejor amiga haga un plan ridículo, que tu mejor amigo intente besarte, que tu novio sea quien te ayude a estudiar… Y dejas que me aleje. Eres realmente una idiota.

Armin, que hasta el momento había estado calladito con su consola, soltó una risa descomunal que logró desubicarnos a todos. Lysandro me soltó, y de inmediato Castiel lo obligó a irse del lugar. El delegado se quedó, como esperando la explicación ante semejante risa, y yo me sentí aún más estúpida que antes.

— ¿Sabes? El idiota aquí eres tú—volvió a reír Armin, como si la situación fuese comiquísima. Alex le envió una mirada envenenada—. Rosalya ideó todo un plan para ver si lograbas levantar la vista de tus libros y notar que tienes a una chica increíble frente a ti, que **sólo** te quiere a ti. Y aún así, eres tan cabezota que lo único que logras es llamarla idiota en vez de decirle que también la quieres. ¡Dios, es tan estúpido!

—Armin—le advertí. Estaba hablando de más, y eso no me agradaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar?—refunfuñó—. Por eso prefiero los videojuegos: todo es mucho más fácil.

—Mamá nos espera en casa—se excusó Alex, arrastrando consigo a Armin antes de que siguiera hablando de más.

Rosa se fue en el momento en que Armin había comenzado a decir el sermón de su vida, así que ahora estaba sola con Nathaniel. No me sentía bien, para nada. Me sentía humillada y estúpida, y todo porque dejé que Rosa ideara un plan de lo más tonto sin oponerme. Pero era cierto: era una idiota. En vez de decirle lo que sentía, simplemente me oculté y dejé que mi mejor amiga se encargara del asunto como si fuera una broma. Di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme. Ya casi no habían alumnos en el instituto, todos habían ido saliendo hasta que prácticamente éramos los únicos en la entrada. Esa soledad era aún peor, porque hacía todo un poco _más íntimo_ y lo odiaba.

— ¿Es cierto?—dijo, tomando mi muñeca para detenerme.

— ¿Qué?—dije, al borde de las lágrimas— ¿Qué soy una idiota? Sí, Nathaniel, lo soy.

—No me refería… a eso—suspiró—. ¿Tú…? ¿Me quieres?

—Sí—murmuré, sonriendo. Él no pudo ver eso—. Pero tú fuiste demasiado idiota al creer esos rumores y no preguntarme directamente.

—Nat, yo…

—Lo sé, lo entiendo—me volteé, con la mejor sonrisa que pude forjar en mis labios—. Ya me habías dicho que te gustaba otra chica, desde entonces lo entendí.

—No, espera, entendiste mal—insistió.

Lo miré, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—Por cierto—me encogí de hombros—. El otro año seré delegada de mi clase. Intentaré no estorbarte.

Y con esas palabras, me solté de su agarre y caminé hasta mi casa.

Él no me detuvo.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis**

— _¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?_

Me tapé los oídos ante el grito que pegó Rosalya cuando le dije que no podría salir porque estaba enferma. Y lo estaba, en serio. Llevaba varios días con dolor de garganta y algunas veces me daba fiebre. A decir verdad, mi tía estaba casi en pánico; mis padres llegarían en la tarde y lo primero que se encontrarían sería a mí hecha una bomba de mocos gracias a un estúpido resfriado de verano.

—Lo siento—murmuré con dificultad.

— _¿En serio estás enferma?_

— ¡Claro que lo estoy, tonta!—reclamé. Inmediatamente mi garganta me pasó la factura y comencé a toser como si no hubiera mañana—. ¿Ves… lo que haces?

Me pidió disculpas y me hizo prometer que en cuanto me mejorara saldría con ella. Le devolví el teléfono a mi tía e intenté dormir. No me sentía tan mal, pero el dolor de garganta era insoportable. Y estar enferma significaba dejarme consentir un poco por mi tía, así que no renunciaría a esa posibilidad. Me tomó la temperatura: treinta y nueve grados. Cambió el agua y siguió poniéndome toallas mojadas en la frente.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a mamá a mi lado con una sonrisa un poco extraña. Habían llegado hacía una hora y media, y se habían turnado para cuidarme mientras dormía. En momentos así era cuando justamente no podía reclamarles que me dejaran con mi tía para ir a viajar por el mundo sin mí. Papá entró poco después con un té en mano, y tras él venía Tía con unas galletas de avena.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—inquirió mamá—. Ya te ha bajado la fiebre.

—Un poco mejor—sonreí—. ¿Me pasas mi móvil?

Con un poco de disgusto, me lo tendió. Tenía algunos mensajes de Alexy contándome sobre la nueva colección de ropa —también quejándose de su hermano— y uno de Violeta invitándome a su casa la próxima semana. Iris había salido del país a no-tengo-idea y sabía que Lysandro había viajado con su hermano a casa de sus padres —al campo, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba mucho. A eso se debía la desesperación de Rosa por que saliera con ella; es decir, su novio no estaba en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué tal el tema de los novios?—picó mi madre, con una sonrisilla picarona. Mi tía soltó una risa que empeoró el ceño fruncido de papá, y también un poco mi humor al recordar a cierto rubio y lo que pasó—. ¿Eso significa que hay uno?

— ¡Oh! ¡Tienes que verlo!—murmuró mi tía, con aire soñador. Realmente había quedado encantada con la vez que Nataniel cenó con nosotras—. Es rubio, de ojos miel, muy educado y…

—No hay tal cosa—refunfuñé, haciendo un mohín. Aún no le contaba a mi tía que prácticamente había sido rechazada el último día de clases, y la verdad no planeaba decirle ahora—. Es un amigo. Me ha ayudado a estudiar y nada más.

—Un amigo que te gusta—insistió mamá—. ¡Tu primer novio, qué emoción!

Me volteé en la cama y escondí el rostro en las almohadas. Amaba a mi madre, y amaba a mi tía. Por separado. Cuando estaban juntas eran insoportables. Papá lo sabía, y lo notó rápidamente, por lo que las obligó a salir de la habitación y se quedó conmigo. Podía ser estricto, sobreprotector y a veces un poco mandón, pero podía confiar en él con la seguridad de que me escucharía hasta el final y me daría su opinión sincera, aún cuando no le agradara que el asunto fuera un chico.

A decir verdad, Nathaniel me había enviado un par de mensajes. Y también llamó a la casa un par de veces, pero obligué a tía a decirle que había salido y los mensajes nunca los contesté. No me sentía preparada para hablar con él, así que de cierto modo agradecía estar enferma. Porque, con mi suerte, me lo toparía hasta en la sopa ahora que no quería ni verlo.

—Pasó algo con ese muchacho, ¿cierto?—se sentó a mi lado en la cama, y yo imité su posición—. Vamos, dime.

— ¿No te enojarás?

Frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

— ¿Te hizo algo?—preguntó, amenazante. Solté una risa; realmente había extrañado ese tono de voz y su mueca de disgusto.

—No.

—Entonces no me enojaré.

Le conté más o menos lo que había ocurrido. Omití que nos habíamos besado, y también lo que pasó el último día de clases con Alexy. Me sonrió cuando terminé la historia, besó mi frente y me dijo que hablaríamos del tema mañana. A fin de cuentas, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Acepté, me volteé y en poco tiempo volví a conciliar el sueño. Esa noche soñé con unos ojos ámbar que, por primera vez, no pude evitar.

A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar, pero de inmediato todos los adultos me obligaron a volver a mi habitación con la excusa de que "hacía mucho frío". Estaba tan soleado como debía estar un día de verano y tan caluroso que parecía que el infierno había venido a la Tierra. Pero, volví en mis pasos y me metí de nuevo entre las sábanas. Como prometió, papá subió con mi desayuno y se quedó ahí, conmigo.

Me contó sobre sus viajes y sobre lo mucho que me gustaría visitar Alemania. Me reí cuando me dijo las dificultades que mamá se topó al no hablar inglés y lo mucho que utilizaron el francés sin siquiera proponérselo. Me mostró las fotografías, y me distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Tus calificaciones han mejorado muchísimo—comentó, casualmente—. Ágata nos contó que eres el segundo mejor promedio del instituto.

Hice una mueca. No estaba muy segura de querer hablar sobre mis calificaciones.

—He estudiado mucho, supongo—me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico del que hablaban ayer tu madre y tu tía?—inquirió, mirándome con seriedad. Solté un suspiro y volví a encogerme de hombros—. En tu antigua escuela eras una estudiante bastante… promedio.

—Lo sé—sonreí—. Tenía suerte si recordaba mi tarea.

— ¿Qué ha hecho que te esfuerces tanto ahora?—me sonrió. Claro que él lo sabía, pero quería escucharme decirlo.

Tomé un sorbo del jugo de naranja que papá había preparado y me preparé mentalmente para decir algo que haría que el hombre frente a mí deseara cambiarme de instituto en ese preciso instante. Había cambiado por Nathaniel. Quería estar con él, y no quería ser un estorbo. Quería, que tal como habían hecho con Melody, sus padres me dieran la aprobación. Además, un cambio no está mal cuando cambias de residencia. Sin embargo, sabía la respuesta que obtendría de papá incluso sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

—Has hecho todo esto por ese chico, ¿cierto?—murmuró, al ver que no planeaba responder a su pregunta—. Cariño, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Incluso pese a esa vez que tu tía tuvo que firmar lo de tu castigo… Estamos orgullosos de tu cambio y de tu actitud. Has madurado muchísimo, pero me preocupa el motivo tras ese cambio.

—Papá… no dejaré de ser quien soy por un chico—susurré. A eso se refería, y a mí también me daba miedo. Pero esa chica estudiosa también era yo, era parte de mí… Una parte que nunca había explorado, pero era yo a fin de cuentas—. Sé que eso parece, pero no lo haré. Me siento bien siendo estudiosa, incluso aunque las cosas con él no vayan a funcionar.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?—replicó de inmediato, a la defensiva—. ¿No le gustas? ¿Cómo puedes **no **gustarle?

Solté una risa, y él me imitó.

—Le gusta otra chica—me encogí de hombros—. Y no lo culpo, soy bastante desastrosa. Además, su hermana me odia.

—Podría jurar que no es así—me guiñó un ojo—. Pero ni siquiera lo conozco, así que evitaré comentarios absurdos. Se ha hecho un poco tarde, así que a la ducha antes de que mamá nos regañe a ambos.

Volví a reír, y saliendo de las mantas me dirigí al baño para una larga ducha. Papá podía ser sobreprotector, un poco cascarrabias… Y aún así sabía qué decir para animarme en el momento correcto. En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaría cuando se fuera de viaje otra vez, en una semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por deprimente que suene, pasé las vacaciones como las luces de navidad: intermitente. Una semana estaba tan sana como a principio de año, y la siguiente tenía una recaída peor que la anterior. Rosa y Alex fueron a visitarme algunas veces, y otras logré salir con Violeta y Armin. Faltaban tres semanas para el inicio de clases, y milagrosamente me sentía bastante bien.

— ¿Saldrás?—inquirió mi tía, desde la cocina—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No tengo fiebre ni nada—sonreí—. Iré con Rosa y su novio al ensayo de la banda de unos amigos.

—Bien, cuídate.

Leigh y Lysandro habían vuelto a la ciudad una semana atrás, así que Castiel prácticamente lo había obligado a ensayar día y noche… Pero no tuvo suerte. Rosa terminó convenciéndolo y ahora yo misma terminé siendo obligada a ir ya que, según ella, yo había sido el "soborno". Sería la primera vez que Leigh vería a su hermano en un ensayo, y Rosalya estaba casi brincando en un pie de la alegría.

Caminamos hasta el instituto, Rosa y Leigh en un puro amor, y yo a su lado sintiéndome tan mal tercio como nunca antes. No me molestaba que estuvieran tomados de la mano, o que se besaran cada tanto… Pero escuchar a Rosa llamarlo «cariñito» cada cinco minutos me tenía al límite de mi paciencia. Logré distraerme con el asunto del ensayo y el lugar: no tenía ni idea de que ensayaban en el sótano del instituto, y menos de que lo hacían en vacaciones de verano. Pero, en cierto modo, era también bastante esperable de Castiel que siempre era tan reacio al instituto y sus reglas.

Quien nos esperaba a la entrada era Nathaniel. Me quedé atascada en el suelo, no muy segura de querer avanzar. Había pasado todas las vacaciones evitándolo, y ahora sería demasiado evidente dar media vuelta e irme, aunque en cierto modo no me importaba que fuera notable el desagrado que me producía verlo luego de lo que había pasado. Las manos me sudaban y mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Incluso comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

—Nat…—dijo Rosalya, al ver que me había quedado atrás. Caminó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, como consolándome. El rubio ni siquiera nos había visto—. Lo siento.

— ¿Sabías que él estaría aquí?—reclamé, sintiéndome traicionada. Me quité su brazo de encima y tomé unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Qué estabas pensando, Rosalya? No quiero verlo. No quiero hablar con él.

—Creí que necesitarían hablar de una u otra forma—se encogió de hombros, totalmente dolida con mi rechazo a su idea. Leigh se acercó al ver mi reacción—. Ustedes… Sé que algo pasó y sé que fue mi culpa, y lo lamento.

—Lo que Rosa intenta decir—la interrumpió su novio, con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con sus ojos miel a punto de llorar, con una sonrisilla en los labios—, es que sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos con sus planes. Y está intentando arreglarlo con otro de ellos. Pero no debes forzarte… Si no quieres hablar con él, no lo hagas. Si no te sientes preparada para hacerlo, evítalo. Ignóralo, pasa de largo… No estás obligada a nada.

La miré con el ceño fruncido y suspiré. Sí, tenía que enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano, pero siendo sincera prefería más tarde. Acepté quedarme, por Rosa y porque en serio la apreciaba. Siendo otra probablemente me habría ido. Sonrió y me abrazó antes de seguir caminando hasta la entrada. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, agaché la mirada. Rosa y Leigh se adelantaron, y yo me quedé ahí… Con él.

De inmediato reaccioné y comencé a caminar con una rapidez impropia, arruinando el momento en que el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo. Bajamos las escaleras al sótano, dejando atrás al motivo de mi huida, y ahí estaban los dos chicos a los que Rosa me había empujado. Me agradaban, no iba a negarlo. Castiel afinaba su guitarra y probaba el sonido, mientras Lysandro parecía apuntar algunas cosas en su libreta. No se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

— ¡Oh!—murmuró el de cabello grisáceo en cuanto alzó la mirada y nos vio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa muy sutil de inmediato—. Han llegado.

Castiel nos saludó con un gesto de la mano y luego volvió a concentrarse en su guitarra. Parecía no estar de humor. Lysandro se acercó a nosotros en ese momento; saludó a su hermano, Rosa lo abrazó con fuerza y luego tomó mi mano y plantó un beso en el dorso de la misma. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron rápido, sin poder evitarlo, y mi amiga sólo soltó una risita mientras me arrastraba con ella y su novio.

Después de habernos sentado en el suelo, bajó Nathaniel con unas llaves en mano. Volteó a verme un par de veces, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente. Se dirigió a donde estaba Lysandro y le entregó las llaves, intercambiaron un par de palabras y al final Nathaniel fue a sentarse a un rincón alejado de donde estábamos.

—Parece que le ha convencido de quedarse—murmuró Rosa, más para sí misma que para otra persona—. Usualmente les da las llaves y se va, para no tener que quedarse más tiempo que el necesario cerca de Castiel.

—Mientras no deba hablarle estaré bien—le dije, y ella me miró con una expresión enfurruñada—. Sólo… no me siento preparada para hacerlo. No soy como Melody, que puede fingir que nada ha pasado una vez que la rechazan.

Roló los ojos, y ambas pusimos atención al frente. Castiel comenzó con algunos acordes, y luego Lysandro le siguió cantando suavemente. Su voz era firme, sedosa y agradable al oído, podía escucharlo cantar todo el día y probablemente no me aburriría. Era una imagen bastante diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada de Lysandro, pero no por ello era menos cautivante.

La cabeza aún me dolía, quizá un poco más que antes, y no podía atribuírselo a la presencia de Nathaniel en el sótano. Era un dolor punzante, agudo, que comenzaba a molestarme incluso para mirar. Lo ignoré como pude, y luego de que terminara el ensayo me ofrecí para ir a comprar algunos refrescos y snacks. El aire fresco me haría bien, probablemente mi malestar se debía a la humedad que había en el sótano y lo poco aseado que estaba. Eso creía.

Sin embargo, cuando me levanté y comencé a subir las escaleras para salir del sótano, una punzada de dolor evitó que pisara el siguiente escalón. Y resbalé. No eran muchos escalones, como máximo unos diez, pero ya iba casi por el octavo cuando mi pie no logró pisar el suelo firme. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no escuchaba nada alrededor. Estaba cayendo, eso era seguro, y el vacío que sentía crecía un poco más conforme pasaban los segundos. Entonces, cuando creí que me golpearía la cabeza contra el concreto, unos brazos me atraparon con una agilidad algo torpe.

Y todo se volvió negro para mí.


	18. Capítulo 17

¡Listo el siguiente capítulo!

Sé que Nathaniel se ha comportado como todo un imbécil, pero no puede ser siempre el chico perfecto. Además, se sabe de hace mucho que actúa como idiota cuando no sabe qué hacer, así que "tiene justificación" *hace comillas con las manos*

Espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete**

—Declino el puesto.

El profesor me miró, entre enfadado y sorprendido, cuando le solté lo que venía a decir a primera hora de la mañana justo el primer día de clase. Estaba renunciando a ser delegada, a pasar más tiempo con Nathaniel. Estaba, en cierto modo, renunciando a mis sentimientos. Desde que asistí al ensayo de los chicos y me desmayé, supe que definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado. Me atrapó Lysandro, y aquella tarde me acompañó él y no el rubio, mientras me recuperaba. Eso decía lo suficiente.

— ¿Está segura, señorita?

—Lo estoy—sonreí—. Es mi último año. Se avecinan exámenes de admisión, pruebas nacionales… Quiero centrarme en mis estudios, y dudo mucho que siendo delegada tenga el suficiente tiempo para ello.

—Bien—suspiró—. Si es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya puede retirarse.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza me despedí del profesor de matemáticas, y salí. Eran aún las seis y cincuenta, por lo que debía ir a la sala de delegados por mi horario y mi número de casillero. No quería ir, pero no quería actuar como una estúpida dolida frente a él. Algún día tendría que enfrentarlo. Revisé una vez más mi bolso, y con un respiro hondo, toqué a la puerta de la sala. Un suave «pase» fue lo que me permitió la entrada, por lo que abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza, no muy segura de poner un pie dentro.

Como imaginé, Nathaniel estaba adentro.

Sus ojos me miraron un segundo, y luego su boca formó una sonrisa casi por inercia. Una sonrisa forzada. Me dijo donde estaban los horarios y la lista para los casilleros, y siguió acomodando carpetas. Era casi un _deja vú_, de un año atrás. Sin embargo, un año atrás no sabía que me enamoraría de él. Un año atrás ni siquiera imaginaba el gran chico que era, ni lo mucho que terminaríamos simpatizando.

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó, casualmente.

—Mejor—murmuré, dejando en claro que no quería hablar. Encontré lo que buscaba más rápido de lo que pensé, así que lo tomé y me di la vuelta, queriendo salir de inmediato.

—Me gustaría… hablar contigo—susurró. Ladeé el rostro para mirarlo, y pude ver la expresión insatisfecha que tenía—. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

— ¿Al final del día?—inquirí—. No creo tener tiempo entre clase.

—Está bien—pude ver su sonrisa triste, y mi corazón se encogió un poco—. Le diré a Melody que me ayude con el papeleo del nuevo alumno para salir antes.

Asentí, aunque sabía que él no estaba mirándome. Y esa fue la excusa perfecta para salir y librarme del incómodo ambiente que había entre nosotros. Cerré la puerta, sintiendo que el peso en mis hombros se desvanecía, respiré hondo un par de veces y comencé a caminar a mi primera clase del día: física matemática.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violeta e Iris me miraron con cautela.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirí. Parecía como si fueran a salir corriendo en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Estás bien con esto?—preguntó Iris—. Con hablar con él luego de clases.

Me encogí de hombros e hice un mohín. Era, ciertamente, la última clase del día y faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre. Estaba nerviosa, y a la vez estaba bastante tranquila. Quería verlo, hacer las paces con él y volver a retomar la amistad que teníamos. No obstante, parecía un poco difícil con la situación que teníamos.

—Han pasado tres meses—sonreí, intentando ocultar lo mucho que me desagradaba la idea—. Ya está todo olvidado.

— ¿En serio?—dijo una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

Mis amigas se disculparon con la mirada y casi corrieron a la salida. Era Nathaniel. Tenía una expresión algo incómoda en su rostro, pero a la vez casi impaciente. Me causó curiosidad esa mezcla tan extraña, por lo que olvidé lo mucho que quería evitarlo. Me hizo un gesto para que empezáramos a caminar, y obedecí rápidamente.

Atravesamos los pasillos y en pocos minutos estábamos en el patio, frente a la salida del edificio. Los alumnos reían y charlaban entre sí mientras pasaban a nuestro alrededor, cosa que por un instante envidié. Nathaniel era mi amigo, pero yo quería más, y por eso había cometido un grave error meses atrás. Ahora mismo podríamos ser como los demás, y reír juntos, ir a la cafetería a la que siempre y quizá incluso discutir sobre libros como antes. Pero lo arruiné todo. Lo arruiné por su culpa; por tratarme como su mejor amiga en ocasiones y luego como si fuera mi novio.

Aún así, me era imposible no reír ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí. El rubio, con sus ojos miel vagando de aquí para allá, tembloroso y con las manos sudando, su sonrisa nerviosa y ese aspecto entre emocionado y asustado que tenía. Era una ternura, y no podía resistirme a ello por más molesta y dolida que estaba.

— ¿Recuerdas…?—comenzó a decir. Tragó saliva y se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un gesto claramente ansioso—. ¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste si la chica que me gusta es bonita?

La sonrisa se borró de mis labios en ese preciso instante. ¿Era necesario ser tan caradura? Entendía perfectamente que Nathaniel fuera _un poco_ lento para entender algunas cosas —en especial indirectas, pero no era excusa para que estuviera sacándome el tema de que había sido rechazada. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con una ceja alzada. Era mi amigo, y lo apoyaría, pero debía darme algo de tiempo para reponerme y no mandarme la bomba ahí mismo.

—Sí—casi gruñí—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Traje una foto—sonrió. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que me había encandilado un año atrás—. Para que compruebes por ti misma qué tan bonita es.

Buscó en sus bolsillos un rato, y luego me tendió la "foto". No era una foto.

—Esto es un espejo—repliqué—. Te equivocaste de objeto, genio.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, casi enternecido con mi respuesta. Le hice mala cara, casi mostrándole el mal humor que tenía y lo poco que me agradaba su broma. Devolví el espejo, pero él volvió a ponerlo en mis manos.

—Nath, hablo en serio—refunfuñé—. Esto no es divertido, dame la maldita foto para que terminemos con este asunto y pueda irme a casa.

—Ahí está—insistió, señalando el espejo—. **Esa **es la foto.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, mi mente hizo _click_. El espejo. Me lo dio. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?—por enésima vez le di el espejo—. Está bien que sepas mis sentimientos, pero no esperaba que fueras del tipo que se burla. Idiota.

— ¡Mira!—gruñó, molesto. Tomó el espejo y lo puso frente a mí; mi reflejo era claro y nítido—. ¿No lo entiendes? Me gustas tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco en ese momento, y sentí que mis piernas se iban a desplomar en cualquier segundo. Me abrazó con fuerza, sin decir nada, y yo me aferré a él con fuerza, sabiendo que si lo soltaba no tendría la fortaleza para mantenerme en pie. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que estaba segura él también lo escuchaba, pero eso daba igual… Porque su corazón estaba tan ajetreado como el mío. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero en algún momento tendríamos que continuar. Me soltó ligeramente, y en ese momento pude ver sus sonrojadas mejillas y la sonrisa sincera que tenía en su rostro. Tomó mi mano, y me haló para que comenzara a caminar. Lo hice sin pensármelo dos veces, y aunque era algo incómodo, también era divertido.

Nos desviamos por el camino largo, pasamos el centro de la ciudad, la cafetería de siempre, doblamos en la esquina y volvimos al camino corto. No quería soltar su mano. Sentía que si por _equis_ razón lo hacía, todo esto iba a terminar y despertaría en casa. No hablamos, pero con tener las manos entrelazadas era más que suficiente para ambos.

Me preguntó por el puesto de delegada, y no pude negar que renuncié a él sólo para no tener que estar a su lado. Nathaniel soltó una risita, y aceptó que en realidad era lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos creía inteligente estar tan cerca ahora que sabíamos lo que el otro sentía, pese a que era mutuo. No éramos nada, al menos no "oficialmente", y lo prefería así. Si Melody se enteraba… Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensarlo. Y no quería saber lo que pasaría cuando Rosa lo supiera, o Alexy. Incluso temía que mi propia familia lo supiera.

Llegamos a mi casa más rápido de lo que hubiéramos querido, pero no nos importó. Se acercó con la intención de besar mi mejilla, pero corrí el rostro y casi lo obligué a besarme. Primero se sorprendió, y luego ambos soltamos una risita. Sabía que Nathaniel era tímido, y era casi seguro de que le costaría mucho antes de tomar la iniciativa. Se despidió de mí una última vez, y esperó ahí mientras entraba. Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, escuché sus pasos. Me asomé por la ventana, sin poder evitarlo.

Me sentía feliz, casi en las nubes, pero tenía que recomponerme antes de que llegara mi tía para que no preguntara al respecto ni sospechara cosas extrañas. Y, más específicamente, para que no le dijera a mis padres. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que mi padre tomaría el primer vuelo a Francia solo para sermonearme e ir a hablar/amenazar al rubio.

Cuando volteé el rostro, luego de haberme pegado a la ventana para verlo desaparecer en la distancia, tenía a mi tía encima con cara curiosa. La sangre que me había subido a las mejillas hacía cinco minutos, había bajado con la misma rapidez a mis pies al ver a mi tutora legal verme con semejante expresión.

Ay. La inquisición había comenzado.


	19. Capítulo 18

Bueno, bueno.

Creo que esa fue la mejor declaración que he escrito nunca, y si les soy sincera me causó mucha ternura. Me parece que es como la forma "perfecta" en la que Nath se declararía, porque se sabe que es un poco(demasiado) tímido y jamás lo diría a la cara sin morir antes de la vergüenza. Además, Nat haciéndose la tonta le agregó un _plus _a ello porque al final obligó al rubio a decirlo, así que no sé. Me gustó.

Les aviso que entro a la universidad el siguiente lunes (9 de marzo) así que por cuestiones obvias quizá ya no actualice tan rápido, pero no voy a abandonar la historia. Todavía queda bastante por escribir, así que tranquilas.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

_**INTERMEDIO**_

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

—Tía, basta—refunfuñé. Estábamos en la cocina, luego de cenar, y yo me encontraba lavando los platos como casi todas las noches. Mi tía secaba y acomodaba la vajilla conforme yo la ponía en el escurridor. No obstante, no había dejado el tema en paz—. No pasa nada de lo que estás pensando, en serio.

— ¿No le gustas?

—No—dije, más rápido de lo que quería. Las mejillas se me colorearon de rojo inmediatamente.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, claramente incrédula. Solté un suspiro y seguí con mi labor; faltaban pocas cosas de lavar, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de ir a encerrarme en mi habitación y disfrutar de mi soledad lo que restaba de tiempo antes de que llegara la hora de dormir. Aún tenía la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y era por eso que Ágata no dejaba el tema.

—Cariño, seré vieja pero no tonta—sonrió—. Pero está bien, si tú lo dices.

—Gracias—sequé mis manos en el pantalón, besé la mejilla de mi tía y me dirigí a las escaleras—. ¡Buenas noches!

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, y cuando estuve por fin entre las cuatro paredes de mi alcoba dejé salir un largo suspiro. Toqué con una mano el collar de mi cuello y no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta, mientras la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensanchaba. Me cambié y metí entre las mantas rápido, queriendo apagar las luces de inmediato y quedarme sola, en silencio, con la melodía de mi corazón latiendo apresurado contra mi pecho. Los dedos me picaban por contarle a Rosa, pero conociéndola sería capaz de hacer un cartel gigante con la noticia y pegarlo a la entrada en el instituto con la excusa de «todos necesitan saber las buenas nuevas», luego le explicaría que realmente no quedamos en _nada_ y entonces ella le gritaría al pobre rubio que fuera hombre o algo por el estilo. No quería más problemas, en serio.

Esperaba, por todos los santos, que Nath no le dijera nada a Melody. Por el momento. Era una chica agradable, y en serio quería recuperar su amistad. Sin embargo, todos sabíamos que _Nathaniel_ era un tema complicado para ella y probablemente me daría la espalda por lo que restaba de vida por algo tan estúpido como lo que pasaba entre el delegado y yo. Y no quería eso. Violeta e Iris habían estado muy felices cuando Melody regresó a sus usuales salidas con nosotras, y no quería que se alejara de nuevo por mi culpa. De hecho, mañana tendríamos algo así como una _pijamada_ en su casa, todas estábamos invitadas, y estaba bastante segura de que si se enteraba me vetaría de ir.

Me levanté de mala gana, recordando que no había alistado siquiera la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente, y en un bolso comencé a meter mi ropa y las cosas personales. Iríamos directo a su casa luego de clases, así que no tendría tiempo de pasar a casa por lo necesario. Cuando estaba terminando de doblar mi ropa, mi móvil vibró en la mesita junto a mi cama. Era un mensaje de texto. De Melody: **«¿Lista para mañana? (: ». **Tecleé rápido una respuesta, aliviada de que no tuviera nada que ver con cierto rubio, y terminé de acomodar las cosas en el bolso. Me contestó bastante rápido: **«Mañana antes de irnos a casa, pasaremos por el bazar a comprar los snacks. Te parece?»**. Mi respuesta fue afirmativa, y así me fui a dormir —por segunda vez. No recibí más mensajes de Melody, ni de nadie más esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-

Era la primera clase de lengua del año. Era un grupo bastante divertido, y a decir verdad conocía a muchas personas de él. Castiel y Lysandro estaban ahí, en una de las esquinas del salón, aunque podía apostar que a cierto teñido lo habían arrastrado hasta el salón. También estaba Ámber y su séquito —que no entendía qué carajo hacían ahí, sentadas hacia el centro del aula, Melody, Violeta, Iris y Rosa. Nathaniel estaba junto a mí, y a su lado estaba la chica de ojos celestes. Alexy y Armin estaban un par de asientos más atrás de nosotros, discutiendo entre sí.

La profesora (nueva) estaba un poco estresada con nosotros.

—Tenemos un alumno nuevo—murmuró la directora, irrumpiendo en el salón. Junto a ella venía un chico medianamente alto, de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda. Vestía un pantalón militar, una musculosa negra y una camisa blanca abierta. Traía cara de pocos amigos, pero al mirarme sonrió—. Preséntese.

—Soy Kentin—dijo, y sentí que el aire me faltaba. De inmediato volteé atrás, clavando mi mirada en Iris y Violeta, que estaban igual o más sorprendidas que yo—. Estuve aquí el año pasado, a principios, pero luego me transferí a una escuela militar.

La profesora le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, y la directora salió del salón tan rápido como entró. La clase se silenció por completo, consternada por el cambio que Ken había tenido. Aún tenía fresca la imagen en mi mente de aquel chico bajito, de cabello de hongo y con sus gruesos lentes, que siempre me ofrecía galletas y se metía en problemas con Ámber. El mismo que me dejó un oso de felpa con una camisa de corazón.

—Haremos un ejercicio para que se conozcan—murmuró la maestra. Un barullo de indignación llenó el aire—. Júntense con la persona que tienen a la izquierda.

Eso significaba que, justamente, me tocaba con Ken. Nathaniel me envió una mirada envenenada cuando obedecí y volteé mi pupitre, juntándolo con el del "nuevo". Melody, por su parte, estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Se juntó con el rubio y toda la clase escuchó sus risitas cada vez que él contestaba alguna de sus preguntas. Ken me miró con una sonrisa, apoyándose con los codos en su pupitre e inclinándose un poco hacia mí. Aquel simple movimiento logró que me sonrojara, y él soltó una risita. Incluso su voz era diferente. Lo miré, no muy segura de qué decir, y él bostezó.

— ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme, Nat?—inquirió, casi con arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás?—dije, con algo de dificultad—. Tú… dejaste de comunicarte, todas creímos que no volverías. Iris está muy molesta.

—Oh, lo siento—se sonrojó ligeramente y tuve la impresión de que aquella arrogancia que mostraba era superficial—. En la escuela militar nos decomisaron los móviles, y no pude explicarles por qué.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Has… cambiado muchísimo.

—Lo sé—se rió—. Cuando volví a casa, mi madre casi muere del infarto porque no me quedaba nada de mi antigua ropa.

Solté una carcajada, imaginando cómo pudo verse con la ropa del pequeño Ken metida a como estaba ahora. Él sonrió, y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Aquel gesto me cortó por completo la risa, haciendo que me sonrojara. Volvió a reír, divertido con mis reacciones, y alejó su mano de mi rostro. Hablamos un poco más sobre lo que había cambiado en el Sweet Amoris, y pronto la profesora anunció que la dinámica estaba terminada. Kentin —como casi me obligó a llamarlo— hizo un mohín pero obedeció, sacando su libro de texto. Solté una risa y lo imité.

El tema nuevo era oraciones compuestas, y aunque en un principio fue algo difícil, entre más hacíamos ejercicios más fácil me parecía. No todos mis compañeros pensaban lo mismo, claro, pero yo me divertía bastante en clase. La nueva profesora era bastante buena explicando, y hacía las clases menos aburridas que antes. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó, todos parecían haber escuchado el canto de algún ángel.

— ¿Te dieron…?—intentó preguntar Kentin, mientras yo recogía mis cosas—. ¿Te dieron el osito?

—Sí—le sonreí, poniendo el bolso en mi hombro—. Está en mi habitación.

—Oh, bien—se sonrojó un poco—. No veas cosas que no hay, ¿vale?

—Vale—me reí, y salí del salón.

Tenía una clase libre antes de ir a Historia, así que aproveché para ir a mi casillero y dejar las cosas de la pijamada en él. Saqué mis libros de texto para el día, y me dirigí al patio, necesitando un poco de aire libre. No obstante, cuando pasé frente a la Sala de Delegados, no pude evitar mirar a Nathaniel dentro. Parecía acomodar algunos papeles, y también estaba algo frustrado. No sería mal si le echaba una mano, ¿cierto? Toqué un par de veces antes de entrar. Ni siquiera me miró, pero ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Dejé mi bolso a un lado y me acerqué a él con la mejor sonrisa que pude esbozar. Me miró con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. Solté una risa, a sabiendas de qué le tenía tan molesto conmigo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.

—No—murmuró, intentando disimular su malestar—. Estoy bien.

—No lo creo—insistí. Le quité un puñado de los papeles que tenía, y comencé a leerlos: eran los promedios del año pasado—. Son muchos papeles para una sola persona.

—Melody vendrá a ayudarme, no te preocupes.

Fingiendo estar enojada, dejé los papeles de mala gana sobre la mesa, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Entonces no te importará si aprovecho la clase libre que tengo con Kentin, ¿cierto?

Volteó a verme con una mueca que no supe descifrar, y suspiró.

—Es mi amigo, Nath—le sonreí, acercándome a él—. No será nada más, ¿vale?

—No dije nada al respecto—se defendió, cosa inútil ya que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Claro, no dijiste nada—me reí—. ¿Te ayudo o no?

—Haz lo que quieras—refunfuñó, en un intento de ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Bien—respondí, y me acerqué a él. Se quedó quieto, casi paralizado, mientras plantaba un beso en su mejilla y volvía a tomar los papeles.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?—dijo, bastante turbado.

—Dijiste que hiciera lo que quiera—sonreí con inocencia.

Bufó, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a concentrarse en acomodar el papeleo enorme de la Sala de Delegados. No dijo nada, pero tampoco se quejó de mi ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre del final del día sonó, y mientras todos casi hacían fiesta por ello, yo caminaba tranquilamente hasta mi casillero. No tenía prisa, y la sonrisa en mi rostro era suficiente prueba de ello. Saqué la ropa, y guardé los libros. Las chicas me esperaban frente al instituto, así que para asegurarme de que no sospecharían de nada, le envié un mensaje a cierto delegado avisándole que me quedaría donde Melody. Sin embargo, no fue él quien me detuvo casi a la salida.

—Lys—saludé, cuando se acercó a mí—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Casi pareces su clon—frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eh?—dije, sin entender.

—No, nada—murmuró, casi apenas notando lo que acababa de decir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa—. ¿Vas a algún lugar?

—Sí—me encogí de hombros—. Las chicas y yo iremos a casa de Melody.

Con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida se alejó de mí, y yo casi corrí hasta donde me esperaban. Ninguna preguntó nada, pero Rosa me miraba insinuante. Caminamos hasta el bazar, compramos todo lo que necesitábamos —y queríamos— y seguimos hasta la casa de la castaña. Violeta caminaba adelante, con Melody, mientras Iris y yo charlábamos atrás sobre varias cosas (incluido Kentin), y Rosa caminaba de última, casi analizándonos a las demás. Llegamos pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, acomodamos las camas de cada una y pusimos la primera película que todas habían pedido ver: Querido John. Bien, aceptaba que la película era buena, pero también era cliché. Aún así me divertí viendo a las chicas (en especial a Rosalya) llorar a lágrima viva.

—Eres una insensible—reclamó Iris—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan serena?

—Es cliché, chicas—me reí—. Todas sabían que eso iba a pasar.

— ¡Y aún así duele!—replicó Rosa, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Estoy segura de que a ti no te duele porque cierto chico volvió de la escuela militar por ti.

Rolé los ojos, bufando.

—Eso no significa que me guste, ¿sabes?

—Pues parecía eso en clase de Lengua—codeó Melody, riendo—. Estaban muy juntos, y se reían mucho.

—Lysandro tenía mala cara—agregó Violeta.

— ¡No puedes desilusionar a mi cuñado favorito, Nat!—advirtió Rosalya—. Sabes que Lys no te dirá nada porque respeta tu decisión.

—Es tu único cuñado, Rosa—refunfuñé—. Y lo sé, pero estoy segura de que todas están malinterpretando.

Las cuatro me miraron con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué me dices de Nathaniel, entonces?—atacó la de ojos miel—. Todas vimos lo molesto que estaba cuando salió de clase de Lengua.

— ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ver en eso?—mentí.

Justo en ese momento, mi móvil vibró. No lo tenía mano. De hecho, estaba justo al lado de Rosa. Crucé los dedos para que fuera un mensaje de mi tía o de mis padres, o si era alguno de los chicos, rogaba que no fuera Nath. Sin embargo, no tuve esa suerte.

—Así que… ¿Un mensaje del delegado principal?—me miró con una sonrisa edulcorada y demasiado emocionada—. ¿Deberíamos ver lo que dice, chicas?

—No—murmuré—. Eso es una violación a mi privacidad, Rosa.

—No tienes algo como _privacidad_ con tus amigas, querida—me sacó la lengua, y abrió el mensaje justo frente a mis ojos.


	20. Capítulo 19

Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que prometí actualizar el fin de semana, pero estuvo un poco... complicado. El viernes empecé, pero no lo terminé. El sábado fue la fiesta sorpresa de mi mejor amiga, así que era mi trabajo sacarla de casa y distraerla mientras nuestros padres organizaban todo y los invitados llegaban, así que literalmente no estuve en mi casa o cerca de un computador en todo el día. Y el domingo anduve comprando lo que me hacía falta para la universidad.

Incluso pensé en terminarlo ayer, pero llegué exhausta de clase, así que vine directo a comer y dormir. Probablemente siga actualizando de jueves a domingo, que es cuando tengo más tiempo libre.

Sé que está corto, ni lo digan, pero bueh.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve**

— ¡No!—grité, abalanzándome sobre Rosa y quitándole mi móvil de la mano. Intentó quitármelo un par de veces, ante las risas de las demás, pero no lo logró—. Te estás pasando, Rosalya.

Me sacó la lengua, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y cepillaba su cabello con los dedos. El corazón me latía con fuerza, y sabía que era debido a la adrenalina de esos segundos en que pensé dejar que leyera el mensaje. A decir verdad, no entendía cómo el delegado no podía pensar en lo peligroso que era enviarme un mensaje en medio de una reunión de chicas. Sólo preguntaba que cómo la estábamos pasando, cosa que me pareció sumamente estúpida —y tierna, no lo negaré. Tecleé rápido una respuesta reclamando sobre su descuido, y escondí mi móvil de inmediato.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entré al salón de Historia, donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaba ya, y tomé asiento adelante. Lysandro, que estaba un poco más allá, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí. Tenía unas ojeras horribles y mi mal humor crecía más y más dentro de mí, la noche anterior no pude dormir nada por miedo a que Rosa me quitara el móvil mientras dormía. Así que mi aspecto era, sencillamente, horrible.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Lys—murmuré, con la voz apagada. Faltaban unos minutos para que la clase comenzara, pero estaba tan cansada que no me importó ni un poco. Me recosté sobre el escritorio, con los brazos sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Podrías dejarme sola, por favor?

—No puedo hacer eso, lo siento—dijo. Levanté un poco la cabeza, aún desde mi posición, para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión preocupada, pero no menos sonriente—. ¿Cómo podría dejarte sola cuando claramente te sientes mal?

Solté un bufido, volviendo a taparme la cabeza. En serio me sentía del asco.

— ¿No deberías ir a casa?

—No puedo faltar a clases—me quejé—. Mi promedio bajará.

—Bajará de igual forma si estás aquí indispuesta—aunque no lo vi, sabía que había hecho aquella expresión enfurruñada tan suya: los labios juntos como una línea y una ceja alzada—. Además, tu promedio no es tan importante como tu salud.

—Sólo no dormí bien anoche, no es nada grave.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—Bien. Pero si te sientes mal, deberías irte a casa. En serio.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí?—pregunté, sentándome como Dios manda y mirándolo de frente.

—Bueno… sí—dijo, tan bajito que si no hubiera estado a la par probablemente no le habría escuchado. Sus mejillas estaban de un leve tono rojo, dándole un aspecto más tierno del que podía aguantar.

Se fue a su asiento, y el Señor Farrés entró en ese preciso instante. Aclaró un par de dudas sobre el temario del nuevo curso lectivo y comenzó a dar su clase. Los párpados se me caían, y estaba completamente segura de que en cualquier momento cedería ante el impulso y la necesidad de dormir. No podía concentrarme en clase, ni entendía una palabra de lo que decía el profesor. Escuchaba el _tic tac_ del reloj, y mi desesperación crecía más y más. No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos desde que comenzó la clase. Pero sentía como si hubieran pasado tres horas.

La clase avanzaba lentamente, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de apuntar todo lo que creía importante y lo que lograba distinguir. Tenía poco, debido a la casi nula concentración que tenía, pero peor era nada. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, y supe que estaba empeorando un poco más mi malestar.

— ¿Señorita, se siente bien?—me preguntó el Sr. Farrés, casi por quinta vez. Asentí. No iba a perderme la clase, podía aguantar. Si había algo peor que estar enferma e ir a la escuela, era la felicidad momentánea que se sentía al no ir a la escuela cuando estás mal. Es decir, tienes esa alegría de «No veré a ningún profesor, ni escucharé cosas aburridas ni veré gente estúpida». Pero luego viene esa larga fila de trabajos por hacer que justamente dejan el día en que no vas, y, como faltaste a clase, no entiendes un carajo. Y no quería sufrir eso.

—No durmió mucho anoche, profesor—anunció una voz masculina que reconocí como Lysandro. Los pervertidos de mis compañeros soltaron risitas cómplices, malinterpretando lo que había dicho el de cabello plateado. En serio, me encantaba lo preocupado que estaba por mí, pero su personalidad distraída a veces era un problema.

—Creo que se nota. ¿Podría llevarla a su casa?—inquirió el profesor. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí, pero realmente no sabía si era mi imaginación o qué. Recogió mis cosas, y me tomó en brazos, sin que pudiera replicar algo o rehusarme a semejante bochorno. Otras risas afloraron en la clase— ¡Silencio! Estos adolescentes de hoy y sus hormonas, Dios mío.

Me sacó del salón, y hasta entonces pude recobrar un poco de consciencia dentro de mí cansancio. Luché para que me pusiera de nuevo en el suelo, y me rehusé a salir del instituto. Aceptaba perder una clase, pero no todo el día. Lysandro me miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto ante mi terquedad. Hablé un poco más con él, convenciéndolo de que no era nada grave, sin embargo me hizo prometer que iría a algún lugar a dormir un rato. No sabía a dónde pretendía que fuera, pero con tal de que dejara de insistir, acepté.

Tomé mis cosas y fui a la biblioteca. Podía adelantar un poco las lecturas para Lengua y quizá me quedaría dormida con el libro en mano. Sería una buena excusa, y como aún estaban en clases, estaría la sala completamente vacía. Era el plan perfecto. Con una sonrisa, abrí la puerta del lugar y me fui a la mesa más alejada de la puerta, en la última silla, y me senté.

Saqué el libro de mi bolso, y con apenas abrir la primera página, mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa. La última frase que leí antes de dormirme sobre el libro fue: «En papel de arroz especial de su madre, me había escrito una nota de amor que yo nunca llegué a leer». Y aquello fue suficiente para dar rienda suelta a mi subconsciente y su don para sueños extraños. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni si había perdido más que un par de clases. Sin embargo, cuando desperté, tenía a Lysandro al frente con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Sabía que por la diversión reflejada en sus ojos debía tener como mínimo baba por todo el rostro y el cabello como un nido de pájaros, pero intenté no notarlo para pasar menos pena.

Parecía que me perdí otras dos lecciones aparte de las del Sr. Farrés. Suspiré con pesadez y con la decepción y mal humor emanando de mi cuerpo, tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a la siguiente clase. No planeaba perderme más clases, y estaba segura de que la directora le diría a mi tía o a mis padres apenas tuviera oportunidad, y no tenía demasiadas ganas de un sermón a estas alturas. A fin de cuentas, la profesora tenía aspecto impasible y casi inofensivo, pero la realidad era otra. Más ahora que estaba el rumor de que habría una carrera de orientación más adelante, y eso la tenía de mal humor más de lo que ella admitiría.

—No creo que sea buena idea—insistió Lysandro, una vez que salimos de la biblioteca—. No tienes… buen aspecto.

—Gracias—dije, tan sarcástica como pude.

Él soltó una risita ligera.

—Lo digo porque usualmente te ves bien—sonrió, mirándome. Le devolví una sonrisa tímida, a sabiendas de que el comentario me había sonrojado—. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, ¿te lo había dicho?

—Oh, vamos—me quejé, tapándome el rostro.

— ¿Interrumpo?—murmuró una voz a mi espalda. Sonaba monótona y a la vez un poco… irritada.

Lysandro y yo nos volteamos a la vez, encontrándonos a un sonriente Nathaniel. Ya, que si no lo conociera, realmente habría dicho que estaba tan feliz como siempre. Sin embargo, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas no se veían por ningún lado, así que era bastante fácil adivinar que estaba forzándose a sonreír para no demostrar cuán molesto estaba. Solté una risita cuando el de cabello plata lo saludó con cortesía, creyéndose el mimo que el delegado había creado.

—No interrumpes, Nath—le sonreí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles en la Sala de Delegados—mintió. Me aguanté la risa.

—Ammm, tengo clase, ¿recuerdas?—inquirí—. Y ya he perdido varias clases.

—Es precisamente sobre eso—insistió. Tomó mi muñeca y me acercó a él, halándome.

—Si ella no quiere ir—interrumpió Lysandro, con expresión severa. Una de sus manos ya había ido al agarre de Nath en mi muñeca y lo obligó a soltarme—, no debes obligarla.

—Lys, déjalo, está…—intenté conciliar.

—Bien, como quieras—murmuró Nathaniel, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, forzándose a sonreír de nuevo. Me soltó de mala gana y se fue por el pasillo.

Suspiré. Realmente me frustraba eso, pero lo ignoraría por hoy. Me sentía mal y lo único que quería era regresar a casa y dormir por la eternidad. Lysandro me instó a caminar con una sonrisa, por lo que me obligué a sonreírle de vuelta y a olvidar de la escena que acababa de ocurrir.

El día se pasó horrorosamente largo, y cuando llegué a casa —luego de quedarme a ayudar a Violeta con Lengua y a Iris con matemática, ni siquiera reparé en lo que había a mi alrededor mientras subía los escalones con rapidez y me encerraba en mi habitación. Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, y mis ojos volvían a pesar sacos de arena. Tanto, que no noté a la entrada de casa un libro con una nota dentro, ni los chocolates sobre esta, ni de quién eran.

No, no lo noté.


	21. Capítulo 20

Sí, sí, un capítulo largo al fin.

Les contaré mi desgracia: había terminado el capítulo ayer en la tarde, y lo iba a publicar ayer. Peeero mi computadora me detesta, así que literalmente apenas abrí se reinició. Y sí, no lo había guardado. Estaba tan frustrada que no pude hacerlo de nuevo y ni siquiera el autoguardado lo salvó.

Pero aquí está, así que... lo logré.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veinte**

—_Eh, niñita._

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Castiel?—me quejé.

Pese a que caí dormida apenas toqué almohada, el descanso no me duró tanto como me habría gustado. Un par de horas después, mi móvil sonó con una llamada entrante del pelirrojo, y claramente puso fin a mis preciadas horas de sueño. Estaba molesta y algo curiosa ante su llamada, porque aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía, tampoco era algo muy común que el cascarrabias tomara su móvil y marcara mi número.

—_Últimamente te tomas muchas confianzas conmigo, Tabla_—se quejó, con aquel tono tan suyo que usaba cuando bromeaba.

—Y eso te encanta—forcé una risa, intentando obviar el apelativo referente al tamaño de mi busto. A veces podía ser el más primitivo y pervertido de todos, más cuando quería sacarme de quicio—. Dime de una maldita vez para qué llamaste.

Refunfuñó ante mi respuesta y sobre lo maleducada que estaba siendo, además de que _una tabla_ le estuviera hablando de manera tan grosera. Me reí un poco, pero luego de quejarse sobre mí y maldecir hasta a mis ancestros, me dio por fin la respuesta que había estado pidiendo desde hacía bastante rato. Quería saber si había hablado con Lysandro en el transcurso de la tarde —faltaba poco para que dieran las seis, y se enfadó un poco más al saber que no, no sabía nada del de cabello gris desde que me acompañó temprano a clase.

—_Imaginé que esto pasaría_—soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que ya le había contado a cien personas—._ Se ha ido por lo que resta de la semana a casa de sus padres._

— ¿Por qué? ¿No odiaban el campo?

—_Parece que sus padres han tenido algo así como un accidente, no me explicó mucho sobre el tema cuando salimos del insti._

— ¿Qué? ¿Accidente?—inquirí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me senté recta en mi cama, con el sueño que había sentido hacía pocos segundos completamente desvanecido—. ¿Están bien? Son muy mayores, ¿cierto?

Una risotada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y deseé que mi puño pudiera pasar por mi móvil hasta el suyo y así asfixiarlo o por lo menos dejarle un ojo morado. Respiré hondo e intenté reprimir los deseos homicidas que Castiel despertaba en mí.

—_Conserva la calma, niñita_—pude adivinar la sonrisa burlona que debía tener en ese momento—_. No es nada grave según le entendí, es sólo que Leigh prefiere ir a ver por sí mismo si están bien. No es la primera vez que pasa._

—Deja de actuar como imbécil, Castiel—me quejé—. Tengo derecho a preocuparme.

—_Vale, vale_—volvió a reír—_. ¿Ya has visto el libro?_

Mi mente se quedó en blanco durante unos minutos. Recordaba vagamente haber visto algo tirado por la puerta cuando entré, pero mi necesidad de sueño fue mayor que la curiosidad así que obvié eso. Replicando un par de insultos a Castiel, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y casi me tropecé al final, me tiré de rodillas al suelo y recogí el libro que estaba justo al lado de la puerta. Asumí que mi tía estaba en casa cuando fue a dejar el libro, así que probablemente cuando llegara me esperaría un sermón nivel Zeus sobre _los chicos que han estado viniendo a casa_. Era una experta en tergiversas las cosas.

Era _El beso más pequeño_, de Mathias Malzieu. No era precisamente un libro sobre crimen o misterio, pero debía admitir que quería comprar ese libro desde que lo vi en una estantería hacía algunos meses. Tenía todos los libros de ese autor, menos ese —el más reciente, y ahora estaba realmente agradecida con Lysandro. Debía agradecerle de inmediato, apenas volviera del campo, porque estaba segura que su móvil se había quedado en casa en uno de sus tantos olvidos.

Saqué del interior del libro una nota, en la que reconocí la perfecta y elegante caligrafía de Lysandro con ese toque victoriano tan suyo. Me hacía gracia esa parte de él, que aunque era extraña también era interesante, y como había escuchado a algunas chicas del instituto "lo hacía misterioso". La nota explicaba su ausencia, y un poco cómo había llegado a obtener el libro (gracias a Rosa, nada menos), y aunque la chica en cuestión no se lo leyó ni nada, prácticamente le había obligado a zampárselo de una vez para que "leyera algo moderno". Dios, a veces Rosa era un poco… _extrema_. Y también decía que pensó que sería bueno para que descansara un poco en estos días que me había sentido mal, y que un par de dulces no le hacían mal a nadie. Era considerado, y eso me sacó una sonrisa sin siquiera notarlo.

Al final de la nota había una frase, que asumí era del libro: _«Era la época en que todavía llevaba mi corazón hecho pedazos metido en una caja a zapatos que había pertenecido a quien yo consideraba mi elegida». _Sólo eso me hizo querer sentarme a devorar la historia de una vez, pero preferí dejarlo para luego.

Tomé el libro, la nota y los chocolates, y subí a mi habitación tan rápido como pude.

Era, ahora sí, hora de descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiperventilé por enésima vez mientras rebuscaba entre mi ropa quizá por quinta vez en esos diez minutos. Iba a tener una crisis pronto si no encontraba algo _decente_ para ponerme, y quizá me daría un infarto si seguía bajo la presión que sentía en aquellos momentos. Respiré hondo un par de veces más, y volví a buscar. Necesitaba encontrar algo rápido, si no tendría que ponerme lo primero que encontrara y salir corriendo de casa luciendo como un payaso.

Y esa no era una opción.

Era sábado, y aunque me estaba preparando para salir, era algo mucho más serio que una simple "salida". Iría a casa de Nathaniel. Conocería a sus padres. Ahogué un grito de frustración al pensar en eso, y volví a concentrarme en encontrar algo que ponerme. A decir verdad, Ámber se había dado cuenta de lo que «pasaba» entre su hermano y yo, pese a que no era nada _especialmente serio_. La bruja le había ido a sus padres con el cuento, ellos habían hablado con Nathaniel y prácticamente le habían obligado a llevarme.

Me lo dijo justamente ayer, viernes, y aunque parecía un poco molesto sabía que no era conmigo. Le dije que estaba bien, que lo haría, y pareció un poco más aliviado. Sin embargo, ahora era yo la que no estaba **ni un poco** aliviada al respecto. Si bien lo podía tomar como el "empujoncito" que el rubio necesitaba para que finalmente me invitara a salir, también sentía como que sus padres me sostenían del cabello a la orilla de un precipicio y en cualquier momento me dejarían caer. Porque, demonios, en la escuela todos hablaban de lo serios y estrictos que los señores eran, y eso no me tranquilizaba nada. Sentía que estaba yendo directo al matadero, literal.

Al final, me encaramé unos jeans, una camisa blanca de botones y mangas tres cuartos, con un fajón café claro y zapatos a juego —que odiaba, una bufanda azul para el frío y el bolso en el que había metido sólo lo necesario. Me puse las gafas y prácticamente volé cuando escuché el timbre sonar. No me despedí de mi tía, y simplemente abrí y cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Mi quijada fue a dar al suelo cuando vi al delegado. Si bien aceptaba que se veía bien, se me hacía un poco extraño no verlo con sus jeans caqui y su corbata azul. Era diferente, y me agradaba más de lo que admitiría. Unos pantalones ligeramente desgastados, una camisa blanca tipo polo y un blazer gris. Por primera vez se veía como un adolescente normal y no como el delegado principal del Sweet Amoris.

Le sonreí.

Comenzamos a caminar, uno al lado del otro, y no pude evitar verlo fijo. Era tan refrescante verlo tan _casual_ que casi se me hacía difícil reconocerlo. Estaba acostumbrada al Nathaniel formal, y aunque era él mismo, su ropa hacía un gran cambio. Y me gustaba. Me gustaba muchísimo.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?—dijo, sonrojándose de pronto—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No—me reí—. Sólo me agrada tu cambio.

—Oh—se sonrojó un poco más. Luego soltó una risita, pero adiviné la molestia tras ella—. Mis padres dicen que parece ropa de pordiosero.

Me encogí de hombros, sin esperar ese comentario. Realmente eran estrictos, incluso con su manera de vestir. Me acerqué más a él, enganchando nuestros brazos, y apoyándome ligeramente en su hombro. Pegó un respingo, pero no se movió. Solté una risita, divertida con su reacción tímida.

—Pues me gusta el estilo _pordiosero_.

—Qué alivio—dijo, y supe que estaba sonriendo.

Llegamos a su casa más rápido de lo que pensé, y me llevé una sorpresa bastante grande. Si bien estaba el rumor de que eran _bastante _acaudalados, no esperaba que vivieran en una mansión de esa magnitud. Todo el pánico que se esfumó en el camino mientras charlaba con el rubio volvió de inmediato, casi golpeándome en el proceso.

Entramos, sin darme mucho tiempo a pensar las probabilidades de escapar si las cosas salían mal, y me llevó directo al living. Muebles de cuero blanco, pulcramente limpios, pantalla de plasma entre otras cosas. En uno de los sofás estaban sus padres, cada uno leyendo, y a su lado estaba Ámber, jugando con su móvil con expresión aburrida. Apenas notaron nuestra presencia dejaron de hacer lo que fuera y centraron toda su atención en nosotros. Su padre —que me causó terror, nos hizo una seña para que tomáramos asiento frente a él. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que temí que se notara, pero crucé los dedos para que por lo menos me dejaran llegar al sofá sin tropezarme.

—Así que tú eres Natalie—dijo su madre, claramente analizándome de arriba abajo.

—S-sí, señora.

Y así comenzó el interrogatorio de mi vida.

Nathaniel actuaba casi como un robot, contestaba sólo con monosílabos y hablaba sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. No se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, y su mirada nunca se elevó del suelo alfombrado. Me dolía verlo así, pero yo también me sentía intimidada por sus padres y sus miradas severas.

— ¿Y tus calificaciones?

—Soy el segundo mejor promedio—contesté, agradeciendo no haber tartamudeado—. Mis padres están bastante orgullosos de eso.

—Eso es bueno—murmuró su padre, asintiendo—. ¿Planeas ir a la universidad?

—S-sí.

Claro, planeaba ir. Pero aún no tenía metas trazadas y no estaba lo suficientemente segura sobre lo que haría el resto de mi vida. Aún tenía al menos seis meses para pensar sobre ello, pero por la mirada que me dio el hombre mayor supe que quería una respuesta en ese preciso instante. Tragué duro, e intentando no trabarme, hablé un poco sobre mis puntos fuertes —números y ciencias, y sobre lo que había pensado de opciones para carrera. Pareció algo satisfecho, y cuando creí que lo había logrado, le pidió a Ámber que me mostrara la casa para hablar a solas con Nathaniel.

De mala gana obedeció, y me dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. No me dirigió la palabra más que lo necesario —cosa que agradecí, y cuando terminamos no tuvimos más opción que esperar en su habitación a que terminaran la charla. A los pocos minutos llegó su madre, con unas bebidas en una bandeja. Por la expresión de su rostro supe que lo hacía con la excusa de distraerme de lo larga que se estaba tornando la discusión del hombre con el rubio, y que realmente no le nacía ofrecerme siquiera un vaso de agua.

No encajaba en esa casa ni siquiera un poco, y por un momento sentí que no hacía nada estando ahí. Ni siquiera aunque fuera el mejor promedio del país lograría encajar en esa casa tan vacía y estricta, tan llena de berrinches y caprichos. Tan fría, tan atemorizante y de cierto modo tan demandante. No me sentía bien estando ahí, para nada.

Cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo y volviendo claro el hecho de que a ellas no les agradaba, unos toques en la puerta nos alertaron. Se abrió, y Nathaniel asomó la cabeza. Al verme soltó una medio risita, quizá por mi aspecto de conejo asustado, y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir, me despedí de su madre (que casi parecía una _Barbie_ de esas que sacaron del mercado hacía algunos años) y de Ámber. Realmente se parecían a esa mujer, y en cierto modo estaba segura de que Ámber había heredado esa caprichosa personalidad de ella.

Bajé las escaleras con el delegado, y con él me despedí de su padre intentando no mostrar lo mucho que me intimidaba. Salimos de ese lugar, y por fin pude respirar con libertad. Parecía que era la primera vez que respiraba en media hora, y casi podía sentir lo liviano de mi cuerpo ahora que estábamos fuera de sus paredes.

—Creo que ahora entenderás por qué…

—No hables—le pedí, tomándole la mano y caminando un poco más rápido—. No arruines la tranquilidad que tenemos en este momento.

Se rió un poco y asintió, aceptando mi propuesta.

A decir verdad, estaba muriendo de hambre. No habíamos almorzado, y en ese lugar era claro que no nos iban a ofrecer quedarnos a cenar, así que mi estómago estaba protestando. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, y aunque el sol estaba afuera, el viento que corría hacía casi imposible sentir su calor. No quería insinuar que fuéramos a algún lugar a comer, no sentía que fuera el momento apropiado. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta, Nath me había llevado hasta la cafetería que visitábamos siempre luego de quedarnos a estudiar.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, y una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

—Asumo que estás hambrienta.

—Vaya que me conoces bien—intenté bromear, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Vamos, yo invito—me sonrió, halándome de la mano sin darme la oportunidad de protestar.

Fuimos a la mesa de siempre, y como si no acabáramos de salir de _la casa de los sustos_, hablamos de temas varios y sobre lo poco que habíamos ido a ese lugar en los últimos días. Era cierto, dejamos de ir por las vacaciones y como recién empezábamos no teníamos la necesidad de quedarnos en la biblioteca hasta tarde para estudiar.

— ¿Por qué sacas eso?—protestó, cuando saqué la billetera de mi bolso.

— ¿Para pagar?—respondí con sarcasmo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué? Tú preguntaste, yo sólo contesté.

—Dije que invitaba—aclaró—. Guarda tu dinero.

—Ya te dije que no—insistí—. Es normal que…

— ¿Es normal que un novio pague la cuenta?—terminó por mí, pese a que no era eso lo que iba a decir.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Novio? No podía hablar en serio. Eso sólo podía significar que un milagro divino que había hecho quedar bien ante sus padres y le habían dado el visto bueno para salir conmigo. No obstante, ni siquiera me lo había pedido. Solté una risa, dispuesta a molestarlo con el asunto un rato más.

—Espera, eso significa que…—inquirí. Él asintió— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—No empieces—refunfuñó, tapándose el rostro con una mano para intentar ocultar su sonrojo.

Solté una risa, divertida con su reacción.

En vez de pedir mi usual _mata-diabéticos_ —como solía decirle Nath, pedí un sándwich y un espresso. Él pidió lo mismo, y mientras traían el pedido hablamos de temas varios. Aproveché la ocasión para molestarlo un rato con lo rápido que sus celos se hacían presente últimamente (cosa que negó), y también para hablar sobre los últimos libros que habíamos leído. Aún no le decía sobre el regalo de Lysandro, pero no pensaba que fuera necesario.

—Me habría gustado un lugar un poco más… formal—se rió—, pero estoy seguro de que tu apetito no habría aguantado.

—Deja de bromear a mi costa—me quejé—. Mira que aún no he aceptado salir contigo, _genio._

—Vale, vale—soltó otra risotada—. No te enojes.

Entendía que le hiciera gracia, pero jamás pensé que realmente se reiría a mi costa en mi cara. Era increíble. No obstante, su risa era contagiosa, y yo misma terminé contagiándome de ella y riéndome de mí también. Hablamos un rato más, sobre todo de Lysandro y sus padres, comimos en silencio y luego lo acompañé a la caja. Pagó todo —pese a mis protestas, y luego me acompañó a casa. Cuando salimos del café estaba apenas oscureciendo, y el celaje que presentaba el cielo era bastante bonito. Caminamos a casa, en silencio, con su mano en mi mano y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. No estaba muy segura de qué hora era, y tampoco me importaba mucho. Estaba disfrutando el momento muchísimo, y no quería llegar a casa aún. Eso significaba soltar su mano, y no me apetecía hacerlo en ese instante.

Llegamos pronto, y el viento que sopló, frío, acarició la piel de ambos y nos hizo temblar ligeramente. Era hora de soltarlo, pero antes debía intentarlo. Con una sonrisa, me paré frente a él y tomé sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos. Me miró, con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloreadas, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿No vas a besarme?—reclamé, en un susurro más para mí que para él.

— ¿Q-qué?—inquirió, poniéndose más rojo que antes y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Ves?—hice un puchero, cruzándome de brazos y soltando sus manos—. ¿Siempre será así? No creo que me agrade mucho la idea de ser siempre la de la iniciativa, ¿sabes? A las chicas también nos gusta que nos…

Y me besó.


	22. Capítulo 21

Acá está el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente nos veremos hasta el jueves, así que es para que lean algo en el transcurso de la semana (?)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno**

Rolé los ojos.

Alexy estaba frente a mí, de brazos cruzados, con una expresión enfurruñada y claramente molesto conmigo. A su lado, Armin reía a sabiendas de que aquel enfado sólo duraría unos cuantos minutos más. El rumor sobre mi _cita_ con los padres del delegado principal se habían extendido como fuego, y ahora la mayor parte de los alumnos creía dos posibles teorías: A. ahora salíamos o B. sus padres me habían echado de casa a patadas. El de cabello azul sabía la opción A, y estaba molesto porque no le había contado de inmediato las _buenas nuevas_.

Vale, estábamos saliendo. Y el rumor se había difundido gracias a que Ámber fue a quejarse con sus amigas y Peggy estaba por ahí. Rosalya había sido la primera en reclamarme mi falta de _"confianza"_ y luego me había felicitado. Las otras chicas estaban felices, pero tal como yo estaban preocupadas por Melody. No la habíamos visto en toda la semana —ya era jueves, y a decir verdad tampoco se había comunicado con alguna. Ni siquiera Nathaniel la había visto, y eso era ya muy preocupante.

—Vale, lo siento—me reí—. No pensé que fuera tan importante.

— ¿Qué no pensaste…? Bien, olvídalo—se hizo el ofendido—. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Armin soltó una carcajada.

—Hermano, creo que estás exagerando.

—Claro que no—se mofó, haciendo un puchero—. Es increíble que me entere porque Karla lo estaba discutiendo con Ámber, y claramente a ellas no puedo preguntarles detalles.

—Preguntas demasiado, Alex—volvió a reír Armin—. Por eso no te contó.

Choqué la mano con el pelinegro, en un claro complot contra el enfurruñado Alexy. Al final, luego de ver que estábamos bromeando, aceptó que había sobre reaccionado y que en realidad estaba bastante feliz. Fue en ese momento en que vi a Melody pasar, con nada más y nada menos que Karla. No llevaba buena cara, y por un momento la culpabilidad me carcomió. Aunque estaba bastante feliz con el rubio, me sentía mal por Melody. Me sentía casi como si le hubiese robado el novio a mi mejor amiga. Era estúpido, claro, pero no podía evitarlo. Era mi amiga, y aunque sabía de antemano lo mucho que le gustaba el chico, no me había importado besarlo las veces que lo besé, ni salir con él las veces que lo hice, y tampoco me importó estar con él porque en serio lo quería. Pero ahora, al verla con esa expresión tan… _agridulce_ no podía evitar lo pesado que se sentía mi corazón.

—No te culpes—me sonrió Alex—. No es algo de lo que tuvieras control.

—Claro que sí—dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Creo que mejor me voy—anunció Armin. Su gemelo le envió una mirada envenenada, y solté una risa sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Qué? Es mi amiga también, pero sabes que soy bastante idiota con eso de los sentimientos.

—En eso tienes razón—aceptó con una sonrisa—. Ve a jugar con tu consola al salón, en un momento llegaré.

—_Sí, mamá_—contestó, irónico, mientras desaparecía de nuestro campo de visión.

—Ahora—se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Alexy era, por mucho, uno de los mejores chicos en toda la escuela—, no es tu culpa que Nathaniel… No, espera, sí es tu culpa.

Con una mueca de enfado en los labios, lo miré. ¿Era en serio?

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa!—insistió, con una sonrisa de lo más alegre—. Eres bonita, inteligente, amable, leal, y siempre buscas cómo ayudar a los demás. ¿Cómo **no** le ibas a gustar?

Solté una carcajada, un poco más animada.

—Alex, esto es injusto—murmuré, entre risas—. ¿Por qué deben gustarte los chicos?

—Porque tanta perfección sería _aún_ más injusta—contestó, codeándome. Solté otra risotada—. ¿Ves? Esa es la Nat que conozco.

—Y tienes razón, Alexy—dijo una tercera voz.

Nos volteamos, encontrando a Nathaniel a nuestra espalda. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y los brazos repletos de papeles. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca: faltaban aún treinta minutos para mi siguiente clase, mientras que Alex debía ir con Armin a clase de biología. Nath parecía divertido, por alguna extraña razón, y Alexy parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

— ¿Verdad? Tienes que hacer que vea eso—le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno, asumo que vienes a secuestrarla.

—Alex, por favor, no digas…

—Algo así—se rió Nath. Se me hacía algo extraño verlo _socializar_ con otros chicos, cuando estaba bastante acostumbrada a verlo solitario—. ¿Me ayudas con estos papeles?

—Oh, vamos, no puedes pedirle algo así a tu novia—chilló Alexy, casi con horror. Las mejillas de Nathaniel de inmediato se colorearon de rojo, mientras yo acaté a taparme la cara con las manos—. Parece que hablas con un amigo.

—También somos amigos—le recordé al de cabello azul—. ¿Quieres dejar esto por la paz, Alex? ¿Por favor?

—No.

Si la manía de Alexy por hacer las cosas a su manera no hacía huir a Nathaniel, estaba casi segura de que nada lo haría. Excepto Rosalya.

—Tienes que decirle cosas _cariñosas_—le dijo, con una mirada insinuante—. Como _amor, cariño, cielo…_

—Alexy, _cielo_, déjalo—le regañé, con una sonrisa tan sarcástica que hasta el rubio se rió. Luego miré a Nath—. Vamos, te ayudaré con eso.

—Tiene razón—se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, como si la vergüenza ya le hubiera pasado un poco—. ¿_A-amor, _me ayudarías con los papeles?

Quería reírme, lo juro. Quería soltar una risotada que probablemente se habría escuchado a cuatro cuadras, pero no lo hice. Al ver su mirada supe que lo decía de verdad, aunque moría de vergüenza, quería hacerlo. Y eso fue más fuerte que la pena que me causó escuchar la risilla de Alexy al ver cómo mis mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.

—Vamos.

Tomé la mitad de los papeles del rubio, me despedí de Alex y seguí a Nathaniel hasta la sala de delegados. Nuestros horarios eran, en realidad, bastante parecidos, por lo que usualmente me paseaba por ahí para ayudarlo con el papeleo, que recientemente era mucho. La semana siguiente tendríamos una carrera de orientación, por ser los _seniors_ y la verdad nadie estaba muy contento con la idea. Aun así, perder clase era razón suficiente para celebrar.

Entramos a la sala, dejamos los papeles en la mesa e inmediatamente comencé a repasar un poco lo que decían. Al parecer eran los permisos para la carrera, y había que repartirlos a los distintos salones. Pero, para eso, primero teníamos que separarlos en los diferentes grupos. Sin embargo, no era sólo eso. Eso era, quizá, un diez por ciento de la montaña de papeles que teníamos.

—A veces me parece injusto que te toque hacer todo esto—murmuré, clasificando los permisos.

—No es tan malo—sonrió. Él se encontraba buscando los boletines que informarían a los profesores con detalle sobre la actividad, qué profesor haría qué parte y algunas otras cosas que eran exclusivas de ellos—. Pero es un poco tedioso cuando la directora hace esto.

Solté una risa, mientras seguíamos con el papeleo. Parecía eterno, pero entre dos las cosas eran más sencillas y rápidas. A los diez minutos sólo nos faltaba por acomodar unos pocos documentos más, así que decidimos era hora de un pequeño descanso. Estábamos uno al lado del otro, riendo, y charlando un poco sobre lo que había pasado durante la semana; Lysandro había vuelto a clases ese lunes, y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora me contó que su madre se cayó y se había lastimado un poco la pierna, nada grave como había dicho Castiel. Leigh estaba más tranquilo, según me contó, así que habían vuelto a la ciudad el domingo por la mañana.

—Y este es el último—dije, cuando por fin terminamos con los papeles—. Eran muchos.

—Sí—se rió—. Gracias.

— ¿No merezco un premio?—murmuré, con una sonrisa burlona. Me acerqué a él, y solamente rió.

—Claro que sí—susurró, antes de besarme.

Poco a poco iba superando esa etapa de timidez inicial, tanto que en aquel momento me tenía acorralada contra la mesa. Ambos soltamos una risa, pero no nos separamos. Nadie entraría, todos estaban en clases, y ningún profesor solía pasarse por ahí. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa, una a cada lado de mis caderas, y yo tenía las manos en las solapas de su blazer gris.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la puerta se abrió.

Era Melody.

Me alejé de inmediato, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

—Tengo clase de Historia—me excusé, tomando mis cosas y caminando hacia la puerta—. Hasta luego.

Melody esbozó una sonrisa forzada cuando pasé a su lado, pero no me dijo nada. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda, pero eso no evitó que escuchara su comentario: _«Parece que se llevan realmente bien»._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Me buscabas, Ámber?—dije, abriendo mi casillero.

Era el final del día, incluso de la semana. Viernes por la tarde y todos los alumnos estaban deseosos de salir del instituto y respirar aire fresco fuera de las aulas. Sin embargo, la rubia estaba justo a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—metí mis libros dentro, y luego lo cerré. No tenía tarea ni nada que estudiar ese fin de semana—. Así que, ¿me puedo ir?

— ¿Qué te vio mi hermano?—dijo, tan despectiva que por un momento me dolió.

Solté un suspiro, volteándome. Ahora estábamos cara a cara, y podía ver la rabia en sus ojos crecer a cada segundo que pasaba sin decir algo. Probablemente Ámber no me intimidaría si no fuera tan alta como Nathaniel, quizá unos cinco centímetros menos, lo que significaba que me llevaba por lo menos diez centímetros de ventaja. Y eso, con lo corpulenta que era y esa rabia acumulada en los ojos no era un muy buen augurio.

—Podrías preguntárselo a él y ahorrarte el hablar conmigo, ¿no crees?

—No abrirá los ojos diga lo que diga—se mofó.

Rolé los ojos. ¿Aquello era necesario?

—Eres una estúpida—gruñó, acercándose a mí. No podía huir, a mi espalda estaban los casilleros—. ¿Crees que porque mi hermano piensa que eres bonita te saldrás con la tuya? No lograrás alejarlo de mí. Soy su hermanita, tú sólo eres una chica para pasar el rato.

—Ámber… Esa no es mi intención, en serio—intenté conciliar.

— ¿Me crees estúpida?—replicó. «Sí», quise responder, pero no lo creí muy inteligente—. Ha logrado convencer a nuestros padres de que eres buena, pero yo puedo ver lo que estás haciendo. Sólo terminarás lastimándolo si sigues con esta farsa. Y si lo lastimas, tendrás que vértela conmigo.

La miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver sus ojos en su totalidad, y con una de sus manos me sujetaba el cabello al casillero, así que en realidad no tenía movilidad alguna.

— ¿Tienes una idea de los problemas que he tenido con él desde que apareciste? Antes ni siquiera discutíamos, y ahora es lo único que hacemos. Espero que estés contenta al haber arruinado una relación de hermanos—y me soltó, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

No supe cómo, pero mis piernas no respondían. Me desplomé contra los casilleros, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando. Era cierto. Había arruinado la relación que él tenía con Ámber, incluso la amistad que tenía con Melody. Era yo quien lo estaba aislando, era mi culpa. Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, y agradecí que la mayoría de alumnos no pasaran por aquel pasillo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Ámber era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme pagar, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera algo lo suficientemente agradable como para volver al instituto luego de que hiciera de las suyas.

Me quedé ahí, hecha un ovillo, mientras el tiempo pasaba.

— ¿Quién está ahí…?

Esa voz. No. Él no podía verme así, si lo hacía habría otro problema con Ámber. Sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza emocional para levantarme y sonreírle como siempre.

— ¿Nat? ¿Natalie?—inquirió, pero no respondí. Sus pasos se acercaron, acelerados—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

—No me mientas, por favor—susurró—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele verte llorar.


	23. Capítulo 22

¡Lo logré!

Bien, sé que está corto. Cortísimo. Pero la universidad no me deja hacer milagros. Les dejo esto por aquí, para irme a seguir leyendo La Ilíada porque tengo un examen de comprobación de lectura la semana que viene, y sinceramente no he leído ni la mitad de lo que debería. Estúpidos y sensuales griegos.

Espero que pasen un bonito día (tarde, noche) y que el resto de su semana sea buena.

¡Un abrazo enorme!

PD. Mil gracias por los reviews. En serio, me han animado mucho ésta semana que he estado un poco decaída. Las quiero mucho x'3

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós**

— ¿No vas a decirme?

Agaché la mirada. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro y sin rastro de estrellas. Nathaniel caminaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, con expresión preocupada. Desde que me encontró en el instituto con un ataque de pánico había mantenido esa cara, y aunque la odiaba no estaba muy segura de decirle lo que había pasado con su hermana. Mi cabeza era, sinceramente, un desastre. Por un lado, sabía que Ámber tenía razón y también me carcomía la consciencia sobre Melody y lo mala amiga que estaba siendo. Y por otro lado quería ser indiferente y que ninguna de las dos me afectara.

Pero, no era tan fácil.

— ¿Es algo serio?—inquirió, en voz baja, cuando no contesté. Sacudí la cabeza, y él suspiró—. ¿Debería preocuparme porque no me has hablado en todo el camino?

—No—susurré.

Se detuvo, entonces, y me di cuenta de que faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa. Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté que me estaba acompañando a casa, y la verdad ahora me sentía bastante estúpida y avergonzada. Esa no era yo, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo, soltando mi mano. Se cruzó de brazos, y aunque parecía molesto, muy dentro de sus mares dorados podía ver la preocupación nadando—. ¿Por qué te encontré llorando en el instituto? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Siento… ser una carga, siento que tuvieras que encontrarme en uno de mis peores momentos, siento que debas aguantarme así, siento… todo. Prometo… Te prometo que mañana volveré a ser _yo_.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Una carga?—tomó una de mis manos y me haló, acercándome a él—. ¿Cuándo he dicho que eres una carga?

—No lo sé—me apoyé en su pecho. Ya no lloraba, pero me sentía tan mal como hacía veinte minutos—. No lo sé, sólo… Lo siento.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y volvió a suspirar. Su colonia me llenó las fosas nasales, y por alguna razón aquello me relajó. Él soltó una risita, a sabiendas de que prácticamente lo estaba olfateando, pero no me lo impidió. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la mía, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. ¿Sería siempre así, tan relajante? El corazón no me latía con fuerza, ni me sentía mareada o nerviosa. Se estaba bastante bien ahí, siendo abrazada por él.

—Fue Ámber, ¿cierto?

Levanté mi rostro y lo miré. Su sonrisa era un poco extraña, pero sabía que no estaba especialmente feliz. Bajé la mirada, y él volvió a reír. Me tomó el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo, apoyando su frente en la mía. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos tan cerca, y no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente. Eran bonitos, muy bonitos. Podría pasar todo el día mirándolos y no me aburriría jamás.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Fue a la Sala de Delegados a preguntarme por ti—se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa—. Pensé que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien contigo, pero… Parece que me equivoqué.

Me separé de él y tomé su mano, instándolo a caminar.

—Dijo que había arruinado la relación que tenía contigo—murmuré—, que antes nunca discutían, y desde que llegué…

—Eso… —me apretó la mano—. No es cierto. Está acostumbrada a que mis padres le crean, y ahora…

Me sonrió, y supe que de cierta forma las cosas estarían bien. Llegamos a casa, nos despedimos y miré la ventana hasta que él desapareció de mi campo de visión. Tía estaba en casa, y sabía que me estaba observando desde la cocina, pero no quería que ese momento terminara. Una sensación cálida se había instalado en mi pecho, y la verdad lloraría si desaparecía en aquel instante.

Con la sonrisa aún en mi rostro, fui a la cocina, y comencé a lavar los tomates para la ensalada sin que mi tía me lo pidiera. Conocía la expresión en el rostro de Agatha, sabía que estaba esperando que le contara por qué volví tarde ese día y por qué Nathaniel me había besado al despedirse. Quería que le contara que estábamos saliendo, pero aquella noche quería disfrutar del secreto un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien no tenía que esforzarme demasiado para física, el tema que estábamos viendo me daba algunos problemas que no debería. Era óptica, algo en realidad más que todo lógico, pero que parecía no entrarme en la cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente pasarme a la clase de biología y tener la ayuda de Lysandro o Nathaniel, incluso la de Iris me vendría bien. Porque sí, estaba dándome por vencida con el tema.

El timbre sonó, y agradecí al cielo porque la lección terminara.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón. Se suponía que iba a clases de lengua, con todos los demás, pero la profesora se había reportado enferma así que literalmente teníamos el resto del día libre. Bueno, la gran mayoría. Rosalya debía quedarse a clases de francés, y estaba más que molesta porque me rehusaba a esperarla para salir después de clase. Admitía que no había salido mucho con ella luego de las vacaciones, pero no era a propósito. Sin embargo, mi amiga estaba casi segura de que _el rubito_ la había desplazado y que por eso ahora evitaba salir con ella. Me desesperaba en muchos sentidos, a decir verdad.

— ¿No es mejor que almorcemos hoy afuera?—propuse—. Así aprovechamos las dos horas libres que tú tienes, y yo no desperdicio tiempo valioso.

— ¿Insinúas que es una pérdida de tiempo esperarme?—hizo un puchero.

—Rosa, ella no…—intentó decir Violeta, pero la mirada que le envió la de cabello blanco la hizo frenar.

—Lo que es una pérdida de tiempo es esperar cuatro horas a que termine tu día—refunfuñé—. No es mi culpa que decidieras recibir francés éste año.

—Lo sé—bufó—. Vale, vamos a almorzar. Pero debes recompensarme.

—Siempre lo hago—me reí.

Como habíamos quedado, fuimos a almorzar todas juntas. No eran más de las doce, por lo que el local no estaba precisamente abarrotado de gente. El lugar era tranquilo, amplio y el menú no dejaba qué desear. No era demasiado caro ni tampoco muy barato, así que en realidad estaba bastante bien con el presupuesto de las cuatro. Intentamos invitar a los chicos, pero Alexy prácticamente evitó que Armin fuera con nosotras, así que terminó siendo una salida sólo de chicas.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, avisando que venía alguien. Por inercia volteamos a ver: era Melody. Rosa y Violeta le hicieron una seña para que se acercara, y no muy cómoda con toda la atención obedeció. Se sentó en medio de Iris y yo, y todas la recibimos con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho no la teníamos _así_, y aunque ella no parecía cómoda de inmediato, en poco tiempo comenzó a relajarse.

— ¿Estás también en nuestra clase de lengua?—preguntó Iris—. No te hemos visto.

—Oh no—se rió—. Estoy en francés avanzado, pero el profesor canceló la clase de hoy. Aún así debo volver al instituto para la clase de química.

—No sabía que te gustaba la química—murmuré, tomando un sorbo de mi refresco—. Es bastante interesante.

—Sí.

Y no agregó nada más.

Todas pudimos sentir el rechazo, pero no hice nada para ocultar lo mucho que me desagradó su reacción. Estaba intentando ser madura y retomar nuestra amistad, y ella parecía no poner de su parte con esa actitud infantil. Rosa bufó, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sorprendentemente, fue Iris la que habló.

—No deberías tratar a Nat así, Melo—dijo—. Está intentando ser amable contigo.

—Iris, déjalo—le sonreí—. Si no le agrado, está bien. No se puede hacer nada al respecto.

—No está siendo amable—respondió la castaña, mirando al suelo—. Sólo está siendo hipócrita.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó Rosa, antes de echarse a reír.

—Ustedes saben lo mucho que significa Nathaniel para mí—casi podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero—. Y repentinamente él me ha hecho a un lado.

—Porque tiene novia—le interrumpió Rosalya.

Y así comenzó el drama del día.

Por fin Melody aceptó que estaba molesta conmigo —como si no fuera obvio, y que no entendía qué había hecho hacer cambiar de parecer a Nathaniel sobre las relaciones. Luego, con la intervención de las chicas, le hicimos entender que era decisión de él, que era inútil hacer berrinche por algo tan vano. Y, por si fuera poco, nos enteramos que había estado saliendo con Karla en vez de nosotras para evitarme. Como si esa chica fuera a hacerle algún bien, era claro que lo que había hecho era meterle ideas equivocadas sobre nosotras. Nada mal para alguien que le movía la cola a Ámber.

—Tienen razón—se disculpó—. Es sólo… Me cuesta aceptar que tiene a otra persona en quien confiar además de mí.

—Lo sabemos—sonreí—. Pero no creo que resintiéndote fuera a arreglarse el asunto. ¿Has hablado con Nath?

—Sí—se rió—. En serio te quiere.

Me sonrojé.

—Oh, vamos, que eso lo sabemos desde el año pasado—bufó Rosa—. El pobre chico no podía mirarla porque se ponía rojo como tomate. ¡Hasta Alexy lo ha molestado por eso!

— ¿Qué Alex qué?—pregunté, en medio de una risa—. ¿Qué demonios hizo Alexy, Rosa?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu novio—me guiñó un ojo—. Te aseguro que no fue nada… _muy_ malo.

Viniendo de Rosalya y Alexy, aquello era una mala señal.

Ellos eran el peor complot de la vida. Eran peligrosos. En muchos sentidos.


	24. Capítulo 23

Me tardé muchísimo, lo sé.

Pero en el transcurso he tenido que leer la Ilíada, tres textos de Aristóteles, uno de Horacio y hacer una investigación. También fui a la playa y ahí no podía escribir. Lo siento, en serio, pero acá está.

He estado supremamente decaída, y creo que lo notarán en este capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veintitrés**

Las semanas pasaban más rápido de lo que me daba cuenta, y así pasaban los exámenes. Sin embargo, mis calificaciones parecían no ser tan buenas como el año pasado. Nathaniel intentaba estudiar conmigo todas las tardes, y aunque aprendía la materia, cuando llegaba al examen mi mente simplemente se ponía en blanco. No entendía qué pasaba conmigo, y la frustración comenzaba a ser insoportable.

—No es tan difícil.

—Sé que no es difícil—refunfuñé—. Te he repetido el concepto más de cuatro veces, pero mañana probablemente lo olvide.

—Simplemente no estás estable—suspiró Nathaniel, dejándose caer en la silla con pesadez—. Tu mente no está para estudiar.

Solté un bufido.

—Y la tuya no lo estaba cuando Alexy te sorprendió intentando tomarme una foto cuando me quedé dormida en la biblioteca—contraataqué.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar, cosa que me sacó una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a intentar explicarse. Era eso con lo que Alexy había molestado al rubio durante gran parte del año pasado, la broma de la que hablaba Rosalya era que él mismo se ofreció a tomarme una foto cuando estuviera desprevenida a cambio de que él la pusiera como fondo en su móvil. Y lo hizo.

—No fue buena idea contarte eso—se quejó, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Pero, ¿Qué harás ahora?

Aquella pregunta no tenía nada que ver con mis estudios, o con él, tenía que ver con mi familia y lo que pasaría en cuestión de días. Mis padres habían decidido que su viaje alrededor del mundo había terminado, y que era hora de volver a casa. Pero no volverían con mi Tía, pretendían volver a nuestra antigua casa. No me obligarían a nada: podía quedarme con Agatha el resto del año, y volver al terminar la secundaria. O podía solicitar un traslado y pasarme a mi antiguo instituto. No quería irme del Sweet Amoris, pero tampoco quería renunciar a vivir de nuevo con mis padres. Me encantaba vivir con la tía, y probablemente si encontraba una universidad en la región viviría con ella. No obstante, hacía mucho no despertaba y saludaba a mis padres.

—No lo sé—murmuré—. Pero mis calificaciones son una prioridad.

—Tus padres regresan este fin de semana, ¿cierto?—inquirió, de forma casual—. Podría…

— ¿Podrías hablar con ellos?—terminé por él—. No es necesario.

No quería que Nathaniel se enfrentara a eso cuando no podía siquiera apoyarlo porque mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Me sonrió, intentando ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos, y le devolví el gesto. Odiaba preocuparlo, sabiendo que debería estar más preocupado por su familia que por mí. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dándome la espalda. Lo abracé desde atrás, casi diciéndole que estaría bien, pero su reacción no fue la de siempre.

Su rostro se retorció en una mueca de dolor, por lo que lo solté casi de inmediato con una expresión de pánico. ¿Estaba lastimado? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Cómo se había lastimado? Me alejé de él, asustada de hacerle más daño, pero busqué su rostro. Estaba evitando mi mirada. Fuera lo que fuera, era grave.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió, cuando no dije nada—. No es nada, sólo una contractura.

—No es una contractura. Has podido moverte bien todo este tiempo—susurré, más como un reclamo que otra cosa—. ¿Cómo te has lastimado?

—No me lastimé—insistió, totalmente a la defensiva.

Cuando se distrajo guardando sus cosas, me acerqué en silencio y levanté su camisa. Reaccionó de inmediato, soltando mis manos de su ropa y mirándome con cierta molestia. Sin embargo, había visto suficiente. Su espalda estaba cubierta de moretones grandes y anchos, de esos que sólo verlos dolía. Me tapé la boca con la mano, intentando no mostrar lo perturbada que estaba.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?—reclamó.

—Nath, mírame—le pedí, con la voz temblando—. ¿Qué está pasando? Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada.

—Me caí en las escaleras de mi casa—murmuró, reticente a mirarme—. Ya es tarde, te acompañaré a casa.

Estaba mintiendo.

Era obvio que mentía, pero no insistí. No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que dejaría el tema por las buenas. Esos moretones no podían ser el resultado de una caída en las escaleras, no podían ser tan grandes y oscuros. Y aunque fueran de las escaleras, no serían tan perfectamente redondos. Nathaniel me estaba ocultando algo, y no estaba segura de qué tanto miedo me producía no saber a qué atenerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Buenos días, Kentin—saludé, cuando me lo topé a la entrada del instituto.

Era miércoles, y no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el rubio desde la tarde del lunes.

—Buenos días—murmuró, con un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas—. Dame esos libros, se ven pesados.

—Vale—reí, ante su intento de sonar casual y lo mucho que había fallado. Al fondo del pasillo pude distinguir las voces de los gemelos discutiendo algo, para variar—. Vamos a clase de Lengua, ¿cierto?

—Así es—se rió. Sus ojos verdes me miraron por un momento, y luego apartó la mirada con la misma rapidez.

En el pasillo nos topamos con Armin y Alexy, quienes volvieron a hacer esos comentarios vergonzosos sobre los pantalones militares y lo mucho que Kentin intentaba llevar la contraria. Me alegraba ver que al fin había encontrado un grupo de amigos que lo trataran bien, con quienes se permitía bromear y no ser simplemente el objeto de burla. Entré al salón, seguida de Kentin, y en seguida me sentí mal.

Nathaniel estaba ahí, hablando con la profesora, y ni siquiera alzó la mirada. El castaño me miró un poco extrañado, pero le sonreí para que no le prestara importancia. Si algo había aprendido del _nuevo Ken_ era que su instinto de protección era más fuerte que su razonamiento lógico. No dudaría en ir a golpear a Nathaniel si se daba cuenta de que algo iba mal entre nosotros. Y lo agradecía, pero no pensaba que la violencia fuera una solución.

Tomamos asiento, y cuando la clase comenzó no me digné a mirar en su dirección.

Y aunque estábamos cerca, la distancia emocional era palpable y prácticamente tangible. Sabía que él me evitaba porque no quería mentirme, y yo no quería acercarme para no obligarle a hablar. Quería que confiara en mí tanto como yo en él, pero no quería obligarlo. Inmiscuirme en la vida de otras personas era mi especialidad, sin embargo había algo que me impedía hacerlo.

Esa tarde, cuando llegué a casa, mis padres y mi tía me esperaban en el living. No había pensado mucho en qué hacer, y ahora que los veía tan serios sabía que debía tomar una decisión en ese preciso instante. Pero no era tan fácil.

— ¿Cómo te fue, ángel?—preguntó papá, con una sonrisa.

—Bien—le devolví el gesto—. Asumo que quieren hablar conmigo.

Él asintió.

Mi tía palpó el asiento libre a su lado, así que fui ahí y esperé a que ellos comenzaran a tratar el asunto. La verdad no entendía por qué no podían vivir ahí, con nosotras, como habían hecho en vacaciones. Tenían espacio suficiente, pero imaginaba que era por una cuestión de privacidad. Sin embargo, esa _cuestión_ estaba haciendo que me doliera la cabeza a diario.

—Cariño, ¿has pensado en lo que te dijimos hace dos semanas?—inquirió mamá.

—No he decidido nada—admití—. He tenido otras cosas en mente, lo siento.

—Eso es una buena noticia—esta vez fue mi tía la que soltó una risita—. Díganle, siento que le va a dar un infarto si no.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí y luego rieron, cómplices.

—Hemos conseguido un piso en la ciudad.

— ¿Aquí?—pregunté, sólo para estar segura. Papá asintió, con una sonrisa—. ¿Y la casa?

—La pusimos en venta hace poco, pero ya tiene bastantes ofertas—el hombre soltó una risita—. No queremos interrumpir tu vida escolar de nuevo, ángel. Y tampoco queremos estar lejos de ti más tiempo.

— ¿Entonces?—volví a preguntar. A veces me ilusionaban sólo para hacer más difíciles las cosas.

—Ya tenemos al candidato perfecto para comprar la casa y sólo falta firmar el contrato para la nueva—sonrió mamá—. Nos quedaremos aquí, cariño.

Me abrazaron, y con un _'Buenas noches'_ me despedí y fui a dormir.

Ojalá las cosas con Nathaniel se hubieran solucionado así de fácil.

Pasaron dos semanas más, en las que ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar. En ese transcurso mis padres se enteraron de lo mucho que habían bajado mis calificaciones, pero por alguna clase de intercesión divina no se enojaron. También habían vendido la casa antigua, y habíamos ido a visitar la nueva. Era un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero no menos bonita. Tenía tres habitaciones, y un patio más o menos grande. Me gustaba, pero se me hacía extraño hacerme a la idea que en una semana dejaría de vivir con mi tía.

En mi habitación la mayor parte de mis cosas estaban ya empacadas en cajas de cartón, menos la ropa y algunos libros. Mi tía lloraba cada vez que entraba, diciendo que se sentiría sola estando sin mí en aquella casa tan grande. También la extrañaría, pero tenía que hacerme la idea de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Hacerme la idea de que los cambios eran buenos.

No obstante, las cosas con el rubio cambiaban para mal.

No nos dirigíamos la palabra en el instituto, y cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Ámber se pavoneaba por los pasillos victoriosa, a sabiendas de que las cosas entre su hermano y yo estaban algo más que mal. Mi paciencia se agotaba un poco más cada día que pasaba, hasta que no soporté más esa distancia que ambos nos habíamos impuesto de forma inmadura.

Llevábamos juntos dos meses y un poco más, pero sin confianza las relaciones se marchitan. Y la nuestra iba por ese camino.

—Nathaniel, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro—me sonrió. Pero no era esa sonrisa que me mostraba antes, si no la misma que le ponía a los alumnos de primer ingreso cuando no entendían algo sobre el sistema educativo del Sweet Amoris. Era una sonrisa cortés y distante—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito que confíes en mí—admití—. Necesito que me digas qué está pasando.

—No está pasando nada—insistió.

— ¿En serio?—reclamé—. ¿Es por eso que cuando me ves en los pasillos me evitas? ¿Es por eso que hace tres semanas no me hablas? ¿Es por eso que ya ni siquiera me miras a los ojos? Sé que no me incumbe, pero me preocupo. Y quiero la verdad.

—No hay nada qué decir—volvió a decir, como si estuviera harto del tema.

—Bien, no hay nada qué decir—repetí, cruzándome de brazos. La garganta me dolía, como si un nudo se hubiera formado ahí, y sentía en los ojos las lágrimas escociendo—. Pero no digas que no intenté solucionar éste asunto.

— ¿Qué estás…?

—Se terminó—susurré—. No puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí y me oculta cosas importantes. Te quiero más de lo que podría admitir, pero no soportaré que me ignores y evites sólo para evitar decirme lo que está pasando. Lo siento.

Me miró, por primera vez, y pude ver el pánico en sus ojos.

—Espera, no hagas esto—dijo, tomándome la muñeca para detenerme. Sabía que en cualquier momento saldría de la Sala de Delegados dando un portazo.

—No—me solté. La voz se cortó—. Han pasado tres semanas en las que pudiste intentar acercarte y arreglar las cosas, y aunque yo tampoco lo hice, lo he intentado y tú sigues insistiendo en que no pasa nada.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó. Su agarre se hacía más leve cada vez—. ¿Quieres terminar?

—No—sonreí—. Pero esto no tiene futuro si no confías en mí.

Me solté y salí, con el corazón golpeteando en el pecho y haciéndose trizas con cada paso que me alejaba de él.

_Lo siento, Nathaniel._


	25. Capítulo 24

Lo publico de una vez porque sé que probablemente no pueda actualizar la otra semana. Tengo tareas, trabajos y proyectos pendientes, y tengo programadas varias giras en algunos cursos, así que estaré ocupada de verdad como no lo he estado en mucho tiempo.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

— ¿Nat?

Pegué un respingo. Me había encerrado en los vestidores del instituto, a sabiendas de que si Nathaniel intentaba buscarme jamás pensaría que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no contaba con las demás personas del instituto. Alcé la mirada, y frente a mí estaba nada más y nada menos que Lysandro, que me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lys?—murmuré, limpiándome las lágrimas—. Deberías estar en clase.

—También tú—dijo, agachándose a mi altura. Desvié la mirada, no queriendo dejarle ver lo afectada que estaba—. Nathaniel ha estado buscándote, incluso habló con Castiel para saber si no te había visto.

Me encogí de hombros. Claro, cuando vio que iba en serio se preocupó. Pero era tarde, demasiado quizá, y no quería verlo. Lo único que quería era ayudar, que confiara en mí y ni siquiera pudo ser honesto. Muchas chicas soportaban eso, pero yo no. Lysandro suspiró, y cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba abrazando. Cuando habías llorado mucho, un abrazo es lo peor que te puede pasar: hace que las lágrimas vuelvan a aparecer y esta vez con más fuerza.

— ¿Te hizo daño?—preguntó, en un susurro, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—No—contesté, con la voz un poco débil—. Es sólo que… No entiendo por qué no confía en mí.

—No me gusta entrometerme, pero Nathaniel no ha sido muy cauteloso mientras te buscaba—no lo miraba, pero en mi mente estaba clara esa mueca de inconformidad tan suya—. No me agrada que jueguen contigo.

Me abrazó un rato más, y no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que le escuché tararear una melodía que se me hacía conocida. Su voz me tranquilizó un poco, disminuyó la opresión que tenía en mi pecho e hizo que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Hacía mucho tiempo no le escuchaba cantar, y casi había olvidado lo bonita que era su voz.

Solté una risa cuando recordé la cara que había puesto Castiel cuando Lysandro cantó esa misma canción en el ensayo al que había ido con Rosa. Realmente no era una canción en la que pudiera imaginar a Castiel tocando la guitarra, pero quedaba perfecta con la voz sedosa del chico peliplateado. Era suave, melódica, y la letra te llenaba el corazón más de lo que admitiría.

No obstante, me sentía mal.

La letra era hermosa, pero no se sentía como algo que un amigo te diría. Era más una canción en plan romántico, y en aquel momento no estaba como para canciones sobre amor. Me solté de Lysandro, sonriéndole lo mejor que pude, y juré que estaba bien. Sin estar realmente convencido me dejó estar, más que todo porque su naturaleza reservada no le permitía insistir. Y lo agradecí, porque en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca estar sola.

Cuando me aseguré de que mis ojos no delataran mi estado, salí de los vestidores y fui a clase. Faltaba la última clase del día y podría irme por fin a casa. Pude haber hablado con Nathaniel a la salida y ahorrarme el pánico de topármelo en el pasillo, pero no lo pensé antes y era demasiado tarde para rehacer las cosas. Sólo quedaba enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

Tocaba física, por lo que lo único bueno que le encontraba era que el rubio no tomaba esa clase. Las desventajas eran muchísimas, pero mi estado de ánimo no me permitía verlas. Entré al salón y tomé asiento adelante, como siempre, y esperé que el profesor llegara para que diera inicio a la clase. Entre más rápido comenzara, más rápido terminaría. No obstante, cuando el profesor entró, vi a los gemelos caminar a su espalda con una expresión divertida… que se borró cuando me miraron.

Armin llevaba química, junto con Iris, y Alexy prefería mil veces biología. No estaba segura de qué esperar cuando se sentaron —uno a cada lado de mí. Según el profesor, ambos habían cambiado de clase porque por enésima vez a ambos les habían decomisado el móvil (a Alexy) y la consola (claramente a Armin), y la directora pensaba que con el profesor de física se comportarían mejor.

Vale, admitía que el profesor de física intimidaba un poco, pero dudaba que eso fuera impedimento para que Armin intentara jugar _Smash Bros. _en clase, y mucho menos para que Alexy mensajeara y escuchara música. Vamos, que los gemelos son un nivel superior de terquedad, por mucho que los quisiera. Les forcé una sonrisa y me volteé por completo en mis apuntes.

Iba a ser una tarde larga.

Los minutos avanzaban lentamente, mientras Alexy entablaba una conversación con la chica a su derecha y Armin miraba al pizarrón con cara de pocos amigos porque aún no le devolvían su consola. No habían intentado hablar conmigo, quizá presintiendo que no estaba de humor o porque no entendían el tema que tocaba esa clase, pero pronto Alexy me envió un papelito.

_«Está todo bien?»_, leí con cautela. El profesor estaba en su escritorio, justo frente a nosotros, y era demasiado notorio abrir el papelito y contestar. Lo arrugué mientras fingía que era un borrador de la operación que tocaba para el problema, y cuando se levantó para explicarlo, lo desdoblé y contesté con rapidez. _«Lo estoy, por?»_, escribí y luego se lo pasé con disimulo.

_«No te ves bien, pequeña genio. Y a decir verdad vi al rubito de camino a la clase… Tiene tan mala cara como tú»_, decía el siguiente papel. El profesor nos envió una mirada de alerta, pero como faltaban sólo cinco minutos para el timbre, no nos importó. No le contesté, a sabiendas de que apenas terminara la clase me obligaría a hablar.

Y así fue.

— ¿Pasó algo, verdad?—me preguntó, ya fuera del instituto.

Solté un suspiro.

—Se acabó—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que Ámber y Melody deben estar haciendo una fiesta y riéndose de mí.

Me miró como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana: frágil y vacía. Probablemente lo era.

— ¿Terminaron?

—Lo terminé—me reí, con la ironía apoderándose de mí—. Ni siquiera sé por qué empezamos, era cuestión de tiempo de que esto pasara. No pertenezco a su mundo, ni él al mío.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos?—ofreció, con una sonrisilla. Asentí, riéndome de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Haremos que Leigh te deje preciosa para que ese delegado se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

Pasamos la tarde en la tienda de Leigh, sin que Rosa o Lysandro aparecieran, y cuando entró la noche decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Me acompañó la mitad del camino, y lo demás lo caminé sola con las estrellas como única compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Emocionada por la mudanza?—preguntó mamá, entrando a mi habitación.

Era viernes por la noche, y justamente el sábado nos mudábamos. Esta vez toda mi habitación estaba repleta de cajas de cartón, menos la ropa que usaría mañana y la cama. Los demás muebles estaban ya empacados, o en el living para que fuera más cómodo sacarlos. Había estado tan ocupada guardando mis libros y mi ropa que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Nathaniel, y ni siquiera lo había visto en la escuela.

Lo cual me aliviaba. Y me deprimía.

—Un poco—me reí—. Pero me preocupa tía Agatha.

—Estará bien—sonrió—, podrás visitarla cuando quieras.

Asentí. A decir verdad me estaba preparando para dormir, pero charlar con mi madre un rato no me caería mal.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió—. Últimamente has estado muy callada y no sales con tus amigos.

—He estado estudiando—mentí—, así que no he tenido tiempo.

— ¿No estarás…?

— ¿Qué te ha dicho la tía?—pregunté, a sabiendas de lo que estaba insinuando.

—Que podrías estar un poco triste, cariño—se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó—. El primer amor siempre es un poco… difícil.

_Bah, primer amor. _Ella no tenía ni idea de que había salido con otro chico en mi antiguo instituto, y que por eso me mandaron a detención una vez. El tipo había estado coqueteándole a una amiga mientras estaba conmigo, así que literalmente le había dejado estéril de una patada. Luego me di cuenta de que en realidad era _mi amiga_ la que lo estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo, así que los mandé a freír espárragos a los dos.

Pero no me interesaba contarle esa historia.

—Mamá, no tiene nada que ver con eso—aseguré, con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien, lo juro.

—Vale—me besó la frente—, si tú lo dices. Buenas noches, cielo.

Agradecí mentalmente que no insistiera, porque mi fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. La tentación de contestar sus mensajes estaba siempre presente, pese a que los mensajes habían dejado de llegar hacía unos días atrás. Las manos picaban por teclear una respuesta rápida y una disculpa, pero no lo haría. No había hecho nada malo, sólo intentaba ayudar, y aunque sabía que Nathaniel estaba quizá más afectado que yo, mi orgullo no me dejaba dar el primer paso.

Esa noche me dormí temprano, y no recordé lo que soñé.

Desperté con el sonido del camión de mudanzas parqueándose frente a la casa, por lo que me desperecé y fui a ducharme. Eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, y ya estaban metiendo las cosas para adelantar el quehacer. Me comí un par de galletas con una taza de té, y luego corrí a ayudar a mi madre a bajar las cajas de mi habitación. Papá estaba abajo, intentando meter mi librero al camión con ayuda de uno de los tipos de la empresa de mudanza, mientras tía Agatha seguía metida en la cocina preparándonos el almuerzo para no tener que complicarnos al llegar a la otra casa.

El desastre era más que notorio, pero me divertía en cierta forma. Hacía que me distrajera, y agradecía eso más de lo que alguna vez diría en voz alta. Mi habitación se iba quedando vacía poco a poco, hasta que lo único que quedaba era la cama y el colchón. Las demás pertenencias mías y de mis padres estaban ya en el camión, lo que significaba que era hora de despedirse.

Tía me miraba con los ojos llorosos, sosteniendo las lágrimas y deseándome suerte en el instituto. La abracé con fuerza y prometí visitarla siempre que pudiera, a fin de cuentas era ella quien me había abierto las puertas cuando lo necesitaba. Mis padres le agradecieron de nuevo, y se adelantaron para ir al auto. Yo me quedé ahí, un rato más, aprovechando mis últimos minutos con mi tía.

—Nat, alguien te busca—avisó mi madre, desde la puerta.

Abracé una última vez a mi tía, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. Imaginaba que era Rosa, quien se había ofrecido a _decorar_ mi nueva habitación y a mis padres les había parecido una idea excelente mientras no se saliera del presupuesto, además de que estaba deseosa de ver la nueva casa. Era mi mejor amiga, claro, pero eso no evitaba que a veces quisiera golpearle la cara.

Sin embargo, no era Rosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dije, sin poder evitar sonar molesta. Era Nathaniel.

—Alexy me dijo que te mudabas—explicó, casi sin aliento. Hasta entonces noté que su ropa estaba un poco desordenada y su cabello aún mojado, parecía que había corrido todo el camino—. Y yo…

— ¿Tú qué?—presioné. Sabía que mis padres estaban observando todo desde el auto, y no quería demorar más de lo necesario. El rubio desvió la mirada, y suspiré—. No tengo todo el día, Nathaniel. Lo siento.

— ¿Te vas?—preguntó, en voz baja.

—Sí—murmuré, como si no fuera obvio el camión de la mudanza y las cajas en él—. Y debo irme.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron, y ambos adultos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia nuestra dirección. Era suficientemente malo hablar con él en ese momento como para sumarle la ignorancia de mis padres respecto a nuestra relación y los celos de mi padre. Solté un suspiro.

— ¿Es un amigo, Nat?—preguntó mamá, cuando llegó a mi lado, con una sonrisa sabihonda. Era claro que recordaba la descripción que le había dado mi Tía en vacaciones.

—Mucho gusto—dijo el rubio, un poco incómodo—. Soy Nathaniel.

— ¿Vienes a ayudar con la mudanza, chico?—se metió mi padre, sin intentar disimular la molestia en su voz. Pude escuchar perfectamente la risa que soltó tía Agatha al escucharlo.

—No, lo siento. No sabía que se mudarían—me miró, casi con resentimiento—. Venía a despedirme.

_Cobarde_, repliqué en mi mente.

— ¿Despedirte?—repitió mamá, soltando una risita—. ¡No nos iremos de la ciudad! ¿Nat no te dijo?

—No—susurró, un poco turbado. Solté una risa, inevitablemente.

—Decidimos quedarnos en la ciudad, al menos hasta que termine la secundaria—contesté, con una sonrisa—. No tienes por qué _despedirte_. Alexy te dio información incompleta—dije, y luego bajé la voz para que sólo él me escuchara—, _cariño._

De inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo muy tenue, pero que mis padres notaron al instante. Solté una risita, bastante divertida con la situación. En aquel momento amaba tanto a Alexy que casi me dolía que fuera gay, pero era un amigo increíble. Había logrado que Nathaniel se viera atrapado con la situación simplemente omitiendo una parte de lo que le había contado, y por eso ahora le tenía frente a mí con esa expresión avergonzada tan suya.

— ¿Quieres conocer la nueva casa?—ofreció mamá. Papá intentó decir algo al respecto, pero sólo con la mirada seria que le envió su esposa evitó hacerlo.

—No creo que sea prudente, mamá—dije. Vale, me divertía molestando a Nathaniel pero eso no significaba que habíamos vuelto. Ni por asomo. Seguía molesta con él—. Él tiene cosas que hacer, ¿cierto?

—A decir verdad no—me envió una mirada desafiante.

Nathaniel: 1. Nat: 0.

Terminamos viajando los cuatro juntos a la nueva casa. No quedaba tan lejos, pero debíamos guiar a la mudanza así que no teníamos más opción que gastar combustible. Mamá tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras hablaba con papá, y Nathaniel y yo mirábamos por la ventana sólo para evitar que nuestras miradas chocaran. Vale, la manera en que conocí a sus padres no había sido precisamente normal, pero esto era otro nivel.

—No creas que por haber convencido a mi madre lo has hecho conmigo—le susurré, cuando llegamos a la casa y mis padres bajaron para hablar con los hombres de la empresa—. Sigo molesta contigo. Mucho.

—Lo sé—desvió la mirada.

_Lo sé._ Eso no significaba un _«Te contaré más tarde»_.

No. Eso era un _«Lo siento»_, y lo odiaba.


	26. Capítulo 25

Lo siento, lo siento.

Sé que he durado una eternidad pero en serio la universidad me tiene ocupada, así que aquí está. Espero que les guste y tengan piedad de mí por haber actualizado tan tarde. Mañana justamente tengo un parcial y tengo bastante miedo, así que me puse a escribir para distraerme un rato de mis obligaciones, y este fue el resultado. Lo sé, sé que Alexy se merece un premio por troll y la verdad es que ese es un rasgo que adoro de él (y de Rosa).

Sin más.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

_Por Noomsu_

* * *

**Capítulo veinticinco**

—Espera, espera… Fue a buscarte a casa, te ayudó con la mudanza… ¡¿Y tú no quieres perdonarlo?!

Le envié una mirada de advertencia a Rosalya, para que bajara la voz. Estábamos en el instituto, en el patio, gastando una clase libre que teníamos en común. Había un par de alumnos más, que de inmediato voltearon a ver ante el alarido que pegó mi amiga. Ella se cruzó de brazos, claramente indignada, y me miró fijo para presionarme a darle una respuesta.

— ¿Qué?—repliqué, encogiéndome de brazos—. No es tan simple, Rosa.

— ¿No es tan simple?—repitió— ¿Lo dice la chica que me ha ayudado a arreglarme con Leigh como treinta veces?

—Han sido sólo dos—dije, quedito, agachando la mirada.

La escuché suspirar.

—No sé qué estás esperando.

—Espero que confíe en mí—me defendí.

—Vale, que confíe en ti—se burló—. Estás esperando que Melody haga su jugada y termine por aprovechar tu estúpido berrinche para sacarte ventaja. Porque, déjame decirte, me parece que el rubito ha sido demasiado insistente contigo en ese aspecto. Le gustas en serio, y tú estás aquí creyendo que no confía en ti.

Se levantó, sacudió un poco su ropa y luego me ofreció la mano para ayudarme. Acepté de mala gana, a sabiendas de que ella tenía razón, y ambas nos dirigimos a la clase siguiente: Lengua. Cuando entramos al salón Alexy y Armin ya estaban al fondo, Kentin justo dos puestos frente a ellos y Melody en uno de los asientos de adelante. Me senté junto a ella, sonriéndole un poco, y Rosa detrás.

En mi cuello se exhibía a la perfección el collar que Nathaniel me había obsequiado, y en mi bolso estaba también _"Nunca olvides que te quiero"_, y él mismo me sorprendió leyéndolo cuando entró a la clase. Nos miramos unos segundos, pero aparté la mirada en cuanto empecé a sentir que mis mejillas ardían. Rosalya soltó una risita nada disimulada, mientras el delegado carraspeó un poco antes de sentarse a mi lado. Me tentó la idea de estirar mi mano y tomar la suya, pero me contuve. Quería arreglar las cosas, por supuesto, pero no quería seguir viviendo en las sombras.

La clase pasó rápido, entre las explicaciones de la profesora y las lecturas que nos dejó, y cuando me di cuenta era hora de volver a casa. Rosalya me miró con el ceño fruncido, casi advirtiéndome que si no hablaba, ella lo haría por mí. Aunque, a decir verdad, no me emocionaba mucho la idea de tragarme el orgullo y hablar con él.

Los días seguían pasando, y aunque realmente quería arreglar las cosas, algo me lo impedía. Quizá era el nuevo brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Melody o lo intimidada que me hacía sentir Ámber cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí, o tal vez era sólo que era una maldita cobarde y no quería dar el primer paso. Pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía a Rosalya de los nervios.

Era viernes, y por alguna razón, teníamos la tarde libre. Rosa se había ido casi volando al sonar el timbre para verse con Leigh, los gemelos habían faltado al instituto y no tenía nada interesante que hacer en casa. No había tarea ni exámenes pronto, así que literalmente podía vegetar todo el resto de la tarde.

— ¿No quieres acompañarme a un lugar?—ofreció Kim, con una sonrisa un poco extraña, al toparme en los casilleros—. Claro, si tienes tiempo.

— ¿A un lugar?—inquirí, no muy segura— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Quizá porque es una sorpresa, niñita—me guiñó un ojo. Si bien era extraño que Kim se postulara como voluntaria para salir un viernes por la tarde, era aún más raro el misterio que se traía—. Oh, vamos, te divertirás. A veces es bueno despegarse de los libros un rato.

—Vale, vale—refunfuñé. Terminé de guardar mis cosas y me volteé a ella, que todavía estaba acomodando lo suyo—. Iré contigo, sólo espero que no me lleves a una _sex shop._

—Oye—me golpeó el hombro, mientras reía—. ¿Es ese el concepto que tienes de mí?

—No—admití—, pero con todo este misterio tengo derecho a suponer lo que sea.

Con esa frase, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del instituto. Como me mantenía en las sombras, casi tuve que pegarme a Kim como una sanguijuela para no perderme porque no era realmente muy buena con la orientación, así que la idea de perderme en la ciudad no era grata.

Era la primera vez que estaba sola con Kim, y debía admitir que algo en ella me intimidaba. Quizá era el hecho de que parecía mucho más madura y experimentada, o que junto a ella parecía una niñita de primaria. Pero, pese a eso, bien sabía que esa no era la situación y por ello me hacía un poco de gracia el sentimiento que tenía en aquel momento.

Pasamos frente a la tienda de Leigh, pero no vimos a Rosa ni a Lysandro, tampoco al dueño. Caminamos un par de cuadras más, y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba frente a un gimnasio que había visto un par de veces a lo lejos pero al que nunca le había prestado especial atención. Miré a Kim con una ceja alzada, y ella sólo sonrió ampliamente.

Algo raro se traía entre manos.

— ¿Es realmente a este lugar al que pretendías traerme desde un inicio?—le pregunté, una vez adentro. La mayoría de la gente eran hombres, algunos haciendo _cardio_ y otros estaban en las maquinas. Las pocas mujeres que había estaban repartidas entre la sección de aeróbicos y la bicicleta—. ¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda?

—Que no, terca—se quejó Kim—. Acompáñame a la parte de atrás, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

_«¿Será que Alexy volvió a sus andadas de buscarme otro chico?»_, pensé, mirando alrededor. El ambiente parecía haber cambiado drásticamente en cuanto Kim abrió la pesada puerta que daba a lo que parecía una bodega, aunque cuando entramos pude darme cuenta de que era más una arena que otra cosa. En medio había un ring, perfectamente iluminado por dos lámparas, y alrededor había algunas bancas y al fondo un par de puertas con la palabra "vestidores" en grande.

—Kim, ya dime—me crucé de brazos—: ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

— ¿Estás segura de que tus gafas funcionan?—replicó—. Ya vuelvo, voy a cambiarme.

Sin decirme más, se fue al fondo y me dejó sola.

El ambiente estaba tenso, y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que había dos personas luchando en el ring. Era box, un poco demasiado violento para mi gusto, pero los movimientos de ambos eran ágiles y era casi imposible no quedarme hipnotizada mirándoles.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los chicos venció al otro y luego le ayudó a levantarse. Ambos soltaron una risa cuando estuvieron de pie, y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a acercarme a ellos. No obstante, me detuve de inmediato cuando ambos se quitaron el equipo de seguridad. Era, por increíble que sonara, Nathaniel el que había derrotado al otro tipo.

—Vaya, parece que al fin te das cuenta a qué te traje aquí—dijo Kim, dándome sus cosas y sonriéndome—. ¿Sorprendida?

—No sabía que la traerías esta semana—murmuró Nathaniel, cuando cayó en cuenta de mi presencia. Pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Al menos no lo noté mientras luchábamos.

—Si no te habría pateado el trasero—respondió el otro chico, soltando una carcajada.

Se despidió de Kim y de Nathaniel, y desapareció en dirección a los vestidores.

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí. Kim, tú haces box. Nathaniel también.

—Algo así—dijo la chica, golpeteando al rubio juguetonamente—. El rubito decidió meterse algo así como hace un mes, y se ha vuelto bastante bueno.

—Y tú sabías que vendría—le reclamé al delegado—. ¿Era esto lo que…?

—Sí—se tapó el rostro con la mano—. Lamento no haberte dicho, y lamento haberme puesto tan a la defensiva, es sólo que…

—El niño que ves aquí—se burló Kim—, no quería decirte que fui yo quien le pateó el trasero en su primera sesión y por eso los moretones.

Solté una carcajada. Más que todo por el alivio que sentía que por lo absurdo de que Kim le hubiera ganado una pelea a Nathaniel. Pero me sentía más que feliz al saber que no era nada grave, y que en realidad había sido algo así como un efecto colateral.

—Necesito un poco de dignidad, ¿sabes?—se quejó.

—Lo que tú digas, rubia—picó de nuevo Kim.

Me era un poco extraño ver bromear a ese par como si nada, pero era un alivio y me agradaba la idea de que él se llevara bien con mis amigas. Además, no podía negar que se veía guapo mientras hacía box. Incluso sin hacerlo era atractivo. La pantaloneta negra que llevaba le colgaba justo en las caderas y podía ver ese huesito, lo que hacía que me sonrojara sin que realmente lo quisiera. Estaba despeinado y sudoroso, pero por alguna extraña razón eso le hacía ver más atractivo de lo que debería.

—Así que… ¿Esto significa que sus peleas maritales están arregladas?—molestó Kim con una risita—. ¿Van a cancelar el divorcio?

—Algo así—soltamos los dos, con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

No, niñas, no pienso escribir toda la tragedia del padre de Nath. No soportaría ni escribirlo, así que tranquilidad ante todo. A decir verdad, me da un poco de risa imaginar a Kim ganándole a Nathaniel, pero es válido. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Y recuerden que a los que escribimos fanfics no nos pagan, nuestro salario son los reviews, así que no se olviden de dejar uno, por favor.

¡Saludos!


	27. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora.**

¡Buenos días -al menos acá-! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y ya sé que tengo como mil años de no pasar por aquí. Ya la historia hasta tenía telarañas, pero bueno, no vine acá para quitarlas (?). Si no han pasado a leer mi profile (donde suelo subir updates y recaditos), les aviso que estaré editanto Intermedio, además de que dejaré de usar esta cuenta. De hecho, como pueden notar, volví a mi antiguo user (Natsu M.). La nueva cuenta es Noomsu, ahí subiré Intermedio poco a poco, conforme la vaya editando. Además, no creo que deban preocuparse mucho por el tiempo porque al fin estoy en vacaciones, así que dispongo de tres hermosos meses para escribir a mis anchas.

En fin, en esta nueva cuenta (haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva), seguiré subiendo drabbles, one shots, historias cortas, etc. Aceptaré requests, si es que quieren que escriba X pairing en determinada situación. Espero estar un poco más activa ahora, aunque no puedo prometer lo mismo cuando inicien las clases. Como dicen, la secundaria y la universidad son mundos completamente diferentes, así que espero que disculpen mi ausencia si llega a prolongarse mucho cuando empieze el año lectivo. Eliminaré esta historia en una semana, más o menos, para que todas puedan leer el aviso y de paso pasearse por la nueva cuenta. Ya tengo un drabble ahí, y ya tengo el primer capítulo de Intermedio (v.2.0), así que seguramente lo publicaré en unas horas o en un par de días para tener unos capítulos más.

¡Qué tengan un excelente día/tarde/noche!

**_N._**


End file.
